Does Everyone Get Their Turn?
by fluppy
Summary: The story of Leah Clearwater - finally her chance - but will things go as hoped? Check out my profile for various tie ins.
1. Genetic Dead End

Yeah. Genetic dead end. That's me. Wow, am I glad Seth phased human, its bad enough that I know Jacob can hear this, thankfully he is pretending he can't, don't know what I would do if anyone really paid attention to this…..

Leah Clearwater, only known female werewolf – and what's the point of THAT? Thrown into a pack with the man I love, and getting to watch him love someone else, like that isn't bad enough, no. Let's cap it off with knowing that unlike the rest of them I'LL never imprint, because I'll never continue the line. Oh Sam will, he and Emily will have scores of little werewolf babies, and continue on adoring each other…..well, at least Jake broke away and gave me a chance not to have to face it ALL the time, even though I know its there…

"_Hey, Leah, stop shouting, it's impossible to ignore"_

"_Damn Jake, can't you phase or something? Leave me in peace?"_

"_Can't YOU Leah? I have work to do."_

"_Can't you just get out of my head?"_

"_You wouldn't believe how much I wish I could."_

You would think Jacob would really GET it, running around for vampires that I am certain he likes little more than I do, trying to protect someone who really doesn't care enough to return his feeling…

"_Leah, get lost, what do you know."_

"_You __know__ how much I understand the unrequited love thing; I'm just not a sucker like you."_

"_No, you just make everyone else as miserable as you are, thanks Leah."_

"_No problem, any time."_

"_Seriously Leah, phase and give me a break."_

"_Is that an ORDER oh high Alpha wolf?"_

"_You know its not Leah, but I am begging for some peace."_

Ok, so I phase back, much easier to be miserable on my own, it's true. I just want to kick Jacob for doing this to himself, I left as soon as there was any possibility of it, and he hangs around by CHOICE. Idiot. Though truthfully, I understand. Maybe if Sam was _dying_, who knows, maybe I would be that much of a glutton for punishment. I picture Bella again, or what I have seen of her through Jacob's eyes recently. Bloated, bruised, and dying to keep something that by rights should be destroyed….no leaving Sam's pack had absolutely nothing to do with his opinions. We always thought alike, he and I, we were so perfect together….not as perfect as him and Emily though. I guess I am a glutton, actually; bridesmaid, what was I thinking? Oh why can't I imprint and forget Sam even exists? What a relief that would be.


	2. Running

I love to run. It seems the one thing I am allowed in this existence is speed. No imprinting, no LIFE, but man can I run. I can whip any of the guys, ALL of the time. Ha. There is some purpose to my spotless bloodlines after all. Humph. Doesn't make up for what I am missing out on…..but there is nothing in the world quite like feeling the dust flying out behind me as I rip up the earth with my paws, nothing like watching the trees and ground fly past in a blur of color. Nothing can touch me when I run, nothing can intrude…

"_Except me, big sister."_

"_Seriously, Seth, what do you want?"_

"_Nothing," _I can feel the sulk behind that. _"I'm just bored. Wish we could get some action."_

My thoughts flashed quickly to the day after we broke away from Sam's pack. _"Have you already forgotten the LAST bit of action we had? Do you really want a repeat of that?"_ I could still feel the bile rise in my mouth at that ridiculous pretense of a peace offering from.

"_No, I don't mean like that…I'm just bored is all. Have you heard anything from Jake?"_

"_Nope, still with the Cullens I guess. Though how long it takes to let them know it's safe to hunt…"_

"_He's probably with Bella."_

"_Huh. That guy really loves to suffer. Seriously."_ At least I went for the way out of my misery, or got myself away from the source anyway…Jacob, well he just keeps going back.

"_What the????" _ I stared through the greenery, astonished, and saw Jacob race down the driveway in what I assumed must have been one of the Cullens cars. The brief glimpse I had of his face when he saw me was so sharp with pain it took my breath away. A multitude of thoughts exploded in my head, what on earth could have happened to make him LOOK like that? I could only imagine it would be one thing. It obviously had something to do with Bella. I had had enough of being in his head, pining not only for myself, but with him for some ridiculous fantasy, feeling not only my pain, but his as well. I resolved in that moment, enough is enough. I'm going to take his problem into my hands, see for myself what is going on…

"_Leah, don't…"_

"_Seth, you're my brother and all, and you know I love you, but butt out."_

"_You know he wouldn't want…"_

"_Of _course_ he wouldn't Seth, but that's the point. Someone _has_ to."_

"_But Leah…"_

"_Quit it Seth, what do you know? You're just a kid."_

"_Fine. Your grave."_

I know I'd hurt Seth, but what did he know? He really was just a kid, he didn't have to live with what Jacob and I did, lucky for him. I phased human, and headed to the pile of stinking human clothes the leeches had left for me. I guess now it was a good thing that Jacob kept fishing them out of the river every time I tossed them in. I pulled them on, disgust on my face that I would accept anything from them, but at the same time acknowledging that it was either this or head in naked. Not a chance. I concentrated on my breathing as I headed towards the Cullens house, so I didn't have to actually think too hard about what I was doing, then stopped at there front steps. Huh. All I could do once I was there was wonder what could have been so bad…it wasn't a moment before my question was answered and I didn't even have a chance to say it out loud. The door opened to Edward Cullen, looking slightly abashed…..but then again amazingly hopeful. More so than I had seen through Jacob so far.

"I'm sure you are wondering what happened to Jacob."

Duh would have been an appropriate answer, but I tried for some semblance of manners.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know how much Bella likes to have him around at the moment..." I vaguely saw his face flinch at that, but most of my focus was on my temper in that moment. I was never very good at holding it at the best of times, but the selfishness of what that comment represented just made me lose it. It reminded me precisely of Jared saying that Sam wanted his Lee-lee back – as if he had any right to want me to be anywhere near him! As if Bella had any right to want Jacob around! I stalked up the Cullens steps and through the front door before my thoughts were coherent enough for Edward to realize what I was even thinking. He was right on my ankles though as I stormed through the front door and started my tirade.

"What right do you have, Bella Swan, to keep doing this to Jacob! Are you really that selfish that you would keep ripping him apart like that?"

Let's not forget that the rest of us have to hear of course. I looked at her pale and worn face. I could see the agony in her eyes as she registered what I said. I didn't care. I felt like it was Sam I was yelling at, and Emily.

"Do you realize that he is in love with you? Would do anything for you? And instead of leaving him be, no you rub his nose in it, a constant reminder of what he can't have! What is wrong with you!"

That, apparently was as far as I was going to be allowed to get. Faces that had registered merely surprise when I had first entered were now distinctly hostile. Blondie, as I was used to thinking of her now thanks to Jacob, was letting rip with a serious snarl, and Edwards face was darker than thunder as he towered over me.

"I think you have made your point, Leah. Now would be a good time for you to leave."

I couldn't help myself, I was too far gone for fear – "Oh you think so, bloodsucker? Easy for you to say, you don't get to feel what he feels, and what the rest of us have to go through…"

He interrupted me there

"You forget, I do."

I had forgotten, my frustration had removed all rational thought.

"You still can't fully appreciate it, you HAVE her!" I spat at him.

Any reply he would have made was halted by Bella's weak voice

"I know Leah. I don't want to hurt him." She was crying now.

"Then why don't you just let him go?" I was almost crying too, it reminded me of Emily, trying to apologize for her and Sam…this was getting too much.

"I'm outta here."

Edward snarled his response to that one "I think that's a good idea, Leah."

I strode out the front door, my head swimming, and phased on the steps, pleased to feel the clothes they'd given me rip to shreds. I needed to run again.


	3. Waking Up

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this and/or reviewed – I'm humbled, truly. This is my first attempt at allowing anyone to read something I have written, and I am so happy to see that people are enjoying it. I will attempt to keep going as much as I am able, and as much as you all keep enjoying it ******** Once again thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke with my nose pressed into the dirt. Normally I prefer to keep it as neat as possible, putting my head on my paws to save the clean up later, but I had been so exhausted after running full pelt for hours…..I had just collapsed without thinking. Sweet oblivion. Pulling myself up stiffly from the ground, I shook the loose dirt out of my coat and felt around in my head for the guys.

"_Still just me big sister."_

Huh. _"How long was I out for?"_

"_Hours."_

"_What, and Jacob STILL hasn't come back?"_ Wow, whatever went on, he must have been hurting more than I thought. Funny, I never actually asked exactly what happened. I had just been too frustrated.

"_No, he came back, he went to the Cullens. Oh and he said to back off on Bella, enough is enough."_

"_Right."_ Man, he truly deserves all he gets at this point. I am seriously wondering why I have any sympathy at all. He keeps throwing himself to the lions. WHAT an idiot. I suppose, with the way she looked I SHOULD feel guilty for upsetting her…nope. I just can't feel bad. She really _should_ back off….. Okay, maybe I feel just a tiny bit bad now that I've calmed down.

"_See, I know you're not heartless Leah."_

"_Keep trying me, Seth, you might think something different."_

Truly, even though it is hard, and very annoying, it's kind nice to know that someone in this pack is sharing my misery, and not just because of me. As much as Jacob and I are together out of circumstance, we can relate to each other on this. I know one day he actually has a chance of imprinting of course, and I never will, but now….it's so nice to have someone truly understand.

"_Aw, c'mon Leah, we all understand."_

"_Yeah, right Seth."_

"_Well, we all _tried_."_

"_Yeah well, trying doesn't really cut it baby brother."_

In the distance I could hear clothes shredding. Jacob was finally back. WOAH….mental onslaught…

"_Hey guys, I gotta go see Sam, things have taken a turn."_

No kidding. I watched the thoughts and memories rush through his head as he ran towards the forest…Bella broken and bruised, vomiting blood. Edward tearing at her, and pulling the warm bundle free. Jacob desperately trying to pump life back into her body, and the bloodsucker injecting venom right into her heart. Jacob giving up, and his intent to make the child pay for the mothers life….wow. And the pull, that undeniable pull….the baby – Renesmee – crap. Jacob had imprinted on Bellas baby. The one person who could feel what I was feeling, the desperate _ache_ that the loneliness brings, had imprinted. On a bloodsucker. If I wasn't already in wolf form, I would have exploded. There had been some form of peace, sharing a mind that felt my hurt, even though I knew eventually this would happen, but now that mind was an oasis of assured calm. I could feel how being away from Renesmee for one moment was almost too much, how desperately he wanted to tell Sam, and get back to her…

"_I can do it Jacob." _I thought dully. _"You can go be with her."_

I felt him falter at the pain behind my offer, but only for a moment, not much could breach his moment of bliss.

"_Thanks Leah, but this is my job."_

"_Huh."_

With that he broke the tree line and was faster than I had ever known him to be, racing towards the solution, because in my head also I could see all this neatly sorted for him, Bella would become a leech, yes, but he had allowed it, being Ephraim's heir and all. And Renesmee…my mind cringed at the thought of her…Jacob had imprinted in her, so it was the pack rule that she must be kept safe. No more concern over being attacked by Sam and the other pack. Yeah but what will _I _do now that I feel I've broken through beyond what I can actually bear….


	4. Where Do We Go

**This chapter is intended as a bridge to the next part of the story. I found I couldn't continue straight through without having some kind of set up, so I hope you will be patient with this. I will be continuing on with the next chapter as soon as I am able, and I am intending at that point that things will start getting much more interesting for Leah. Please let me know if you have any ideas, I would love to hear your input.**

Life seems to have settled into a comfortably numb routine. I hang around the Cullens, simply because Jacob refuses to leave Renesmee, and I won't go back to Sam. I eat when I am hungry, sleep when I am tired, and seem to be able to function on automatic. Even the ache seems manageable. It's not _gone_, but unsurprisingly, with Seth always so happy, and Jacob so peaceful, it is very difficult to explore my own feelings as fully as I might like. I still circle the same patch of grass, even though I know neither Sam nor his pack are after the Cullens any longer, it just helps keep it all at bay. The first few days after Jacob imprinted were horrid.

Seth, so happy for Jacob, and so glad that we would be even CLOSER to the leeches - almost like family - disgusting. And Jacobs thoughts, geez, it was like being in the head of an overprotective parent. I'm surprised no one seemed _too_ bothered by that, even BLONDIE was getting along with him better, shared bond and all that nonsense. I had to run then, I ran out of the woods and past La Push as far as I could. I could still hear Seth, trying to tell me it really wasn't that bad, there was little from Jacob, he was always in human form, hovering over "Nessie". But I knew no matter how far I ran, it couldn't wipe the knowledge that Jacob, who I had relied on more than I knew to be hurting as much as I was, had imprinted and was happy. All thoughts of Bella were gone, obliterated; there was nothing in his head but Renesmee. I tried what he had done the day I had confronted Bella, I went to Port Angeles and eyed off every male I could hoping, _begging_ for something to come, something to take the reminders of Sam out of my head. But I saw the places that we had visited when we were still a couple; the restaurant he had taken me to as a surprise for my birthday, the movie theatre that we had gone to on our first proper date, the park where we had sat and watched life passing by, holding hands, happy. I knew that this wasn't right, I was allowing myself to feel worse than I needed to feel, and I should go back and face it, but I was stuck, caught in my own misery, more acute than it had been at any other since Sam left. I was more unsure of my future in that moment than I think I had ever been, knowing there was no one out that was meant just for me. The only one who fit that bill was never coming back, and there was nobody who would stay with me and make my pain easier. I felt sure that all I was good for was acting as surrogate Mom for my little brother, until the time came when he wouldn't need me any more either and there truly would be nothing left for me.

I returned that same day to my brother, and Jacob, still burning with agony, tempered slightly by the knowledge that for now at least I had something to do. I returned to patrolling the area surrounding the Cullens home with Seth, out of habit more than necessity, and I watched over Jacob, disgust warring with concern - disgust at the leeches he seemed to have no trouble spending time with now, concern that at any time they could turn on him. I had shared my screaming head with no one much of the time, as Seth too had found staying human and visiting the bloodsuckers something he enjoyed, so I continued to suffer, albeit with no interference. I was brought out of my mindless agony by Bellas attack on Jacob, the horror of watching my brother broken by her newborn vampire strength. He, of course, child that he is, saw nothing serious in it, knowing we are fast healers, I however saw that I had neglected my duty as his sister, and my promise to myself to protect him. It didn't remove my pain, but I was reminded of the things I could do something about, and this allowed the numbness to overtake me. So my days had followed the same routine, the same patch of dirt, the same trees. Until now.

"_Is this not the best news Leah? I am so excited I think I'm going to explode!" _Typical Seth, still such a child, not even the thought of an oncoming slaughter is enough to deter him.


	5. Are we ready yet?

**Ok, so I promise the action is really going to start in the next chapter!! I am just trying to let the circumstances flow, and when I wrote the last chapter, it seemed like it was time….but I felt Leah had a bit more to say on the point before she was ready to face the music…I hope you enjoy.**

A whole army. The bloodsuckers had foreseen a whole army of their own kind heading towards us. I knew what this meant; we _all_ knew what this meant. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't fully factored in how the Cullens would react. The army heading this way didn't only consist of their enemies, but their _friends _as well. Disgusting. If I wasn't so terrified, seeing that Jacob of course, and Seth too, were thrilled to stand and fight, and knowing that Sam was going to see it as his _duty_ to protect all life, I would walk away now. I didn't see why this should have anything to do with me, what would I lose? A bunch of stinking leeches, whoopee. The world could do with less of them. I had been stupid enough to think this while Jacob was human once and man did I cop it. He wouldn't stop YELLING, reminding me it was his Nessie they were after, and as part of his pack it was my duty to help him protect her. Even now I was still mad he'd said that, I knew my duty, where was the rule written that I had to be _happy_ about it? So now even the in the woods surrounding the Cullens there was no escape, there were so many bloodsuckers in such a confined area, I could smell them for miles around. Occasionally I would run, as far as I could, to hunt, but even then, the smell would linger in my nostrils, sickly sweet. Seth thought it was fantastic, a chance to make more friends, at least Jacob was on my wavelength with something again, he couldn't stand it. Nothing short of the girl he had imprinted on would ever keep him anywhere near this. Oh, he would swear that his concern for human life overruled everything else….but this is the fool who brought Charlie over to see Bella for the first time since she had been turned, at the same time phasing in order to help him understand. Yeah, right. Now my Mom feels it's her place to stick by Charlie and help him cope, so once again, everyone is pairing off but me. Well, Seth too, of course, but he is barely out of nappies in my mind, so that doesn't really count. I've been watching the new leeches trying to help Bella learn some skills to protect her family, and still, even with our total destruction on its way, I can't help but feel jealous. She has her husband, her baby, her family to look after, and they her. Sure, I have my pack, and I suppose that should count as something, but we all know it's not the same thing. Chocolate flavor is not quite the same as chocolate.

Jacob is heading out to strategize with Sam, and Seth and I have been left here to oversee what is happening with the leeches and Nessie, that job now considerably harder thanks to the desertion of one of the Cullens, the one who can see the future. Wow. 'Cause we didn't have enough of a disadvantage as it was.

"_Hey, sis, what do you mean disadvantage? We're going to whoop some Volturi butt. Just like last year with those newborns."_

"_C'mon Seth, surely you're not THAT dense. Something tells me bloodsucker royalty and their whole guard are going to be a teensy bit harder to fight than a pack of moronic newborns." _And I jumped too far into the deep end with them. I flinched, remembering how my stupidity had ended up with Jacob's broken bones, and weeks of wearing a fake sling.

"_Yeah, but there's us and the vampires this time."_

"_Huh. Half of them aren't even interested in taking it to a fight Seth."_

"_Yeah, but..." _I could see in his mind the run of those who had already confirmed that they would fight. I shuddered a little when he thought of the Romanians.

"_I don't know if I would consider them a great deal of help Seth."_

"_Well, they want to fight, Leah."_

"_Yeah, just a bit _too_ much."_

"_Well, whatever, the more the merrier, hey? That gives more chance for Sammie, doesn't it?"_

I actually snarled at that one and turned on my heel.

"_That was entirely uncalled for Seth."_

"_I know, I know. Sorry Leah."_

His thoughts radiated misery. _"I just wish you were a bit more excited. I thought you would be; a chance to rip apart some vampires and all."_

Huh. Yeah, if I could get the images of those we were bound to lose out of my head, maybe I could really get into the whole idea. Take out a bit of the ever present misery on some of those who were the cause of the whole thing anyway.

"_Oh! Is that the problem, Leah?"_

Damn. Pack mentality can be such a pest. I have tried, at least since Seth came, and even more so since joining Jacobs pack, not to dwell on the reasons that I hate leeches so much. If the Cullens had stayed away from Forks, and of course La Push, none of us would ever have become werewolves. Sam and I would've still been together. It would be us marrying, and Emily would have been MY bridesmaid. We would have had a brood of little babies; I like to think 2 boys, just like Sam, and 2 little girls, with my silky black hair. We would have grown old together, knowing nothing more of life than the happiness that came from having each other and our family. How could I not hate that which had ripped the dream away from me? That had made me the freak, the girlie-wolf, destined to die alone? I could feel Seth cringe again. That is why I try to avoid these thoughts, my brother means the world to me, and he is the one person I hate to inflict this upon.

"_I wonder how much longer now?" _Seth, ever the seeker of action.

"_C'mon Seth, Jacob said we head out tomorrow to station ourselves in preparation."_

"_Yeah, I know." _He huffed; I could feel him thinking how he wasn't that stupid. I snorted.

"_I mean, I wonder how many hours, minutes, you know."_

Man, it is fact. My brother is a loony.

"_Seth, is there not something more_ interesting_ you could be doing? Something _other_ than driving me nuts?"_

"_Fine."_ I could hear the pout, but thank goodness he listened and phased out. I tried not to think about what it is he would be doing in his human form and instead sat down where I was and looked towards the Cullens home. I could imagine, all it would take would be a house fire, and poof, no more leech infestation. I huffed; I knew that was not an option, not really. What that would do to my pack, and if I was being honest, me. I did have some conscience, tucked down deep in there somewhere. Instead I let my thoughts drift to the coming fight. I wondered how many leeches I could take down before I was out of the fight altogether. I wondered also what it would feel like to die, because I had no doubt this was what I was heading into. I thought about those I would leave behind; my Mom, she'd be ok, she was strong, and she had Charlie now. Seth and Jacob, if they made it through; my true brother, and one as close to being one as you could get. Sam; well, if he made it through, and my mind shied away from the idea that he wouldn't – of COURSE he would – he would be able to be happy with Emily without ever having to worry about me again. I flopped onto the ground, and laid my head on my paws, still looking in the same direction. I had no other friends to lose; I had pushed them all away with my misery after Sam left me. I had no job, so no boss curious as to why I wasn't at work. I'd spent so much time as a werewolf; school had been taken off the table long ago. Maybe I could find some excitement in this, in going out with a bang. My dreary existence punctuated by my final noble act? I liked the idea of that – Leah Clearwater, the noble wolf. I huffed out my laugh. How long until Jacob comes back, I started to wonder. Now I had made my peace, I was looking forward to getting this show on the road.


	6. And So It Begins

**I am hoping to post another chapter tomorrow (Aus time!) as I am really enjoying this part, I hope you guys are too! Stay tuned!**

Wow, it would be more than a slaughter, if there was a word for that. Looking across the snow covered field, it seems all I can see is leeches, stretching all across, one side to the other. Not only their "royalty" (a ridiculous term to my mind, as if any one of them deserved a _title_) and their guard, but a multitude of "witnesses" also. It was going to be a massacre. My fur stood on end, and I tried to convince myself that we had a chance.

"_Hell yeah we do, we were up against way worse odds last time."_ Seth of course, ever the optimist. I just shrug. Why ruin his delusions with my own terror? Nothing is touching Jacob, all he's seeing is his Renesmee, his mind is full of her. I look along our line, trying to find some way to believe we have a chance. We have 26 bloodsuckers on our side, although how many will fight I have no idea, and 16 wolves, whose intentions were perfectly clear. A sadly outnumbered lot. Edward is in the middle of the clearing, touching one of the disgusting, chalky looking leeches, I assumed this was how they were communicating. The fact that the war hadn't already begun I had to admit was truly astounding. I waited, one eye on my brother, determined to keep him from as much of the fighting as I could, the other on what was happening in the field. Still nothing from the middle but silence, everyone on each side holding their breath, waiting for the outcome. I could feel the tension, I am certain it was more acute than it would have been if I was in human form. I thought vaguely about the fact that there were new wolves in Sams pack, they looked young. More children, undoubtedly eager for the fight, like lambs to the slaughter. I could almost cry.

"_Aw, geez, sis, don't get all soft on me now!! This'll be great!!"_

Like I said, children, my brother the most immature. Just. The pain ripped through me again, the knowledge that we were all doomed, that even my best efforts weren't going to let my brother leave this field alive.

The silent conversation in the middle of the field had ended now, and I saw Edward retreat slightly.

"You see?"

"Yes, I see indeed." Aro responded to him. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have seen quite so clearly." I tuned out; I had absolutely no interest in what this stupid leach had to say. To me, if it's war they want, then lets get on with it, even if it is the end of us all. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Sam, so tall, sure and determined. I was certain he was as frightened for all our lives as I was, but there was nothing in his stance to give it away. I turned more fully, figuring if this is it, the last time I would see him, I might as well enjoy it to the fullest. My eyes comb ever hair, every muscle on his body. I let myself fall into memories I wouldn't normally allow myself, memories of the good times. They don't hurt like they usually do, because I know the end is near, so I feel ok. Emily barely enters my mind, but what I do think of her is all good, all the happiness we had before any of this stupidity. Close as sisters we were. The memories, all though not as painful, are full of very strong emotions for me and I sniff slightly. Seth glances over, his body fairly quivering with excitement, and I can feel the sympathy in his thoughts. I have to focus. I can feel curiosity coming from Jacob, something the ancient bloodsucker said has him slightly irritated, so I listen more carefully.

"He's intrigued with the idea of……guard dogs." It took me a moment to register what Edward was saying. Once I did though, the expletives flying through my head could almost be heard word for word through my snarls. All around me I could hear the roaring of the werewolves and slightly lower, but surprisingly still there, the annoyed hisses of the Cullens. It's enough to make me pause in my thoughts and take another look. Huh. Maybe they have _some _decency. It hurts to give them that much. I was still furious, but that thought brought me back to the moment and I looked at Jacob, near the middle of the clearing with the Bella and her family. They were drawing back quickly. It seems the time had come. The army of leeches opposite us began to move forward at the command of the one called Aro. I felt around in my head, making sure the rest of my pack was prepared, and I readied myself. But the army stopped at the bloodsucker, and conferred. I allowed myself the slightest relaxing of my muscles, giving them a moment to store energy, ready themselves for what was to come. What I had no doubt was coming.

One of the leeches, in black robes so I assumed another leader, though generally not as talkative as the other, was pulling forward a witness, questioning her about Renesmee. I couldn't help but hear Jacobs disgust. So this was the bloodsucker who had brought this upon us. Supposedly a friend of the Cullens. Ha. Even I would make a better one. I stared at her, burning the image of her shoulder length blonde hair and pale skin into my brain, allocating a spot in my thoughts for revenge. My ears pricked at the word werewolves, and I forced myself to pay more attention.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," she was saying, "and the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

Killed her friend? I was confused for a moment – which one of the newborns? – and then it clicked. I had seen in Jacobs mind the dark haired leech, poised to attack Bella in a meadow in the woods. I remember feeling their elation at the chance to take one down. I didn't feel any sympathy for this bloodsucker now. He shouldn't have been anywhere near here.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters – and the Cullens for supporting their actions – now would be the time." It seemed the other black robed leech was trying to find any excuse to keep on at this point.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here." She turned our way, "I'm so sorry. There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here." I was still thinking on her words when the black robed bloodsucker lifted his hand, holding a metal object aloft. Before I knew what was happening, three guards had closed around the woman, and there was a grating, tearing sound that I knew well. The guards stepped back, and I saw fire pouring from the metal object to the place where the woman had just stood and I stared horrified. One of their own, who had committed no real crime in their rulebook, destroyed like that. I could imagine what it would be like for us. I tried instead to focus on my side. I was starting to think more like our side, when I considered what we were all up against, the inhumanity of it, if that ever idea occurred to such disgusting creatures.

I watched see the leeches on our side saying there goodbyes, kissing, touching. I considered for a moment joining Sam, telling him I love him, I would miss him, but I knew exactly what he would think of that. Instead I intruded in Seths head

"_Hey bro, I know I've driven you nuts, hung over you, a bit overboard and all that, but you know life just wouldn't be the same without you…" _I trail off. I've never been very comfortable with sentiment.

"_I can't tell you how glad I am you didn't say that out loud, Leah. Man anyone would think it's all over or something. Not to mention you sound like Mum." _I could feel the shudder from him Well, I'd said it, that was something. I tried for Jacob next, but was thrown by the thoughts going through his mind. Flickers of something Bella had said….Ah. She wanted him to run, to take Renesmee when everyone was distracted and bolt. Warring against the wanting to save his beloved was his need to stay and fight with his pack, his friends, his brothers. And me.

"_Jacob, you do what you have to, we will be right without you." _He knew what I was really thinking was we were all going to die anyway, what difference did it make? But he ignored that and tried to focus on the literal meaning of the words, Nessie would always come first.

"_Thanks, Leah." _Simple. To the point. Some of the Leeches were declaring themselves, and some were leaving. Remarkably we only lost 2 on our side, while the other side had pairs and individuals sneaking off when they though they weren't being noticed.

"Get ready," I heard Bella whisper," it's starting.


	7. The Moment Of Truth

Edward leapt toward one of the other Cullens, the doctor, and he looked horrified. "Carlise, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Jane."

Jane. Oh yes, I remember, the leeches mentioned something about her having the ability to inflict some _serious_ pain. I wonder why…

"I am _all_ over this." Bella. So all that practice must have done her good. Huh. Knowing that, I can't help but think maybe we might have a chance after all…

_Gee, sis, took your time figuring that one out." _Seth was rolling his eyes at me.

"_I said a _chance_, Seth. You can be a real idiot, I swear." _I can't believe he still actually thinks we will win. _"Sorry." _I am just not as optimistic as he is, and I can't leave things like that.

"_Don't worry Leah, you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me later. You can talk to Mom for me, I don't really wan to keep going with school…"_

"_Dream on."_

I overheard one of the Cullens friends asking why we were being attacked with out a formal "verdict". Huh. Verdict my furry butt.

"Normal procedure." Edward was replying. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape." Jacob stared at me as I snorted with laughter. On trial? What a joke. The creepiest of the bloodsuckers, the Romanian ones, were chuckling down the other end of our line; I guess they thought that was funny too. Eek, did I actually think _our_ end of the line? The time we had spent around the Cullens was seriously messing with my mind.

"_C'mon Leah, they're not bad people..."_

"_PEOPLE, Seth?"_

"_You know what I mean. They're good. I _like_ being on their side._

"_Sure you do. And I'm sure I remember you taking a few blows to the head, too."_

Bella looked like she was seriously concentrating, even though she was grinning hugely at the leech called Jane. They must still be trying. Jane snarled, in a pitch high enough to have my fur standing even more on edge, if there was any possibility of that. The bloodsucker standing next to her was staring over at us serenely. The three black robed ancients were still standing quietly together. Huh. I could see what looked like a heat haze, drifting lazily across the clearing. A monstrous crack resounded, and the earth opened right in front of the haze, which just skimmed right over, not even pausing. A strong breeze blew right through the mist, again nothing. Whatever this was, it wasn't going to stop. Jacob chose this moment to spare Seth and I a quick thought.

"_Anesthetic. The intention is to remove _all _our senses. Sight, sound. Everything."_

"_Damn."_ What else is there to say to something like that? We will be totally ineffective. Well, there went my spark of hope. Or not; it seems that can't penetrate Bellas barrier either. Huh. Go girl. Even my lips had to curl back over my teeth then, in a smile or grimace, whichever way you want to look at it. Game on.

"Well done, Bella." From down the line, one of the Egyptian coven was cheering. I nodded my head in agreement, deciding in these circumstances, I wasn't going to be fussy over who it was fighting with me, if there was any chance of walking away. Temporary truce, leeches. Our side started divvying up enemies, picking who they wanted a go at. I'm not fussy; let me get my teeth into any of them. One of the chalky, ill looking bloodsuckers started to speak.

"Before we vote." You mean before you are slaughtered. My grin widened. Maybe him first. I can't stand authority. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Need, want, two very different things. Seems Seths enthusiasm was starting to rub off. I heard Edward laugh.

"It will be a regrettable waste to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Bejamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

The only thing I would be considering would be which part of him to tear off first – not that he had included me in his offer, but nonetheless.

"Let us vote then." He continued.

One of the other ancients seemed thrilled to make his point, "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed along with all those who protect it." Huh. As if this had anything to do with the child anymore, any fool could see that.

The third ancient looked at us briefly. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace."

Wow, one of them was smart enough to live another day. I was still going to take him down though. I'll get my claws into any of them I can before they get to me.

"I must make the deciding vote it seems." Aro spoke now.

"Yes!" surprisingly this came from our side. I turned to see that Edward looked truly delighted about something. I was admittedly curious.

"Aro?" he called.

"Yes Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps," he seemed excited.

"_Leah, I wonder what that's about….?"_

"_Don't know, Seth, but be quiet, I want to find out."_

"First if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly." Aro replied.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter…" I flinched a little. What I wouldn't give for the chance one day to be able to say 'my daughter'. Edward continued "this stems merely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward." Aro was agreeing "If we could be but positive…be _sure _that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world – not endanger the safety of our obscurity…"

"So if we could only know for sure," Edward questioned, "exactly what she would become…then there would be no need for a council at all?"

I was absolutely stumped. So was Aro it seems.

"If there was some way to be _absolutely_ sure, then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward was smirking at that idea, and I snorted, what a joke.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." Aro replied, not noticing the sarcasm behind the words.

"Then I do have something more to offer." As Edward said this, I heard, in the distance, the sound of people running through the forest, one of them almost seemed to be dancing, the sound was so rhythmic and graceful. Edward was still conversing with the ancient bloodsuckers, but my mind was completely focused on those who were nearing our position. I was amazed, who would be joining now? I wasn't really sure whether they would be on our side or not…

"_Leah, do you really think Edward would be so thrilled about someone who _wasn't_ on our side?" _

"_I guess you have a point there, Jacob." _

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called out.

"Alice!"

"_Alice!"_ Her name echoed around the clearing inside heads, and out of mouths. The sound of dancing broke through the trees and into our line, and I watched Alice as she joined us, rapidly followed by her mate, and two females. I turned to face our enemies again and heard the sound of the final one of their group entering the clearing, a significant distance from the rest and oddly….there was panting and a heart beat. Surely they weren't fool enough to bring a human…I lifted my nose higher into the air and breathed deeper than I had since entering the clearing. The first thing that burned through my nostrils was the overwhelming sickly sweet smell of vampire. Bleagh. But under that, something much less noticeable……but actually quite a nice aroma. I could smell it from where I heard the newcomer breathing and also coming off Renesmee. Hmm. I'd never noticed that Renesmee smelt nothing like a vampire.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks." Edward said. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past!" roared one of the ancients. "Cast your vote, Aro!"

Aro held up one finger to stop his brother, and allowed Alice to speak. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." I stared unflinchingly at the enemy as Huilen told the story of her sister, how she became pregnant to her dark angel and eventually died giving birth to her child. How the child had bitten Huilen, and turned her, and how they had stayed together from then on. For the past 150 years.

"Nahuel, are you one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro queried.

A warm and musical voice answered. "Give or take a decade. We don't keep track."

I felt a warmth tremble down my spine at his words, I wanted to turn, to see where the voice was coming from, but some of those in the line opposite us looked inclined to leap at a moments notice, so I dared not take my eyes from them. He spoke of reaching his maturity at around seven years of age, and of how his father came looking for him, telling him about his sisters, and how he had no interest in joining them, preferring to stay with his aunt. I rolled my eyes when he was asked what he ate, and the answer was predictable – blood. Although he could survive on human food also. Aro showed surprise when Nahuel told him he could turn humans, but his sisters weren't able, and that the newest of these had just reached maturity ten years prior.

"Your fathers name?" One of the ancients asked.

"Joham," responded Nahuel, and his voice was like a melody. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he is creating a new super-race." He sounded disgusted. More and more I wanted to see where this voice was coming from, but I stood my ground and concentrated. I felt around for Seth and Jacob again, and Jacob seemed somewhat relieved - if Renesmee was anything like this new half breed she would live a long life, it seemed – and Seth was unchanged. Itching for the fight to begin.

"Brother..." Aro began. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" The other demanded.

"It is."

"And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?

"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him." Replied Aro.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said solemnly, but in the same musical voice. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent." I was pleased that he wanted to protect his sisters, I could relate to that; I wanted nothing more than to keep my brother safe.

Aro nodded and then spoke once more. "Dear ones. We do not fight today." I heard nothing more, my mind was flooded…

"_WHAT!!! I was so looking forward to kicking some werewolf butt!! Can't we just tear into them a little?!?"_

"_Seth, NO." _Jacob was amused. _"I feel you, man. I would love it too. But we will follow the lead of the Cullens in this; they have the most to lose."_

"_OH! That sucks."_

I'd had enough. _"Seth. Shut it." _I was overwhelmed. That was it. We would all be safe. Life would carry on. Some part of me was relieved, but mostly I felt the way Seth did right now, disappointed. I had prepared my self for the end, for the blissful oblivion to follow. Instead, this was it. Nothing. The enemy were drifting away, and we were just standing here. Most were celebrating, but I was lost. I saw Sam heading my way. I could feel his relief; none of his pack would be lost. I could feel, too, his concern. He looked at me sadly and nudged me on the shoulder. He was telling he had known what I was thinking of, what I was thinking now. He could read my disappointment, and he knew it wasn't the fight itself I was regretting. I know it was hurtful to him, seeing that I wanted it all to end, but now that the adrenaline was leaving me, I didn't care again. The pain was flooding through me. I wanted him to hurt as much as I did. I was glad he knew. I turned and ran into the woods, not looking anywhere but at my escape. I could hear Seth and Jacob in my head, but enough was enough.

"_GO AWAY!!" _my thoughts sobbed. And once again I was running.


	8. Dawning

I stared up at the Cullens house. I knew Seth and Jacob were inside, speaking with the leeches – the truce was over for me now – but they were in human form, and I had something I wanted to say. I couldn't take any more of being near La Push and Sam. I wanted to follow Jacobs lead and leave for a while, just go all animal, no thinking, just instinct. I knew from the thoughts in Jacobs head that it had helped a little to leave human life behind for a while, but I knew, too, the interference from the rest of the pack was distracting, and a reminder of that which you were trying to avoid and forget. I had found that running, as fast as I can, as far as I can, helped to let everything wash away. I steeled myself – this would be only the second time I had entered the bloodsuckers home, and to top it off, I never liked being anywhere near them in human form. I ambled forward slowly, up the front steps, and listened out for Seth and Jacobs voices - they seemed to be coming from somewhere to the right. I stepped through the front door, and took a deep breath, partly to calm my anxiety and partly so I could hold my breath as long as possible and avoid the leech smell. I turned to the right, and went through another door into what was obviously the Cullens dining room, although really, what did they need a dining room for? Call a spade a spade, or in this case a leech a leech – their rooms should be dark and menacing, reflecting what they are, not light, sun filled and airy, what a joke. Jacob was sitting at the end of the table, with Renesmee on his lap. She was reading to him, I couldn't see what, and I didn't really care. I never liked to think about how advanced she was even though she looked barely 3. Seth was next to them, laughing at something someone was saying. I can't imagine any of them saying anything that funny, really. I opened my mouth to speak, but at the same time someone rose from the other end of the table, laughing as well, a fairly new voice, but one I recognized. I froze. My mouth gaped. My universe imploded, then blew outwards, but only in one direction. Straight at the person standing there, looking at Seth. Everything that meant anything disappeared. I couldn't even think of my own name. I could see nothing, no light, no dark, Jacob Seth and Renesmee had vanished. I continued to stare, open mouthed. I must have looked like a real idiot because Seth spoke, and I registered what he was saying, somewhere in my mind.

"Ah, hello, Leah. Earth to Leah."

I closed my mouth and forced myself to draw my eyes away from my sun, the centre of my universe, the reason for my being.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Leah, what's up with you?"

I knew I was supposed to respond to Seth, but it was all I could do to even be looking at him. My mind was still across the other side of the room, listening for any sound, the slightest movement.

"Leah?" Jacob was speaking now, and he sounded worried. "Is something wrong? What's happened?" He was standing up, placing Renesmee carefully on the chair he had just vacated. She put a hand to his cheek as he bent down, and he responded to her silent question. "I don't know, Nessie, but I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled down at her before turning to me. "Leah?" He was walking over to me. "Do you want to come outside with me, tell me what it is?"

I nodded numbly, and let him lead me out of the Cullens house, and back down the stairs that I had come up mere moments before. Barely minutes, but in that time my world had been flipped upside down, and I still wasn't thinking clearly, straining towards the dining room. I must have looked as desperate as I felt, but Jacob confused my wanting to return with a desire to run. I didn't want to run. Not away at least. Never again. Jacob continued to stare at me with confusion beginning to border on fear.

"How did it feel when you imprinted on Renesmee." I barely dared to breathe.

"Imprinted, Leah, what……" he drifted off, then his eyes became aware. "Leah…do you think…"

"Yes. I'm fairly certain I just imprinted on Nahuel."


	9. Unsure

**I know these are coming quickly – and I hope you are still enjoying the chapters. I want to get out everything while it is all in my head ready to go, and it's nice to finally move ahead with Leah, so these have been racing forward. I'm hoping more twists and turns are in store for Leah, and I'm also hopeful you stick with me and we will see together. Thanks for reading.**

Jacob laughed. Not just your normal, 'oh ha ha, that's funny', but a full blown roar. "Something _funny_ Jacob?" Nice to see this odd turn of events hadn't removed my easily ignited temper. Something was there that still felt like me.

"Oh, sorry." He panted, trying to stop his laughter. Sure. Sorry. "It's just…..Leah - hater of leeches - imprints on a half-vampire?" he started laughing again, leaning forward, his hands on his knees. I really didn't see what so amusing.

"He _smells_ nothing like a vampire." I huffed, determined that would count for something.

"I know _that_, Leah. He smells just like Nessie. But smell doesn't make the man." And he proceeded to laugh again at his own joke.

I _suppose_ it is ironic, that I, of any werewolf would imprint upon…..suddenly it felt rude to say bloodsucker. Or leech. Damn. Was I going to become a big soft pile of marshmallow now, just because of this stupid imprint? I forced out the thought. Leech. I had imprinted on a leech. Well, half a leech. Half was human. I could focus on that. I turned at a sound from behind me, Seth bounding down the stairs.

"Well, you seem happy Jake; I guess it's nothing serious."

Jacob snorted, trying to keep a straight face. "Depends on what you call _serious._" He failed.

"What? Let me in on the joke." Seths head turned from Jacob to me and back again.

"Shall I tell him, Leah, or do you feel it would be the sisterly thing to tell him yourself?" he snickered again. This was getting beyond a joke, now. I felt the tremor start to build up in my body, run down my spine. It wouldn't hurt him for long if I ripped that smile off his face. Just a couple of days. Jacob wouldn't wait any longer for an answer.

"Leah imprinted on Nahuel." Now it was both of them, Seth fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. He obviously found the half-leech thing highly amusing too. I allowed my fantasy of phasing and tearing to stretch out to include my brother also. It was part of the big sister role, keeping him in line, as far as I was concerned.

Jacob finally managed to settle slightly, breathing in and out deeply, occasionally punctuated by a sharp 'ha!'

"So, I guess you're not the genetic dead end you thought you were, Leah."

Wow. Not much else could tear through my newfound release, except the reminder that babies weren't a part of my future.

"I'm not _pregnant_, Jacob." I sighed. "I imprinted. Quite a difference."

"Well, I'm really glad for you, Leah. It's about time." I looked at Seth. I appreciated the sentiment, but _it's about time_? What was I, an old woman, finally finding love on my death bed? Seriously.

"And what a relief for us, not having to see your images of Sam again." Yet another small snicker from Jacob. Sam. Huh. I realized in that moment, this was the longest time I had ever gone without thinking of Sam. Even when I ran, when I tried to hide, all I really succeeded in hiding from was the worst of the pain. I had never been able to entirely remove Sam from my mind. But the moment I had looked at Nahuel, nothing. Not a flicker. Not until Jacob had mentioned him. I pushed through the memories now. I brought up Sams face and was surprised to find nothing. All our times together. Nil. Emily…just the love I have for her. No jealousy, no resentment, just happiness. I pushed harder, thought about the time immediately after Sam left me, of facing him everyday in the pack, and still, nothing. All I could dredge up was friendship. Jacob watched the thoughts flit across my face, and became more serious.

"I'm going to let Sam and Emily know." I stared at him in surprise. What for? And straight away? Didn't I get time to really realize before the news was broadcast to everyone?

"Sam and Emily have been hurting right along with you, from the very beginning Leah. It broke Sams heart every day watching you suffer, and Emily…..she was you best friend. She was devastated seeing what their relationship did to you. But you were so stuck in your own head, you could never even _see_…."

He was probably right. As much as the memories didn't _hurt_ anymore, I could see what my pain caused me to do, and I could see how it would hurt those around me. It's not like I wasn't a sarcastic person before that, but it seemed like there was nothing left of me afterwards other than cutting comments.

"Yeah." I was slightly abashed. "I guess your right." Jacob gaped at me stunned.

"Wow. What did you do with Leah? Where's the whole '_what do you know, Jacob?' _I'm sure _I _didn't change that much."

HA! It was my turn to gape now. "Are you NUTS!? Living in your head since you imprinted is like listening in on a Brady Bunch episode, all perfect, not a thought out of line. When it comes to _Nessie_ anyway. Did you forget about throwing yourself in front of Bella when she was a newborn? Did you forget about Bella all _together_?" I was getting into my stride. "_I _can remember if you can't: 'There'll never be anyone for me but Bella'. Sob, sob, sob." I glared at him. "Didn't change that much. Ha."

Seth rolled his eyes at me. "What is _with_ you two? I just think it's nice."

Both of us looked at Seth.

"Shut up." We said in unison.

"Well, whatever Leah, enjoy letting him know. They deserve the peace that knowing this will bring. But Nahuel knows nothing of werewolves, remember. I'm outta here." With that Jacob phased, ripping apart yet another set of clothes and darting into the woods. I had to admit, he had a point. Nahuel didn't know anything about us, which of course meant he didn't know anything about imprinting. Which meant….

Seth was looking thoughtful. "He has a point Leah."

I just stared at him.. "Ah, _duh,_ Seth."

Alice danced out the door right at that moment.

"Hey Seth." She chirped.

"Alice!" he grinned back.

I was confused. What was I supposed to do with _this _uncomfortable situation? I just grunted. Unfortunately, she took that as a sign to start chatting.

"You know we can all hear you in there, right?" she smiled at me pleasantly. Oh, no. I was so amazed, astounded, off this planet I had forgotten about the……vamps. And that they could hear me. And that meant…

"Luckily for you," she went on, "Nahuel headed out with Edward and Bella to try hunting the vegetarian way after Seth came out here, so he didn't catch a word. But the rest of us did." She grinned at me. "There is nothing I love more than a new romance…"

The glare on my face said it all.

"Uh, Alice…I'm starving. Could I…" It worked. Seth distracted her from her train of thought. Luckily. There was _no way_ I was going down that road with her. Whatever it would have taken to halt it.

"Sure. This way Seth." They headed off after food, leaving me to my own thoughts. Wow. My thoughts spun and swirled around in my head, but they didn't even seem like my own. Part of me was worried, Nahuel had presumably never hunted animals before, only weak humans, and he was only half a vampire, what if he wasn't strong enough, what if a bear or a mountain lion got in a good swipe at him…? The other half of me wanted to be sick that these thoughts were even in there. Such soppy nonsense, I wasn't even like that at my happiest with Sam. Overall was a feeling of elation. So I could imprint after all. Relief warred with happiness. I wasn't _such _a freak, and speed wasn't the only thing I had anymore. Ok, so no babies, but a mate…wow. A real chance at happiness. And then I realized, and my elation backpedaled slightly. Every male I had ever met bolted at any sign of possessiveness and excessive emotion, and I was supposed to walk right up to Nahuel and just say, you are my life? Oh I was sure _that_ one was going to go down well. Like a lead balloon.


	10. Contact With The Cullens

**So I am considering doing the next chapter from Nahuels perspective, but I really need some opinions on that. So review, and tell me if you think that would go down well, or not. And enjoy this chapter.**

I paced back and forward, pausing occasionally, reconsidering and then continuing on.

"_Oh, come on Leah. You have to do it."_

"_Yeah, pain, but not while you're pestering me, not a chance." _No matter how much I'd tried, Seth wouldn't leave me be. Neither would Jacob for that matter, but he was being silent in the hopes I would forget he was there, and he would get a good look at what I was thinking. Huh. I've _never_ been that oblivious. I kept up my pacing. I suppose I could phase, and then they wouldn't be in my head, but then, I wouldn't know where they were, and what they were listening to, so for now, wolf it was.

"_Leah…"_ Seth was whining at me now. I bared my teeth, not at all interested in whatever he wanted to say, excluding 'see you later'.

"_Fine." _He sulked. _"I'm outta here_. _Gonna visit Mom and Charlie." _Things with our Mom and Charlie had become more serious, very rapidly. It was weird, but I wasn't upset about it. Indifferent. As long as Mom was happy. She'd suffered a lot after Dad died and when Seth and I became werewolves. Mostly I was relieved she had ended up with someone normal, not caught up in this mess.

"_C'mon, Jake, I know you're there. I _really_ wish you weren't." _Waiting, waiting…

"_Oh, fine. But you know I don't like to leave Nessie, can't you give me a break? I could _make _you..."_ I can feel him actually considering commanding me to leave him be. I was astounded.

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Well…fine. No, I wouldn't. I said so didn't I?"_ He growled the last one at me, and I could feel the frustration. Surprisingly, some of the frustration is because he wants to make sure I'm ok. Overly paternal again. And _highly_ embarrassing.

"_I am _so_ glad Seth didn't get that image."_ I threw at him. _"I think he would puke. I think _I'm_ going to puke."_

He laughed at me. _"Nice to know my concern is so highly valued." _A mental sigh. _"Fine. I'll go see how Embry and Quil are. It really has been a long time. Let Nessie know for me."_

"_Jacob. She's asleep. It's nearly midnight. Trust me; she won't be missing you at all."_ I could picture his eyes rolling at me.

"_Yeah, well, if she wakes up, you know. I don't want her to worry…"_His decision to leave wavered slightly.

"_Jacob, get lost before I kick some butt. Seriously."_

I could see the trees as he turned and darted towards La Push. I waited until I felt him phase human, then I did too, pulling on the ragged set of clothes I still had from the Cullens. I figured one acceptance was plenty enough. I took two steps towards the Cullens place, then turned back around and sat on a fallen log nearby, looking in that direction. I seemed to do that a lot, but never with quite the same feelings as now. I remember thinking I would love nothing more than the whole place catching fire, and destroying everything in it…this time I knew I would walk through the fire myself to save my soul mate, and if he asked, everyone else too. I would destroy anyone who even considered something that could cause Nahuel any pain. It was disgusting, really, the way I felt. If it was anyone else I would find it sickening. I _did_ find Jacobs mind a true horror of lovey dovey feelings, bleagh. But when it comes to Nahuel…

Ok. I was entirely determined that I truly had to do this. It was all well and good to be gooey eyed sitting here on my own, but that wasn't what I wanted, surely it wasn't going to be the best I would get. God, Jacob and Quil had it easy. Their imprints were children, who would grow up knowing the loving protectiveness of their big brothers, then friends, then lovers. Not that I would want to imprint on a child. Gross. But I got it, and I saw how much easier it would be, to start that way, and get to this stage when they grew up, everything just falling into place. Truly, it hadn't even been easy for Sam, and Emily was a hopeless romantic. Alright, I had a lot to do with things being so much harder, but it took him ages to convince her they were meant to be. How was I going to explain this to some guy I had never even said hello to? What do I do, just walk up to him and say 'Hey, you and I are destined to be together forever, marry me?' Crap. He would just bolt, wondering who the freak was. Ha. Finally I imprint, and yet _still_ I am the freaky girlie-wolf, even if the reasons for my freakiness were so different now, 'cause apparently it was no longer being unable to imprint. I suppose, if I ever thought I _would_, I might have planned out what I would say, have prepared myself for the moment, but I always thought Sam was the only one for me, so the furthest I would think was how to make him want me again. And now I was staring at the place where my half leech soul mate was, wondering how to tell him we were destined. That no matter what he said I would always be connected to him, always love him. Right, well. Dwelling on it was just frightening me more, making me think of all the ways he could reject my imprint; laugh in my face, look at me like I was crazy. Look right through me. Time to face whatever was coming. I was apprehensive, but thrilled at the same time. I would get to see him again, memorize his features; I had had only the merest glance at him last time, and that was entirely overshadowed by shock and awe. I ambled slowly towards the huge, white house, concentrating on breathing in and out, trying not to think about anything else. I was almost to the steps, when I was brought up short by the little Cullen.

"Leah, you can't seriously be considering seeing Nahuel looking like _that._" She wrinkled her nose, looking down at my stained and torn outfit. Huh. As much as I hated to agree with her, she did have a point. But it wasn't like I could just wander in the house in wolf form, and try to explain myself. Hold on…

"How did you even know that was my intention?"

Mini-Cullen rolled her eyes at me. "Uh, Edward of course? He heard you coming."

Crap. I forgot about him. It was bad enough knowing the rest of the vamps were going to be able to hear me, and now I was reminded that one would be hearing my every thought as well. I seriously considered asking her to send Nahuel out instead, but that seemed just a little too juvenile for me. Bite the bullet, Leah. Alice was eyeing me again. I didn't like it. If I didn't know already that we werewolves smelt terrible to the vamps, I would have thought she was considering me as a late night snack. Another shock of fear…what if I smelt so bad to Nahuel that he couldn't stand to be around me…

Edward suddenly emerged from the house.

"Leah, I can't stand hearing you think these things without correcting you. Nahuel has been around Jacob and Seth plenty, and he doesn't seem bothered. And Nessie seems to think Jacob smells quite nice." He cringed at that one. "Alice most certainly isn't thinking of taking a bite. She has something much more horrific in mind." There could be something WORSE than being bitten by a stinking leech? "Lastly, I promise I will try not to listen. In fact, if you are truly concerned, Bella and I can return to our cottage. That's too far away to hear your thoughts."

Wow. I actually felt _gratitude _to the bloodsucker. Shock. Edward smiled at that thought, and I grimaced. _"Still there, huh?"_

He laughed outright. "I wish as much as you that I could turn it off at times. Like now. I pity you what I can see in Alices head." Of course. She was still gazing at me, though now looking more thoughtful and excited than anything else. "We'll head out, Leah. I'll just grab Bella and Nessie." He raised the corner of his mouth in amusement, and turned to go back inside. _"Thanks."_ I thought grudgingly. He laughed. "Let's see if you still feel that way later." He was gone and the little Cullen was still looking.

"Right…" she started. "I think a shower would be a good place to begin."

Huh? Oh. Oh, no. Now I remember hearing a few things from Jacob about how much Alice _loved_ to dress Bella up, like an oversized paper doll. No way.

"And then…"she was still going.

"Not a chance, Alice." I ground out. Her face fell.

"Oh. But don't you want to look _nice…_"

Hmm. Oh, man. Was I _seriously_ considering what she was saying?

"I don't need a shower, Alice. There is a river near here, you know. I do like to swim in there on a daily basis."

"Well, I could do something really nice with your hair…." She reached a hand toward it as she spoke, but drew back at the look on my face. I considered what she said though, I have been in wolf form so much, it must be a tangled mess…

"I could do with a brush."

She grinned.

"NOT a hairstyle."

"And what you're wearing…" she looked down at my shameful outfit, and I huffed.

"A pair of jeans and a clean shirt _would_ be nice." I admitted grudgingly.

She looked crestfallen. "Jeans? For your date with destiny?" My glare cut her short.

It was her turn to huff. "Fine. Jeans and a shirt. And some makeup…"she looked revoltingly hopeful.

"No. Brush, jeans, shirt. Thanks." I can't believe I was doing this. Imprinting is a real attitude adjustment. Or maybe it just made me more aware. Either way, I couldn't believe I would accept _anything_ from a stinking bloodsucker. Or be thankful for it. She clapped her hands.

'I'll be right back!" She darted back inside, and I turned away, feeling extremely uncomfortable. All I really wanted to do was either go inside, or go back to hiding, but I was standing here like a fool, waiting for help from a leech. I heard the door open again, and I turned back; ready to accept her favor with as much grace as I could muster. Instead I saw her face staring horrorstruck through the front window, her arms full of clothing. And right in front of me, Nahuel, looking slightly confused, but smiling at me. I gaped, like an idiot. Or a goldfish.

"Ah, um…" his face threw me, his scent baffled me. His red eyes were disconcerting. "Uh…"

"Hello?" he said.


	11. A New Day Dawns

**A unanimous decision – Nahuel's POV. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. And thank you heaps to those who have reviewed, and those of you have stuck with the story so far. It is greatly appreciated.**

**Nahuels POV**

I had just stepped out of the Cullens home for a moment, to escape my Aunts discussion of my father and sisters with the older Cullens. It seems the good Doctor was curious as to what would make Joham want a super-race. I knew he really wanted to talk to me about it, but I had nothing worthwhile to say, so I thought I would leave them to it, and head north to hunt for a while. I was wondering if it would be inappropriate to visit Bella and Edward also, but judging from the way Rosalie and Emmett acted when they thought no one was around, and even when they knew they were, I figured probably so. I'd had no real experience of couple behavior; it was always just Huilen and I. As I stepped out the front door, I noticed a very agitated young woman standing at the bottom of the steps. Judging from her smooth coppery skin and dark hair, she must be the famed Leah I had heard about from Jacob, Seth and the Cullens. I found the idea of these werewolves strange enough, so a female didn't seem particularly odd to me, but it appeared she was the only one they had ever had. I had to admit, I was curious. There was only so much I could draw from the others. Also, I didn't believe she could be as harsh as the rest of her 'pack' seemed to think she was. So I continued forward, smiling, although she wasn't looking my way yet. She looked up at the sound of the door closing and just stared at me. My smile faltered slightly at the expression on her face, like an animal that had been trapped. Which, ironically, she probably felt she was. I wasn't like the Cullens, after all, my diet consisted of human blood, and she would have expected that she would fall under the category of meal, more than peer. I hitched my smile back up, to show her that wasn't on my mind at all. She smelt mouthwatering, but not in a dinner kind of way. More like….I wanted to put my nose to her hair and draw her in.

"Uh, um…uh…"

I was guessing that I'd surprised her, appearing out of nowhere this way, some vampire that she had never met. I was sure she must be too terrified to speak. It was up to me, then.

"Hello?" It came out more of a question than I had intended, the look on her face was disconcerting, had thrown my train of thought.

"H…Hi." She had a wonderfully smooth voice, I noticed, like silk.

"I'm Nahuel…" I left it open, hoping she would stop looking so nervous, and just start talking, like her brother, who I couldn't seem to stop. That was fine by me, though, I really wasn't used to speaking to people, I found it easier to listen.

"Um…" This wasn't looking good. "I know. I'm Leah." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said this, like she was protecting herself.

"Oh." Great. What a stupid thing to say. Oh.

"Uh…I was just waiting for Alice." I followed her gaze to the window, and saw the tiny Cullen standing there, her arms full of clothing. I grinned. In the short time I had been here, I had seen her bully every female around her into letting her have her way with them. It seemed Leah was her latest victim. I didn't get it, myself; in the jungle that was my home, clothing barely even made it onto the list of necessity, and really we only wore the one thing until we wore it out entirely. It was amusing though, the way Alice flitted around dressing and redressing the whole house. I couldn't wait for her to start in on Huilen, she wouldn't know what she was in for. Leah looked lost again, and turned as if to leave. I put my hand out to grab her, realized how violent this could seem to her, and just settled for "Wait."

She faced me again, looking drawn and nervous. I didn't think I could _be_ that terrifying, but I was getting concerned the poor girl might bolt with fear at any moment.

"I was just heading out; you don't have to leave on my account."

"Don't go."

I must have imagined that was what she said, she whispered it so quietly. I thought it more likely she had said go, leaving her to get back to what she was doing. Still I couldn't help myself; "Why?"

She went red. Her warm russet skin darkened to a sunburned bronze. Damn. Seems not only was I scaring her half to death, I was embarrassing her as well. I really wasn't doing well with conversation. She drew in a quick breath.

"It was you I really wanted to speak with, I just…"one hand drifted to her hair, finding a loose twig lodged there, and ripped it out, going redder. I looked at her closer; her mussed dark hair, falling around her face, a few stray leaves caught in the strands. Her pink lips, pursed, her high cheekbones, still maintaining that reddish tinge. Her long, lean body, though she was still half a head shorter than me. She was wearing a top that showed her arms, and some sort of pants that were so short, my breath stuck in my throat. Her feet were bare, and shifting uncomfortably in the dirt. My mind swirled, I felt like I was looking at a female for the first time in my life. I suppose, in a way, that's exactly what I was doing, as the only women I was used to seeing were my aunt, and my victims, and now the Cullens. But this was the first one I really _saw. _She was looking at me oddly, now, and she seemed like she had something she really wanted to say. I pulled myself out of my musings.

"Do you know much about us? The werewolves I mean. What have you heard from Jacob, and Seth?"

This was a surprising shift; I was expecting something more along the lines of 'what are you doing here still?' Everyone else had already gone, but Huilen had wanted to know more about this coven, so strong they brought the whole royal family upon themselves, but so _good_ at the same time.

"Not a lot." I admitted. "I'm still very curious. I've never heard of anything quite like it before." She started to tell me about how the wolves first originated, years before, as spirit warriors. We walked as she talked, into the woods to a fallen tree trunk and sat down. She talked for hours, but I was so fascinated, it seemed like barely minutes. She told me how the Cullens returning began a new generation of werewolves, and that because there was so many vampires in their coven now, the wolf pack had grown bigger than it had ever been. She told how Jacob broke away to protect Bella, how her brother ran off with him, and how she left to protect him, becoming a new pack. She paused there, and I had the impression there was something she wasn't saying, but I was so enthralled by what she was telling me, I didn't stop to ask what it was. She branched off then, telling me about her father, how he'd died recently, and how much she missed him. How it seemed her mother had found love with Bellas father, and about Bella being turned. She talked so quickly at some moments, it was lucky I was half vampire, or I would never have caught what she was saying. The sun was dawning over the trees when I realized how tired she was getting. Her eyelids were half closed, and her words were beginning to slur, but still she kept on, like she was determined to say everything before unconsciousness overtook her. I yawned, feigning tiredness myself; really I could go days, sometimes weeks, before I needed sleep, though unfortunately the human side of me eventually won out on this point. I stood, stretching, and she looked up at me, her face so warm, and soft with her drowsiness, I nearly did lean in then to catch more of her scent, just to see if it got better when closer. She looked over my head to the tree tops, and her mouth fell open in a little 'oh' of surprise.

"Huh. We've been here quite a while, haven't we?"

The corner of my mouth lifted. It made me oddly happy that she had enjoyed telling me her stories as much as I had enjoyed hearing them.

"Shall we head back to the Cullen's, get some rest?" The look she gave me was a mixture of disgust and hope. The strangest combination I had ever seen.

"No…"she said slowly. I waited for her to elaborate, but she looked down instead, so I couldn't see her face. After a minute; "I…I don't sleep there."

'Oh." Again with the imaginative conversation. "Why?"

"The smell," she said quietly, still looking down, "and….I feel more comfortable sleeping in wolf form."

Ah. All the time I had been with her, even while she told me her legends, I forgot that she was a werewolf. And I had just assumed that she slept at the Cullens; her brother and Jacob did a lot of the time.

"Can I see?" she stared at me, astounded.

"See me sleep?" she asked, confused.

Stupid, stupid. I really needed to brush up on my conversation skills. "I meant see you, what did you call it? Phase?" That horrified look was back again.

"Uh…"

"Sorry." I said quickly. "I was just curious, how it works, you know."

She looked down again. "Maybe some other time." Her face was red again. I couldn't begin to guess why, she had seemed…proud of her heritage. I would have guessed she would want to impress me. She continued to sit there, looking up at me…waiting? I supposed I should _leave_, but I felt so drawn to this intriguing girl; if she hadn't been falling asleep in front of my eyes, I would have continued to sit there, just listening. It was the strangest thing I had ever experienced, and I had been experiencing things for 150 years.

"Well, I guess I will see you later? When you've slept?" Ridiculous, I sounded almost desperate. "I'd love to hear more."

She laughed darkly at that, and I was even more curious.

"Sure you do. For now." I wished I knew what she meant by that. I wanted to lean closer, my senses screaming to be allowed a full intake of her scent, instead I smiled at her.

"Well, pleasant dreams." An odd look passed across her face.

"Yes." She said thoughtfully. "Pleasant dreams."

I turned and strolled rapidly out of the woods, towards the Cullens. Behind me I heard the faintest whooshing of air, and I was tempted to turn back around, to sneak a look…but I fought against the bizarre feeling, and continued on. When I entered the house, Huilen and the Cullens were still talking, so I continued right past them to the dining room. Although completely unnecessary, it served well as an informal area to sit and chat, and it was in here I found Edward and Bella, admiring their daughter, Renesmee as she drew a remarkably detailed picture of her family. Edwards mouth lifted in a smile, but he didn't even look my way as he spoke.

"I see you met Leah." It was very strange, having someone pick things right out of your head. "And I see things went well." He laughed outright then. I couldn't see what was so funny.

"You will." He answered my thought. I looked again at Bella, and at Renesmee. When I'd first sat with Edward and Bella, after the victory over the Volturi, I had been so sad, thinking about my mother, and how things could have, no, _should have_ been for her. My father had used her for his own purposes, implanting me and leaving her to die. I knew from my aunt that my mother had loved my father, and to the very end, she believed he would save her. Even as she screamed in agony and was bled dry, me ripping my way out of her womb. She never doubted him. If my father had been like Edward, he would have been there, helping her, saving her, and we could have lived like this family; happy, alive and together. Instead, I followed my newborn instinct and bit my aunt, the only person who truly cared about my mother, and condemned her to share this life with me. My father, in his selfishness, had ruined life for all three of us. Now when I looked at Edward and his family though, I felt more positive. I had accepted that my mother had loved me enough. That the sacrifice was one she had made willingly, not something that was _entirely_ my fault. And that, maybe, I could have a life something like they had. Maybe…I noticed Edwards mouth tightened slightly, but he didn't let me in on what he was thinking, even though I could sense it was directed at me. Instead, I mused, "She was nothing like what I had been expecting, from what everyone had said."

Edward laughed, Bella looked amazed, and Renesmee, looking up from her picture, looked at me with a bemused expression in her brown eyes.

"And how long have you spoken to her for, Nahuel? I think you're jumping the gun." Bella this time.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I think you need to spend a bit more time with her before you comment."

My heart swelled. More time. Yes, I could definitely do that.


	12. Pushed

**Okay, so back to Leahs perspective….**

I phased back to my wolf form, scratching at the dirt with my paws. The tangle of emotions I was feeling was insane, and self-disgust was most certainly at the top of my list. How many times did he give me the chance to tell him I had imprinted, and instead I had changed the subject, avoiding it at all cost. But I had been enjoying the time so much…just sitting next to him, I felt like finally, I was at home. I had felt so out of place for so long; I didn't want to destroy the moment. Not for anything. And especially not with the look of revulsion I could imagine on his face when he found out the girlie-wolf was on his tail. Huh. I found the most comfortable patch of ground I could - not hard when you're an animal, anything is comfortable - and lay down thinking of the last words he had said to me; pleasant dreams. Ah. I didn't know if they would be pleasant, but I knew they would be about him…I wondered what he would think of that. I slept.

*****

I woke with the rest of my pack intruding in my head space. Not good.

"_Gross, Sis. NOT something I needed to see." _I was just coming out of a dream of Nahuel. Seemed they _had _been pleasant, for me at least.

"_C'mon, Seth, it could have been worse than her imagining _kissing_ him. It could have been…"_

"_Stop right there Jacob Black or I will pound you into the ground." _I did not need him letting that train of thought go too far.

"_Yeah, Jacob, I'm begging you. DO NOT GO THERE!!!" _My head echoed with Seths yelling.

Jacob was trawling through my thoughts again. "_Aw, c'mon Leah, you were with him all night and you didn't say _one word_? I never thought I would have any reason to call you of all people a chicken."_

If I had been in human form, I would have flushed at that. _"Don't push it, Jake. You know I'll kick your butt. Any time."_

"_Sure, sure Leah."_

"_Wanna race?"_ I could definitely use burning off some steam, and making him eat his words, well that would just be so much sweeter.

"_Nah. I wanna visit Nessie."_

"_Can I come with?" _Seth, ever the annoying little brother.

"_Sure. How about you Leah? Going to come visit your leech." _Ha ha.

"_Half leech, Jake. A very important distinction."_ I hesitated, embarrassed because I really did want to come along. Wishing I didn't have to tell Jacob that. I would pay for it for weeks.

"_I won't say a word, Leah. Alpha promise." _He wheezed out a laugh. Yeah right.

"_Fine."_ I tried to put as much disgust into that thought as I could, to hide my real feelings. Seth just rolled his eyes.

"_Whatever, lets move, I'm starving."_

Typical. When did my brother ever think about anything else but food? I edged forward, more eager than I would like to admit to get to the Cullens. Jacob huffed out another laugh at my thoughts and broke into a full run, I began to press forward as well, until I remembered something else Nahuel had said. He had asked to see me phase. I wasn't ready for that, nor to be honest, was I ready for him to see me in wolf form, either. I phased human where I was, and loped toward the Cullens home on two legs instead four. I was still ridiculously fast, and got there just after Jacob and Seth. Jacob rolled one wolf eye at me and I gave into my juvenile instincts. I poked out my tongue. Unsurprisingly, I looked up at that second to see Nahuel standing in the doorway, laughing at my stupidity. Idiot. Now I had humiliated myself. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. And I wanted to run up there and recreate my dream. I decided to go for the happy medium. My cheeks burned, and I walked slowly up the stairs. I heard Jacob and Seth barking with laughter as they went round the corner of the house to phase and dress.

"Good morning, Leah." I gaped, amazed again at the beauty of his dark, smooth skin, his red eyes; which I knew should bother me, but didn't; and his long black braids. His voice hypnotized me, smooth and rich - like hot chocolate on a cold morning it warmed me from my head to my toes. I gave him a small smile; the best I could manage with my mind in turmoil; and wished him a good morning in return. Just as I was about to ask, he answered my unspoken question;

"Edward told me you were all coming." Huh. Of course he did. Once again, shock - I was grateful. Except for the tongue poking incident. I heard laughter from inside the house.

"Are you hungry?" Huh. Thoughtful. I wanted to say 'no', be the kind of delicate female who picked at her food, but my stomach embarrassed me. Because I hadn't had enough embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." He led me to the dining room. On the table were three plates piled high with big, juicy steaks and loads of vegetables. Oh yeah, it was dinnertime. I was thinking breakfast. Another quieter rumble reminded me I didn't really care. I _was_ hungry.

"Esme." He murmured. "She thought you all might like something." Huh. I can't believe how appreciative I was getting of these leeches. I would be best buddies with them at this rate. I shuddered.

I sat at the head of the table. I knew it would bug Jacob, and I had a silent chuckle to myself. Revenge is sweet. Nahuel sat in the seat beside me, watching as I cut a huge piece of steak and started chewing. Yet more embarrassment. I was too hungry to stop myself, so I didn't look up again until I had eaten everything. By this time, Jacob and Seth had smelled the food and had seated themselves, Jacob throwing me a look of irritation. I grinned at him.

"So what do you think of our Leah, Nahuel?" Great. Jacob was returning the favor. I looked at Nahuel, and he seemed slightly surprised by Jacobs question.

"She's…" I waited, holding my breath. "Fascinating." Jacob and Seth burst out laughing and I glared at them both. Fascinating. I wonder what he meant by that. Fascinating like an animal at the zoo?

"Do you think she's _pretty_?" Great. Seth was joining the fun and games. I rose from my chair, and grabbed the plate, stalking towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean by _pretty_?" Nahuel was asking.

Jacob smirked, and answered for Seth. "You know, do you like how she looks."

"Oh." I was at the sink, listening intently, relieved that no-one could see my face. "Yes. Of course I do."

Huh. He thought I was pretty. Even in the same raggedy clothes I had been wearing for weeks, my hair a mess, probably covered in dirt…and eating an elephant's portion. Huh. My knees felt slightly weak.

"Did she happen to talk to you about imprinting?" My knees no longer felt weak. They locked into place. Jacob was really going to suffer for this one.

"Imprinting? No." Nahuel sounded confused. Jacob thought it best to enlighten him.

"When we see our soul mate, we imprint. We are connected to them, and love them, for eternity."

"Oh, is that why you are so close to Renesmee?"

"Yes." That was enough. I had to get in there.

"Don't you think you are overstepping here now, Jake?" Anger and sarcasm colored my tone.

"No, _Lee-lee_, not at all." He smirked. That was it. He'd pushed me beyond what I was capable of handling. My body shivered in response, and before I could fight for any kind of control, my clothes were shredded at my paws. I'd gone this far now, might as well get in a good few swipes, too. Nahuels image of me would already be destroyed. I pounced.


	13. Fascinating

**Thanks to everyone kind enough to spend a moment and share their opinions, it marvelous – now seems a good time to let you know a little more of what's going on in my head. The chapters **_**are**_** coming out very quickly; I love to write, and whilst I have the time, and a story, I want to get it out there. Also, I know I love to read the other fanfics, and I love reading new chapters, so I figure if I'd love updates all the time, so would anyone else, right? I hope so! And Nahuels eyes…I'm sure all of you are huge fans of Twilight, as am I. I have read and reread the books and I know Nahuels eyes are described as teak….a stunning color which I can clearly imagine Leah loving…but I have an idea in mind that requires his eyes to be red, to keep things simpler. I have taken liberty with that aspect, though I try as much as possible to look at things the way I imagine Stephenie Meyer would, and keep things she has in her books as they are wherever I can. With a book that enjoyable, I really wouldn't want to try and change things up too much. This next chapter is approximately the same time as the last, but from Nahuels view again…I really wanted all sides of the blossoming romance. Now that I have finished with my babbling, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Nahuels POV**

I had to admit, it would have been a nice time to sleep. I found myself wandering aimlessly, picking up this and that, half heartedly listening to conversations, the entire time waiting for Leah to wake up again. Huilen was watching me, all day, out of the corner of her eye, and I seriously considered heading out, just for a while…but I was worried _she_ would come, and I would miss my chance. I was amazed that there was enough room in my head to think of her so much, I was used to things being simple – wander, hunt, little else. I had never before ventured out of the jungle, and I'd never had any desire to travel anywhere further than village to village, and then only because to stay in one place would have made us too obvious. I didn't want for anything; I was content, just me, my aunt and our slow days. I never thought there was anything else _to_ want. And then we were talked into leaving our comfortable home by Kachiri, one of the few people we might consider 'friend', though we only saw her and the rest of her coven maybe every other decade. She begged our help and we went, not entirely willingly, with her, and friends of hers, Alice and Jasper, our aim to prove that half-vampires, like myself, could blend easily into the vampire world, and not expose any one of us to humans. So our adventure went, traveling to places I had never been, but still, I wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by the trees I knew and loved. I gave my evidence, the fight was over, and I was impatient for us to leave again. Until Leah. It had been just one night, sitting next to her, hearing her voice, her passion, and that was it. I wanted to hear more, I wanted to hear everything she had to say. She seemed so different to every female I'd met; so much more….there was nothing I could think of to describe her accurately. And how I felt…it made no sense, I didn't know her at all, but I felt like I did, like I'd known her my whole life. Or like I'd known my whole life I would find her…though I'd never even known there was anything to look for. Her face was at the forefront of my mind; the red tinge to her russet skin, her dark eyes so full of life. And the smell of her, like the rain in the jungle, so pure and fresh, earth and grass. Like the scent of life. Perfect. I felt like I was home when I was next to her, or like home didn't exist, and it didn't matter. My mind was in absolute confusion.

I was sitting in one of the Cullens chairs, in the lounge, when Edwards head snapped up, and his eyes flew to me. I was still getting used to his ability to read thoughts, it was extremely disconcerting. I wondered what thought I'd had in particular had caught his attention.

"Not you." He said, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. "But something that would interest you. Alice has seen guests for dinner, but she can't see _who_. Just three plates on the table, and the only people I can think of that she can't see that eat…"

My mind struck immediately upon what he was saying. "Leah."

"And the rest of her pack, of course. Remarkable. Leah has only come in the house once before, out of desperation…" He looked thoughtful, and at the same time amused.

One of the older Cullens, Esme, streaked into the lounge.

"Did I hear dinner guests, Edward? What do we have in the fridge?" My eyes widened as I realized she planned to be the one who cooked the meal for them.

"Could I offer my assistance, Esme?" I wasn't much of a cook, but I thought my ability to taste the food would come in handy.

"Sure." She raced into the kitchen and I followed behind slowly. Cupboards were already thrown open by the time I reached her, and she was buried in the fridge.

"Now I'm sure there were steaks in here, somewhere. They were for Charlie and Sue if they came around, but I can always get more later…aha!" she backed out with three enormous steaks in her hands, and put them on the bench with a few bottles of something.

"Just sprinkle that on those for me would you?" she was digging through one of the cupboards. We worked together for a bit in this way, she told me she had learnt a lot about cooking, along with Edward, while Bella had still been human, and she that she was disappointed there was not as much call for it anymore. "Of course, Jacob and Seth eat like crazy, but they're just as happy to grab a packet of chips, as to have me cook them anything fancy. Leah, however, being female and all, I'm sure would understand the joy of a well cooked meal. Especially one prepared with your help. Do you want to eat, too, Nahuel? I forgot you can have either." I was surprised by this; it seemed everyone had forgotten that I _could _eat real food. I wasn't bothered by that, I didn't really like it. But it was nice to be thought of. So I thanked her and declined her offer. Just as we lay the plates on the table, Edward called from the lounge "I can hear them. They're on their way."

My heart swelled, and again I was surprised by the reaction. This was a woman I hardly knew…yet just knowing she would be here affected me. I tried to pace myself as I went to the front door, and looked out over the grass. I could see two wolves flying out of the wolves: a russet one, and a tan one. I wondered whether one of them was Leah…. I had barely time to consider this before Leah was streaking out of the trees, looking just as lovely as the last time I had seen her, entirely human. Within moments she was almost upon the wolves – her speed, even as a human, was remarkable. I stepped quietly through the front door, and just caught Leah sticking her tongue out at the taller wolf before they walked away, barking with what seemed like it must have been laughter. I couldn't suppress a chuckle myself.

"Good morning, Leah." I wondered if she heard the humor behind the words – it was only good morning for her. She smiled slightly, and the sight warmed me. I could imagine she was wondering why I was standing here.

"Edward told me you were all coming." She was still looking at me, not saying a word. I knew she must be hungry, and as I was still working on my conversation skills – although admittedly they were improving thanks to the Cullens – so I thought I might tempt her with dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Her stomach rumbled in answer to my question, and I bit back a smile. I thought so.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." I led her into the Cullens dining room, and waited for her to take a seat. I wanted to be close enough to smell her scent over the food.

"Esme." I said softly. "She thought you might like something."I didn't see any reason to admit my part, as it was really Esme's idea, after all. She sat at the head of the table, and I took the seat closest, watching her avidly. She ate everything on her plate quickly. I was pleased; it seemed right that she should have a strong appetite like her pack – food was necessary for energy. Before she had finished Jacob and Seth had entered the room also, and took their places; although I seemed to miss some of the silent exchange between Jacob and Leah, because I saw a huge grin spread across her face. I smiled myself when I saw her eyes light up, they fairly shone with enjoyment.

"So what do you think of our Leah?" I looked again at Jacob, the question of course was directed at me. I was slightly surprised, this was a question I had been asking myself, and I was still unsure of the answer. I considered my answer carefully, trying to be entirely honest.

"She's…fascinating." Definitely fascinating. Intriguing. Interesting. Disarming. I could keep going. I could see her looking at me from the corner of my eye. I wondered what she made of the question – and of my answer.

"Do you think she's _pretty_?" Her brother this time. She stood and left the room at this question, so I guessed it was something she didn't want to hear the answer to, but I was slightly confused at the context. The closest comparison I could make was the word 'fairly', but did I think she was fairly?

"What do you mean by _pretty_? I asked. Jacob answered.

"You know, do you like how she looks."

"Oh." I could still see her in my mind, even though she was in the other room. Her warm skin, her sunlit smile….I answered truthfully, and automatically. "Yes. Of course I do." Without a doubt.

"Did she happen to talk to you about imprinting?" It seemed that Jacob was asking a lot of very confusing questions, and I wished I had an idea of where he was heading with them. I thought at least, though, if I was honest about my answers, maybe I would find out more about her. "Imprinting? No."

"When we see our soul mate, we imprint. We are connected to them, and love them, for eternity." I loved the sound of that. And it caused some things to make sense.

"Oh. Is that why you are so close to Renesmee?"

Jacobs face softened at the name. "Yes."

Leah strode in then, glaring. I had never seen her look so….ferocious. Truly like the wolf she was. Even more fascinating.

"Don't you think you're overstepping here now, Jake?"

Her eyes were shooting fire upon him as she spoke.

"No, _Lee-lee, _not at all." Lee-lee? I had never heard anything so foolish. Obviously Leah didn't like it either, because her body fairly shimmered in her anger. I was still, watching her, admiring her strength when her body exploded. I had the merest glimpse of bare leg and back before there, on the floor, amid a pile of torn clothing, was a grey wolf snarling in Jacobs direction. Her ears were flattened against her skull, and rage rose off her in waves. She looked about to pounce. Before she could do so, I reached out and touched her fur with my hand. It was silky smooth under my palm, the way I thought her hair would feel. She paused, seeming surprised, and turned her head in my direction. I continued to run my fingers through her fur, and felt the tension slowly begin to ease from her body. She directed one more glare at Jacob, then moved out from under my hand. She gave me one final look, her eyes boring into mine, before she ran from the room. Jacob and Seth stared at me, shock evident on their faces.


	14. Alice Interferes

**Okay, so this is chapter is half the story….I think it is going to be given a lot more perspective from Nahuel, so that will be the next chapter…**

I was entirely humiliated. There was a reason I wasn't prepared yet to phase in front of Nahuel. He had seen the real me, and I hadn't been quite ready for that. I wondered if he still found me 'fascinating'. He hadn't seemed…shocked or anything when I was in wolf form, in fact the feel of his hand stroking my fur, though nothing like what it would feel in human form, was a comforting thought, one I thought I could stand to concentrate on. He was so gentle, and it felt so soothing…I could definitely use more of that. I was sitting in the woods surrounding the Cullens while I mulled over all this, wondering also how on earth I was going to face Nahuel again, but knowing I was not going to be able to stay away. Every moment ached here, alone. The part of me that wanted to run back was getting stronger every minute. Damn imprinting. Couldn't even sulk in peace. Ironically, as I thought this, Jacob phased wolf and jumped into my head.

"_Typical, Leah, snap and bolt." _I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not.

"_Butt out, Jacob. This is your fault anyway. You can never shut your huge mouth."_ Ah. So much better. The familiar anger, drowning out the embarrassment I felt.

"_Aw, c'mon Leah."_

"_Was I not perfectly clear, Jacob…?"_

"_Look, I just phased so I could tell you Nahuel's still waiting here for you. Hey, if you didn't terrify him with the way you behaved, I think you're in with a chance."_

"_Wow, Jacob, you are hilarious." _I still wasn't impressed with Jake, but….

"_Yeah, Leah, he wanted me to come and get you. He had something he wanted to say."_

Huh. I was curious. And as I really didn't _want_ to stay away, this was as good an excuse as any…

I raced to the edge of the trees, and then halted. What was I going to wear once I phased? My _birthday suit_? I seriously didn't think so.

I'd left my clothes shredded in the Cullens dining room. Even from where I was I could hear Jacob laughing. He couldn't even think any sort of stupid comment, he was laughing so much. Funny. Oh what a wonderful joke. Leah snaps again and leaves herself without clothes. Ha-di-ha ha. I waited for him to pull it together.

"_Jake, do me a favor, and be a worthwhile leader. Grab me something to wear."_

"_What, no please?"_

I gritted my teeth. _"_Please_?"_

"_Not to worry, Leah, Alice, as always when it comes to clothes, is ready to save you."_

I was surprised. _"Wow, Jacob, how thoughtful. You already sorted it."_

"_Er…"_ he seemed a little embarrassed. _"It was Edward actually. He heard what you were thinking."_ Huh. I was starting to feel far too much gratitude to the leeches. It just wasn't right. And when it came to my esteemed Alpha…

"_Gee, thanks _soo_ much, Jake." _He phased out.

I waited barely a moment before Alice arrived. I almost reconsidered my birthday suit when I saw what she held out for me. The dress was beautiful, but entirely ridiculous. Even before I had become a werewolf, and dresses had become impractical, I had been more of a jeans and t-shirt girl. Skirts were as far as I went, and that was for weddings and funerals only. The scrap of material she held out looked like it belonged in some fashion magazine. It was a shimmering emerald green, fitted, obviously floor length. It was one shouldered and the split in the side was probably intended to end at my eyeballs. I was horrified. I just shook my head at Alice, willing her to understand this was _not_ going to work. She sighed and held it out to me more forcefully.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Leah. With your height, it'll be stunning."

I didn't want to look stunning. I wanted to look like me. I shook my head at her again, this time baring my teeth slightly, trying to make my point clear. Nuh-uh. Not a chance. She frowned at me.

"This could be easy, or it could be hard. You know I can force this on you."

I bared my teeth further. She could try.

"Did I fail to mention, it wouldn't be a one on one? Rosalie would love nothing more than a chance to manhandle you…." She trailed off and I gave her a look of disgust. I was sure Blondie would love more than just a bit of manhandling…a few broken bones would be a likely outcome. It seemed I had no other choice. I huffed in disgust and looked pointedly further into the trees. Privacy. Alice grinned, knowing she had won, and draped the dress over one arm. I had the misfortune of seeing what else she had brought along. A pair of black stilettos. Huh. Wasn't the dress bad enough without everyone watching me fall on my butt? I had never worn heels. Not once. Well, at least I was going to provide the days amusement. And it might keep Alice from trying this again. She danced over to where the trees were thicker, placing the dress carefully on a low hanging branch, the shoes on the ground underneath. She turned to me and held up the final item she brought, the only thing I considered worthwhile. A hairbrush. Finally. She skipped back over to where I was, waiting.

"Go on then."

Huh. What was she waiting for? A fashion parade? She would be waiting a long time. I looked at her, waiting for her to leave. She sighed.

"I have to make sure it _hangs_ properly." Really? Could a dress hang any way but down? Isn't that the whole thing with gravity?

"Go on." She gave me a little push.

Fine. Might as well get this over and done with. I just hoped I could do my falling away from Nahuel. I was worried enough already about the impression I was making. I slid into the trees, taking a few stray branches down in my rush; I was tense and I wanted speed, even at such a short distance. I phased in a spot where I couldn't see Alice, hoping that the view would work both ways. I threw on the ridiculous pile of material, and strapped the shoes onto my feet. It was amazing they fit, when I had grown so tall, my feet had grown right along with me. They were huge. I ripped the brush through the giant snarl that my hair had become until it fell straight and shining to my shoulders. Then I emerged, wobbling. Alice sighed.

"Put most of you weight on the balls of your feet, use the heel mainly to balance." I tried that idea. Huh. I was a lot more comfortable with that. Since I had become a werewolf, I had found myself very adept at bouncing around in this way. Finally, something I knew.

"And for goodness sake, Leah, only _you_ could wear that dress so wrong, it's not meant to be a poncho!" Whatever. I was wearing it wasn't I? What more did she want? Obviously a lot. She stalked over and yanked at the material until I felt like everything was going to fall out on the left side. Then she continued down, smoothing the material over my hips and legs so it ended just skimming the ground. Great. Another disaster waiting to happen. She must have read my face, because she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just slow down and you won't trip."

Huh. Now she wanted me to _slow down_? I _liked_ going fast. I started to speed off. And tripped. Fine. I began walking again. Much slower.

"See?' The look on her face was definitely smug. I gritted my teeth and kept going, ignoring her comment. I really had too much on my mind to dwell anyway – focusing on staying slow so I didn't fall, and the fact that, no matter how much I tried to put it off, it was time I told Nahuel about my imprint. I was terrified, but I knew, even without Jacob and Seth's nonsense…it had to be done. I couldn't put off the moment of truth forever. And if I was honest…I really wanted him to _know_. Whatever his reaction, I could figure it out later. I stopped when I reached the Cullens house to take a deep breath and steady my nerves. I very carefully put one foot in front of the other, feeling out every move – I would die if I fell now. I didn't knock; all I could think of was what I had to say. I found Nahuel in the lounge, remarkably he was alone.

"Hi." I sounded like a 12 year old with my first crush. Idiot.

"Leah…" he stepped closer to me, and I wavered. I didn't want him to run screaming back to where he came from, I didn't want him to move. I just wanted to look at him, to feel his warmth, even from here. He was nearly as warm as I was. He had the oddest look on his face, like his eyes were a little out of focus, it made his face seem softer.

"Nahuel, I wanted to tell you…" he stepped closer again until he was right in front of me, and he placed one hand on my cheek. I forgot what I was saying, where I was at. I was right. Skin to skin contact was entirely different. It was a million times more wonderful.

"You're so warm." He said softly.

"Huh. Uh, part of being a werewolf." I was babbling now. I should be getting to the point.

"You look beautiful Leah." That was it. I was gob smacked. I didn't know anything. It was almost like the moment I imprinted, it was like magic hearing him say that. Like a dream.

"And you looked beautiful this afternoon. I'm so glad I got to see you as a wolf, I thought I never would, the way you reacted to the idea…" Wow. He even thought I was beautiful like that. I opened my mouth again to speak but he stopped me once more.

"I know Leah, or I think I know."

"Sorry…?" I wasn't certain I understood what he was saying.

"When Jacob mentioned imprinting, I didn't really understand at the time, I thought he was just talking…after you left it dawned on me you were so mad because you wanted to tell me yourself..." he looked embarrassed, "at least that is my theory…"

"You're right." I whispered. I almost died. I was so happy though, too. He kept his hand rested against my cheek and he leaned in, closing his eyes. I heard a very gentle intake of breath and a light sigh.

"I don't know about imprinting, Leah, but I feel so very _right_ with you…"

My heart stopped.


	15. Everything Is Out In The Open

**So here it is, the moment of truth from Nahuels POV…I hope you enjoy.**

I stared at Seth and Jacobs shocked faces for a moment, trying to figure out precisely what had just happened. Obviously something Jacob had said sent her into a fury, but I was confused as to why she had left…and then I understood.

"Jacob, when you mentioned imprinting…"

"Yeah..." he looked a little ashamed.

"Leah coming to the house for dinner tonight, that is not usual for her?"

"No…" he was wondering what I was getting at.

"And her behavior just now, is that normal?"

Seth snickered and answered for Jacob "Losing her temper? That's our Leah. Running off instead of taking a snap though, that's definitely not like her. She loves to make us pay…" he trailed off, seeming to feel like he'd said too much.

"Could I assume that Leah has imprinted? On me perhaps?" It was presumptuous of me, I knew, but it seemed to fit. The uncomfortable looks on both their faces said all I needed to know. I considered this piece of information. Jacob had referred to imprinting as an eternal connection and bond of love. I thought about Leah, this girl that I barely knew, and how my short time with her had made me feel. Every moment I was around her, I forgot about my home, the home that was my heart. When I listened to her speak, it warmed me to my soul. I thought of her all the time. I knew neither vampires nor half vampires imprinted, but I knew also from the Cullens that all of them had found their other half, and that they had all said from the moment they had met them they had changed. I thought that was akin to what I felt myself.

"Jacob, could you please ask Leah to come back? I have something I would like to say to her."

He looked shocked, and then uncomfortable.

"Well, see Nahuel, she really wanted to mention this herself. I don't really…"

"I understand Jacob. I won't mention a word about our conversation."

He nodded once then left the room. Seth looked at me curiously.

"What do you think of my sister?"

I answered as truthfully as I could. "I meant what I said when I said she was fascinating. She intrigues me, and I like it. I like her."

He frowned. "She's been hurt before. I wouldn't want her to suffer again."

I smiled. He was protective of her. "I won't hurt her, Seth. You have my word."

He grinned back at me. "Good news, I'd hate to have to come after you, I think even the other pack would be in on that. And I really like you."

"Thank you Seth."

I stood and moved thoughtfully from the dining room into the lounge. I hoped it wouldn't take Jacob too long to locate Leah; I wanted to see her again, to tell her what I knew, and that it made me _happy_. Most of the Cullens were amusing themselves in the lounge. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling on an antique coffee table, which I was certain would upset Esme; she had seemed fond of her possessions. Edward was at his piano stool, listening intently to something the rest of us couldn't hear. Bella and Rosalie were sorting through a pile of photographs of Renesmee to add to the photo albums on their knees. Edward grinned then called to Alice. She danced down the stairs to his side, and he said something too her, too quietly for my slightly weaker hearing. The rest of the Cullens heard though. They looked at Alice with a range of emotions from amusement to disbelief.

"She'll never forgive you for this Edward." Bella laughed. He smiled back at her, his eyes alight with his love.

"I think it would be…better if we left the lounge to Nahuel." He spoke to the room at large. Within moments, they had all left and Alice had streaked past, a blur of green. I paced. I could think of nothing else worthwhile for passing the time. I was nervous, which amazed me; I had never been nervous about anything. I tried sitting for a time but my nerves were drawn so taut, I couldn't hold still. I was about to go out looking for myself when the front door opened. I spun around, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Alice's mission was obvious now. Leah was wearing a stunning green dress that fell to the floor and slid gently against every curve of her body, like water caressing rocks in a river. Through the side I could see one long leg, and her hair hung to her shoulders in a silky sheet. I had already thought she was 'pretty', seeing her like this, I was gone. I was sure she was everything I could ever want, for all my life.

"Hi." She sounded uncomfortable. I sensed this wasn't a normal way of being for her.

"Leah…" I unconsciously took a step towards her, awed by her. Everything about her just blew me away.

"Nahuel, I wanted to tell you…" I moved closer again, unable to stay away, needing to touch her, see if her skin was as soft as her fur had been. I laid my hand gently against her cheek, so softly, waiting for her to draw away. She didn't. Her skin was as hot as the sun on a summer day.

"You're so warm." I murmured.

"Huh. Part of being a werewolf." Of course, Jacob had mentioned that when I had first shaken his hand, but I hadn't thought it could be such a…pleasant feeling.

"You look beautiful Leah." I had no idea how to say what I wanted to say, so I just blurted out exactly what I was thinking. "And you looked beautiful this afternoon. I'm so glad I got to see you as a wolf, I thought I never would, the way you reacted to the idea…"

I stopped there; worried I had overstepped my boundaries. She looked surprised, and then determined. She opened her mouth to speak, and I knew now was the time to say what was really important.

"I know, Leah. Or I think I know." I had sworn not to mention Jacob and Seths part in this, so it seemed best to sound unsure.

"Sorry?" Her face was so beautiful when she was confused.

"When Jacob mentioned imprinting, I didn't really understand at the time, I thought he was just talking…after you left it dawned on me you were so mad because you wanted to tell me yourself…" I felt a little uncomfortable laying things out so pointedly, but I continued on. "At least that is my theory…"

"You're right." She whispered. Even though I already knew, my heart swelled to impossible proportions. I felt so sure with Leah, something I had never experienced. I was certainly not about to let that go. I leaned in closer, knowing now she wouldn't mind, and I drew in a breath, smelling the scent that was so particularly hers. I sighed with pleasure. Her muscles suddenly dropped under my hand. It's lucky I was faster than a human, because at that moment, her heart missed a beat, she fainted dead away, and I had to catch her in my arms. I picked her up and carried her gently to the couch, laying her gently, and breathing in the smell of her once more. I sat on the floor beside her, and just stared at her face, determined to burn every inch into my brain. I wanted to see her face before me every moment of every day, to know her as well as she knew herself. I wanted her to always be as she was now, in a way, so soft, so delicate, me her loving protector…her eyes flew open and I was lost and blind in their darkness.


	16. Questions

I opened my eyes. Red ones were staring back at me and I remembered what I had done. Horror. I had humiliated myself yet again. It was becoming a habit. I felt my face grow warm as Nahuel continued to stare at me. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

"So you don't mind?" was the best I could croak out.

"Mind?" he looked absurdly self satisfied. "Why would I mind? You are a beautiful, passionate and smart woman. I am very happy."

My heart ballooned. My head swam. He was happy. And I was happy. I felt like I was floating along in a bubble of bliss. Except for the ridiculous outfit I was still wearing.

"I have to get out of this." I tugged at the dress. Nahuel just raised one eyebrow at me. "Are Bella or Esme around? They're the only Cullens likely to be of any help. He laughed quietly.

"No, they thought it would be nice if we were left in peace."

Huh. Thoughtful again, but this time, not so useful.

"I want to know some things my sweet Leah." I loved that. My sweet Leah. Like I belonged to him. Well, I guess I did, doesn't that come with the whole imprinting thing?

"Uh-huh." My heart was in my throat, it had nowhere else to stretch to.

"When I asked you about the werewolves, I felt the gaps in the story. I am assuming some of those were about imprinting, but it doesn't fit for everything. Like why else you left your other pack." He was too perceptive for his own good. I remembered clearly thinking about Sam, and not wanting to let him know about that, because then I would have to tell him what _I_ had been like. But I couldn't keep anything from him, another hassle, thank you very much imprint. If I wasn't so happy I would be blowing a fuse right about now. I sighed.

"Ok, so I told you I really wanted to protect my kid brother, and I did. He and I are all Mom has left, and anyway, for some idiot reason, I love him. But..." did I really have to go on? Nahuel was still looking for me, so I took a deep breath and went on quickly.

"I also left to get away from Sam, the Alpha. He and I dated for a long time. While we still were, he just disappeared one day. I was frantic, I had no idea where he might have gone, and he was gone for weeks. Then he just...reappeared. His hair was shorter, and he seemed a little wilder, but he was there. I asked him where he had been... he didn't tell me. Obviously, I know now he had begun phasing then, and he was scared...at the time, I was angry with him, but glad to have him back with me. Not long after, my cousin Emily came to visit me, and Sam met her. The moment they met, he and I were over. He'd imprinted but I didn't know anything about that; what that was...he just told me we were finished, and that he was in love with her." This was the worst bit. "Then I became a werewolf too. And the only pack was Sams pack....I had to see him everyday, to see Emily, and how _happy_ they were. I was happy in some sick way when he attacked her. I felt like they both deserved it." I hid my face from Nahuel. I was so ashamed - even at the time that I thought it I had been - that I could be so heartless...I would never forgive myself for that. I had agreed to be their bridesmaid, even when the pain was so intense, in an effort to make up for what I had thought "And of course, I wanted to make Sam pay. You know how we are connected; Jacob, Seth and I. I tried to use that to hurt Sam. It hurt me too, though, and everyone else around me." There. All my guiltiest secrets lay bare. I couldn't believe he wouldn't be disgusted by the person I had been, had only changed from when I ran, and when I had imprinted. I had to add one more thing.

"Whatever you think of me for that, thank you. When I imprinted on you, the worst part of me left, the part of me that thought Sam and Emily deserved what they got...that wanted everyone to hurt as much as me...it just vanished. I feel so free now. Thank you for saving me from my self destruction."

He continued to look at me, a frown on his beautiful face.

"Leah..." I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the 'I'm sorry, this just won't work out, you're nuts. He reached out his hand to my cheek again.

"Leah, I'm not....shocked."

I opened my eyes. Huh.

"I understand. You were hurting. It wasn't right, but it wasn't logical either. I don't blame you for your thoughts in a time of pain." Wow. He didn't hate me. I couldn't believe I could be this lucky.

"You are a good person Leah. Anyone can see that." I snorted. Yeah, right. Anyone who hadn't seen the way I had acted for so long...the other pack would be laughing right now if they could hear this. Paul in particular. Nahuel just kept looking at me.

I decided I'd had enough of me, it seemed like that was all we ever talked about, I really wanted to hear more about him.


	17. Introduction To The Family

"What would you like to know, Leah?"

"Everything." I wasn't really paying any attention when he had first come to the clearing, and what I had heard, I would love to hear him say again, just for me.

"Where shall I start..." he mused.

"At the beginning. Please."

"Hmm." He looked thoughtful. "I guess I should begin with my mother. Huilen tells me she was so beautiful, and fair, like the snow on the mountains. I wish I could have seen her, know what there was of me that is like her..." I could hear the misery in his voice, and my heart broke for him. "She had met my father in the woods, and went out in the night to visit him. My aunt tells me she thought he was her angel, and that he loved her...When she knew she was carrying me, she told Huilen and asked to leave with her, which as you know she did. She stayed with my mother during her search of the forest for my father, who of course she never found. And she stayed while my mother carried me, was there to watch her die as she 'gave birth'..." he was overcome with emotion and it was a short time before he was able to speak again. It was difficult for me to breathe, knowing there was nothing I could do to take away the agony. I reached out to hold his hand, to entwine my fingers with his.

"My mother begged her sister to care for me, I am sure she would have rather be rid of the monstrosity I was, but she promised she would, and she has kept her word all these years...but I am getting ahead of myself. I bit her, just after I was born, and she was changed, she tells me when she woke days later to find me curled up at her side, asleep. She cared for me, hunting for both her and me, until I was capable of looking after myself. Even then she never left me, she has been my constant comfort - I owe her everything." His eyes bore into mine, begging me to understand. "We stayed like this for a few years, and then my father came looking for me." His face showed his disgust. "He was so _proud_ of himself, a son, finally, after two daughters, and to his increased excitement, a venomous son. He wanted me to join him, help him in his quest for a super race. He tried to convince me we were _special_, that we were owed more than a simple life of hunting, of nothing more than survival. It was his belief we should rule, and the best way to achieve that was half vampires, like me, who could walk into the daylight, unnoticed, but have the strength and longevity of a true vampire. Who could bridge the void between human and vampire. I'm sickened to think that had it not been for Huilen, I might have believed him, and agreed..." He shuddered. "But she had taught me about my family. How gentle my mother was, and how good the rest of her village were, just innocents, much weaker, but decent. She took me on occasion back to her village, to see my grandparents, and other aunts and uncles, working, raising families of their own. One uncle had a daughter...Huilen was distraught when she saw her, said she was reminded of my mother at her age..." He sighed; I guessed the pain was too much. "It made me think of my own sisters - my father had told me I had two of them - so I begged Huilen to help me find them, the only family other than her I would ever be able to interact with safely. We did find them, and I am glad. Although they follow Joham's way of thinking; that they are special, born to rule, they are my sisters." He gave me a small smile. "They are very different, apart from their beliefs, in personality. The oldest, Ailin is a true warrior; focused, determined, unstoppable in anything she sets her mind to. Truly ferocious, and uncompromising. My fathers pride and joy, marred only by her gender. I believe she imagines herself in a role somewhat like a Volturi guard. Lican strives to emulate Ailin, but in her heart she is not such a violent type. I think she would rather be an artist of sorts, but I'm sure she is scared she would anger Joham. I see them sometimes, not as much as I would like, because they are soldiers to my father. Under his command. I prefer to avoid him. I do have another sister, who just reached full maturity about 10 year ago. I see Suyai more often than the others. She is the only one who isn't sure about our fathers view on things; she is a good person; she think violence and supremacy are unworthy pastimes. She also isn't frightened of Joham, so she comes to visit Huilen and me alone. I feel the most protective of her, too. She is like a butterfly, so fragile. " He saw my disbelieving expression; I have yet to meet a "fragile" vampire. Even only half of one.

"I do not mean physically, of course. She is so...she is like a child, in that everything is good, and fresh, and happy. I want her to stay like that, which is why I worry for her so much."

I could understand that. If I thought there was something that would hurt Seth, I knew I would throw myself in front of it.

"But what of _your_ interests?" I asked; I still felt I knew nothing at all about him. Not enough, at least.

"I like to...make things."

Huh. "Make things?"

"I like to see a piece of stone become art, a fallen tree a table...I like to see what potential is in the things around me." I was surprised. He was so smart; I thought he would say something like writing maybe, or rocket science.

"I like to read, when the possibility arises, but our lifestyle is very nomadic. We carry very little with us and books are not a necessary addition. Occasionally, when we are near a bigger town, I take a few, but they are left behind once I have read them."

I wasn't much of a reader; I preferred the outdoors.

"I enjoyed Lord of The Flies the most. I could understand the savageness."

Huh. There was something I had never bothered looking at even though I was sure at some point is was a set assignment at school.

"The rest of me, beautiful Leah, you will have to get to know over time. I have to keep some surprises, or you may tire of me."

I gaped at him. Tired of him? He mustn't understand imprinting to believe that.

"Also, I wanted to..." he reached out his free hand again, smoothing it over my cheek, and back, into my hair. He curled his fingers into the strands and pulled my face closer to his. My heart pounded in my chest, I could have sworn it was going to leap right out of my chest in excitement. He leaned toward me and I closed my eyes.....

"Leah!"

"Nahuel!"

Crap.


	18. Interruptions

**Okay guys, so this one is a mixed perspective chapter...let me know what you think :)**

**Leahs POV**

Crap. I shot up out of the seat, because there in the doorway...Sam. And at the top of the stairs was Huilen. Both of them shooting daggers at us. And me still in this ridiculous dress. Which of course Sam noticed.

"What are you _wearing_ Leah?" Damn Alice.

"That would be a _dress_, Sam." Ah, the old resentment hadn't completely left me.

"Funny." He said. Huilen had started down the stairs.

"Leah," Nahuel turned to face me. "Could you excuse my aunt and me for a moment? I think we have some things we need to discuss." My eyes shone at him, as they always did when looking at his stunning face.

"Of course. It seems I have problems of my own to deal with." He squeezed the hand he was still holding, and strode off to face Huilen. I turned back to Sams shocked expression.

"What is your _problem, _Sam Uley? You don't want me and no one else can have me? Bite my furry butt."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Could you really misunderstand me that much? I thought we knew each other Lee-lee."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." I snarled.

Again with the eye rolling. "Of _course_. I am happy for you Leah. Happier than you can imagine." Huh. No, I could imagine. No more guilt trip.

"I'm more worried about....what you have imprinted on, and whether you really understand..."

"And what the hell is **that** supposed to mean? _What_ I have imprinted on?"

Sam sighed, he was starting to seem like he was explaining something to a young child.

"Do you remember when we all faced off against the Volturi?" I wouldn't forget the moment my life began to change.

"Yeah." I wasn't going to give him an inch in the manners stakes though.

"And how he mentioned changing his aunt."

"Yes." I still didn't get what he was babbling about.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Ah...enlighten me."

"He is venomous. While that may be fine for the human population, they'll just become vampires, it is deadly for us Leah. Or in your happiness had you forgotten?"

Huh. I had forgotten. I was so...overwhelmed...this bit of reality had never crossed my mind. I knew Nahuel would never intentionally _hurt_ me, but the slightest nick...and I was a gonna. I collapsed onto the couch again, staring off. Sam came and sat next to me.

"I thought you might be a little...blown away, not thinking. I would've told Jacob, but I wanted to see you myself. So does Emily."

I looked up at that. "She's missed you, Leah. Since you and I...well. You know. She misses you."

I nodded. I was still thinking about Nahuel. What if...that wasn't worth thinking about.

"I truly am glad you're happy Leah. It has been all I have wanted for the longest time."

I knew, really, that he meant what he said. And I wasn't hurt anymore, Nahuel had seen to that. But I couldn't help but think he shouldn't get off that lightly.

"You destroyed me, Sam, when you left." I saw his face fall, and I continued on. "You shattered me. I wanted to die. I _seriously_ considered it. You owed me better than that, Sam. I loved you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I couldn't keep going. He _was_ sorry, and really, I knew what it was like now. Imprinting was an unstoppable force. No matter the price.

"I know Sam. I forgive you. And Emily." The kind of smile that used to make me melt lit up his face. It did nothing for me anymore.

"Thanks Leah. We'd love you to come to dinner tomorrow, Emily and I."

I thought about that, how different it would be, after all this time, after all my resentment, just to walk on in and eat with them....

"Can Nahuel come?" Sam frowned slightly.

"The treaty, Leah."

"Oh, Sam, can't the treaty go jump for one night? You let Alice and Jasper through."

He thought about that for a minute.

"Okay, Leah. 8.00?

"I'm looking forward to it." And I really was. I was surprising myself.

**Nahuels POV**

I saw my aunt glaring down at me from the top of the Cullens staircase and sighed. I wasn't quite prepared for this, but it seemed I no longer had any choice. I turned to my Leah, and was amazed again - she was so beautiful she took my breath away.

"Leah, could you excuse my aunt and me for a moment? I think we have something we need to discuss."

"Of course," she replied. It seems I have problems of my own to deal with." She was looking at a young man, standing in the doorway. He didn't bear thinking about at the moment. I squeezed the hand I was still holding, trying to convey just how much I wished I could stay here with her, and return to our previous moment. I reluctantly released it and walked to the stairs, Huilen was halfway down. I grasped her shoulder on the way up, leading to Edwards room for more privacy. I closed the door after us, and turned, bracing myself. I knew my aunt well.

"What do you think you're doing, Nahuel? I thought you had no interest in taking over the world like Joham." She was furious.

"I don't."

"Then what do you think you are doing? That girl is a _werewolf_ Nahuel, what do plan on doing with her, if not using her as a weapon?"

Doing was an interesting choice of words.

"I just want to be with her, Huilen. I love her."

She glared at me, anger emanating from every hair on her. She changed course.

"You are just like your mother, Nahuel. You've known this girl all of two seconds, and you believe you are in love with her? You must be mad. Well, I am not going to stand by and watch her tear you to shreds, because remember that is what she is built for. Killing us."

I worked hard to keep my cool. Yes, that is what the werewolves were intended for, but not my Leah. She was meant to be with me, not hurt me.

"I understand your fear, but it is not like that. Have you spoken to the others about Jacob and Renesmee? And imprinting?"

"Absolute nonsense. Vampires and werewolves are not fated to be together." She softened slightly. "Nahuel, you know we should not be this way. We aren't destined to find happiness because we are doomed creatures. Love isn't in our natures."

This surprised me; I hadn't realized exactly how bitter Huilen was, even after all this time. Guilt washed over me.

"Look around us. All the vampires in this house have found love. They have found their true mates. Why is it so hard to believe that you and I might do the same?"

"We aren't deserving of it Nahuel."

Enough was enough. I was 150, not 5.

"Huilen, _I_ love _you_. It is not the same, but it _is_ love. If we can love our family...there is nothing, I believe, to stop us loving someone else. And I do. I never even knew that this was out there. I have spent so long, terrified of becoming my father, fighting with my needs, determined to be strong. But with Leah...it is so easy. I know this is how it is meant to be. And I believe there must be someone there for you, too. I just think...maybe we have hidden in our forest for too long." She wasn't going to give in, but neither was I.

"I do love Leah, Huilen, and I won't apologize for that. I'm not making my mothers mistake, though I understand how you would feel that I might be. I just ask you to let me live my life."

Her eyes were saddened by what I said, because she knew there was nothing she could do.

"I don't like it Nahuel, but I will respect your decision. Whatever the cost, you are my flesh and blood, and I promised my sister I would take care of you. I won't break that promise."

I nodded; relieved we had come to a compromise of sorts. I didn't want to fight with her, or be forced to choose. I hoped she would find some way to understand, maybe even be happy for me. Now the bridge was crossed, however, I wanted nothing more than to see Leah. I ran down the stairs, found her alone on the couch.

**Leahs POV**

Nahuel sat down quietly by me, and took my hand again. I felt a kind of relief, even the few minutes we had been apart I had missed his touch.

"Who was that?" he murmured in my ear, his nose skimming my hair.

"Sam." Huh. I couldn't believe I could remember anything with him leaning in so close.

"Oh." He pulled away form me, his eyes darker with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." I could concentrate more now. "He invited us to dinner tomorrow." Nahuel raised one eyebrow, obviously shocked by the news.

"Well, I suppose it would be rude to refuse and keep you to myself. I would like to see what he is like, anyway."

I sighed. It would be interesting. "What happened with your aunt?" His fingers were tracing patterns on my palm now, making my skin shiver.

"She does not approve."

"Oh." That hurt more than I thought.

"She is worried about me that is all. She will love you as much as I do, once she knows you better." His fingers were drifting up my arm. I sighed; it felt too good to do anything else. He trailed his hand further up my arm, over my shoulder and back into my hair, where it had been before. I knew what was coming, and I knew I should stop him but it felt so good...he leaned his face in towards mine, and I knew it was now or never. I froze. He felt my tension, and leaned back.

"Have I done something wrong?" Great, now I was hurting his feelings to top it off.

"It's just...: I huffed. "You're venomous." He smiled at me.

"I promise not to bite, Leah."

"It's not that....it's just..." I couldn't believe it. I didn't expect it to be _embarrassing_.

"If you bit me...it would be fatal."

He looked at me horrified.

"I would kill you..." he whispered.

"Mmm-hmm."

He thought about it for a minute. Well, I guess I shall just have to be extra careful..."

And he was leaning into me again, his face so close to mine I could see every single eyelash. I closed my eyes, my heart hammered, my skin tingled, I was not breathing....and then felt his lips press against my own, so gently like a feather...


	19. Dinner

**Finally things are up and running again and I can post this chapter! Yay! I hope you like it.**

Again I was watching the trees speed past me, but not as fast as they usually did. I didn't mind for once - it was worth it to have Nahuel running at my side. Hearing his heart beating...I would slow to a walk if it meant that he would be next to me, wherever I was. Phasing wolf had also given me a great excuse to rip that dress to rags, although that meant a detour to pick up more clothes before we went to visit Sam and Emily. _Definitely_ a side trip I would enjoy. I slid out of the tree line and raced towards my house. Mom wasn't home, lucky for me; she was probably at Charlie's. I snuck in through my bedroom window, and picked up some clothes I'd left on the floor days ago with my teeth. I wasn't the tidiest werewolf ever. When I leapt back out the window, Nahuel was waiting for me. My heart soared.

"Do you need any help with that Leah? I can carry them for you."

Huh. I nodded my head - it would be easier. He took them out of my mouth, smoothing his other hand over my head and ears.

"You are so beautiful Leah." I was never going to get sick of that.

We ran together. When we reached Sam and Emily's house, I snuck around the side alone to phase and change. Unfortunately, there was more noise coming from inside than I had expected. I could guess what was coming. I came back to the front door to stand next to Nahuel. I took a deep breath and knocked. Paul answered. Great.

"Leah!" he yelled "And your leech." I'd known when I heard the noise how this dinner was going to turn out. "Hey, everyone! Our other leech-lover is here!" I frowned. Nahuel smiled at me.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Nahuel. You must be..." he looked at me expectantly.

"Paul." I huffed.

"Get out of the way, Paul, I want to meet Leah's imprint, too." Embry. As he shoved Paul aside I caught a glimpse of the room. Exactly as I expected; Sam had invited everyone. Quil was there with Claire, Embry, Paul and Rachel, Seth - because every day with him wasn't quite enough -

Everyone, like a bunch of clucking hens, desperate to poke their nose into other peoples business...and catch an eyeful of Nahuel. I sighed and prepared myself for the night.

* * * * *

Everyone had moved outside onto any chair they could find or for others onto the ground. Emily had made sausages and salad - simple, but enough of it that those of us with enormous appetites would in no way go hungry. Nahuel had eaten a little - although I had noticed he looked pained by it, and then we had all just sat under the stars. I was sitting in a deck chair that Nahuel had found, he was sitting at my feet, leaning against my legs.

"So, leech, stuck with Leah, huh?" I snarled. Typical Paul, even though he'd settled a little since imprinting on Rachel, he was still as rude as ever. And Nahuel as polite.

"Not stuck at all."

The rest of the pack had looked at us like a sideshow act all night, so this wasn't truly surprising.

"Don't her temper tantrums bother you?" Paul was smirking now, truly enjoying himself. How nice it would be to show him a real temper tantrum....

"Temper tantrum? She has had her...upsets...but I love that she is determined. I wouldn't want her to give herself up." I grinned. Paul looked unsure whether to laugh or not; instead he reacted in the typical way. For him.

"Upsets? _Determined_? That little girl can't hold her temper. You should have seen her, sulking, stamping her feet..." I trembled, my fingers, my spine - but before I could go any further, Nahuel was on his feet, furious.

"I understand that Leah has behaved differently in the past, but I do not think it is necessary to bring it up again and again. She is a beautiful woman, not a girl, and if she has strong views on things, then that is something to be proud of. I love her, and as such I am telling you now, if you cannot cease in your taunting I will be forced to deal with you myself." I wanted to scream. I knew what Paul was like, and the last thing I wanted was my Nahuel hurt.

"Just try me, leech." Paul was getting to his feet, looking very ready to take up Nahuels challenge.

"Not here." Emily. "I will not have you fighting like this at my home. Show some respect, Paul. Nahuel and Leah are our guests."

"I apologize, Emily; that was very rude of me." Even in my terror, I couldn't help but be amazed, could I be any luckier? Nahuel was perfect. Paul just grunted and returned to his seat, and Rachel leaned in to whisper something to him. Seth, of course, ever the irritating pest, seemed to see that as his cue to butt in.

"She's actually settled, believe it or not." He grinned before he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. Where he had dug those up, who knew. I just glared at him, so did Sam. Embry punched him on the arm, knocking him off his chair and jumping up to pinch it off him.

"Aw, man, c'mon Embry!"

"Respect your elders, remember Seth." Embry stretched out his legs and made himself more comfortable. Everyone laughed, and the tense moment was broken.

In some ways it was nice to be there with my old pack, laughing and reminiscing but overall it made me glad that I had branched off with Jacob. I felt at home when it was Jacob, Seth and I. Although I loved Sam, Quil, Embry and Paul it was more like distant cousins than brothers now. I knew Nahuel to them was more an enemy than anything else, though they would bring him into the family because he was my imprint. Jacob understood, having Renesmee, and Seth thought the Cullens were the best...I felt I knew now where I belonged. It was an unforgettable night. In the early hours of the morning, Nahuel and I finally left; Seth decided to stay in La Push at our home for once. I stayed in human form, enjoying walking along, holding Nahuels hand.

"I enjoyed tonight." He said.

I nodded. We walked a little further the leaves under our feet making a comforting squishing sound. Nahuel pulled me to a stop between the trees.

"Leah..." I could feel what was coming. Goosebumps raised as my body sang with awareness. I leaned against the closest tree trunk, and he moved forward toward me, running his lips along my jaw. My eyes drifted closed, my hands found there way into his hair, as his mouth sought out mine and touched, very gently. I sighed a little and he pressed forward until my knees began to buckle. The warm touch came away from my face and I felt his hands grab my waist. I let my eyes slowly open, and gaze into his concerned red ones. And then, through my haze I was struck with an understanding that I had been too overwhelmed to see before. His eyes were red.


	20. Behind The Red Eyes

**Leahs POV**

I couldn't believe I hadn't realized before what this had meant. He fed on humans.

"Your eyes are red." I stated the obvious.

"Yes, they have always been." He seemed confused by what I was saying but I was so shocked, I wasn't even thinking straight.

"They are red. You drink _human_ blood."

"Yes." Still confused.

"You feed on humans? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me!?" I started to stomp off into the trees. What was I supposed to _do_ with this? I had known he was a vampire, as much as I tried to avoid that thought, but when I _had_ thought about it, I had always thought of him like the Cullens. Vegetarian. That was disgusting enough. Not only that, but part of being a werewolf was that I was sworn to protect human life at all cost. So what? I had to rip the man I loved to pieces, because he was dangerous? How was I supposed to do that? What now? I could hear through the trees Nahuel trying to catch up, but I just couldn't deal with that. I phased, too late realizing that left me with no clothes again, and sprinted off, the wind whipping around me in time with the thoughts in my head. Red eyes. Human blood. My purpose is to protect. I just couldn't find any way to make who he was and who I was born to be fit together. We weren't two pieces of a puzzle, we were oil and water. No matter how much we might want to be together, we would never be able to truly bond, we would always be separate, fated to be apart. Tears rolled into my fur as I realized what this was going to mean for us. I couldn't destroy him, but neither could I live with who he was; my only option left was the one I always seemed to come back to. Running. I was so tired of running; I just wanted to stay still for a while. I had been still with Nahuel, and I had been happier than I could ever remember. But I had forgotten. I am the dead end, the freak. Things don't fall into place with me, so I run. Again. It's what I do.

**Nahuels POV**

I watched Leah stride off angrily, unsure what I had done, but determined to make it better. I couldn't understand how she would be upset by what I ate, because she had known from the beginning what I was. How many times had her friends teased her for loving a 'leech' as they liked to refer to me? What had happened now to make her so upset? I gave her a moment's head start, and then began to follow, thinking that if she had a minute to calm, she would be able to tell me what it was that worried her. I barely made it two steps, however, before I heard the familiar ripping of her clothes tearing away from her body, and her falling to the ground in wolf form. I had learned enough of her in the time I had known her to know she was using her incredible speed to run as far away from me as she could, and I was devastated. This woman who had blown my mind, opened my eyes, made me feel so much more than misery and self-loathing, was running from me in disgust. I felt the crushing weight press against my chest, the knowledge that I had hurt her, had pushed her away, and I wasn't sure precisely how...I forced myself to concentrate on logic. I had no idea what was wrong, but I knew where I could go to find a possible answer. Her pack knew her better than anyone else; they were right in her head. So I turned myself towards the Cullens home where I knew Jacob would be with Renesmee.

* * * * *

"So the Cullens eyes are gold because they feed off animals? By _choice_?" I was astounded by what Jacob was saying. At least now, though, I could understand. Leah had assumed I was like the Cullens, and had then realized my red eyes proved that theory false.

Jacob seemed slightly sickened by my way of life.

"Yeah. They made the decision to protect human life. Leah, as a werewolf, _has_ no choice, it's what we do."

"So what you are telling me is I am her enemy." And her imprint. My heart broke for her. I loved her, so much already, and to know my nature went against everything she stood for, the position that put her in...well I knew there was one way to relieve her of her burden.

"I suppose that means I try things...the other way." Disgusting.

Jacob gaped at me. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's foul, but you would give up your lifestyle for her?"

"Of course." That seemed quite obvious to me. I would do anything if it would make Leah happy.

I couldn't tell whether Jacob was trying to smile, or grimace. Possibly a mixture of both.

"When do we start?"

"Huh?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"I have never hunted animals, as I could eat regular food if necessary. I am going to need some guidance; I assume it would be quite different to hunting humans."

Now the disgust was quite apparent.

"I'm sure it would be." He didn't look me in the eyes. "Why don't you speak to one of the Cullens? They would know the difference. I only hunt in wolf form."

I could see this was too much for him. I knew he hunted with Renesmee, but knowing who I was...it must have upset him almost as much as it did Leah. It also put the reactions of her others friends into perspective for me. The stares...it was their duty to protect, yet there they were, inviting the enemy into their own home...the pressure Leah must have felt, even without fully realizing why. Well, I could make this better.

"Thank you for you time, and for explaining this to me Jacob. I truly appreciate it."

He didn't look up. "Sure, sure."

I strolled into the house, considering. It was funny, before Leah, there was nothing that would make me consider changing the way I lived. It was the way I had always lived, and I had been contented. Now, if it meant I could have my love, then I would do anything, change anything, about myself to keep her happy, and with me. Things had definitely changed for me since coming here. The first person I saw when I walked through the Cullens door was Edward, he looked at me expectantly.

"You need some help?" Ah, yes. The mind reading thing again. It never failed to shock me.

"Yes."

"It can be irritating sometimes, hearing thoughts, but this time, it is definitely useful. Of everyone here, I would probably be the one most experienced in both ways. Jasper comes a close second, but he is still fighting with his cravings for human blood."

I nodded. I thought I could understand how that might happen.

"Well, we might as well make a start."

* * * * *

The deer I had taken was still squirming under my hands. The blood pouring down my throat was like nothing I had ever tasted, and not something I particularly enjoyed. Although it had the warm wet consistency of human blood, the taste....was enough to make me reconsider human food. Edward looked over to me from his own kill.

"Yes, to you human food may seem more appetizing. You could try that." The corners of his mouth lifted. He knew what my answer would be. I would stick to this, as it was the only way to stay strong, and keep my Leah. The thought of her far outweighed the bitter taste in my mouth.

"It does make some things a lot easier to deal with."

I rolled my eyes. Juvenile, I knew, but sometimes the mind reading could be a bit much.

"Sorry."

"I think now would be a good time for speaking to Leah. I wish to let her know I will be who she needs me to be...I don't want her to hurt."

He walked over to where I now stood and patted me on the shoulder.

"I understand exactly how you feel. Let me tell you about Bella and me..."

He told me their story as we made our way back to the house.


	21. How Strong IS Love?

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, and of course everyone who has just read this far; I am thrilled. As always, please read and review, I find your views fascinating .**

I was still wondering how I could deal with this new blow when my thoughts were interrupted. Yet again.

_"Hey Leah." _Typical Seth; bouncing and chirpy as ever. It didn't stop being annoying.

_"What do you want _now_."_

_"I had fun last night." _Last night felt like a lifetime ago.

_"Can you tell I want some peace, Seth?" _My mind was flooded with my time after leaving Sam and Emily's. I felt Seth recoil.

_"Gee, Leah. Uh..."_

Now seeing what was in his mind, I realized it really was only me stupid enough not to see Nahuel for what he truly was. The rest of them had, but I had been blinded...and I still was. Even knowing what it meant, I wanted to be with him right now. I ached with the longing of it.

_"He was your imprint Leah...we all thought you knew too. I think that's why Paul found it so funny..."_

Yeah. Funny, ha ha. For everyone else anyway.

_"You know, 'cause you hated them more than anyone."_

_"I get the joke Seth."_

_"Yeah, well, uh, Jacob wants you back at the Cullens."_

I snarled. _"What for, so he can rub it in? So we can plan our attack now that I _really_ know? Not interested. I'm happy here." _Obviously I wasn't, but that was entirely beside the point.

_"He wanted me to tell you, if you don't come here, he'll come to you."_

_"Yeah, let him try."_ I knew I was being stupid, but I wasn't ready to face anyone, so I didn't really care. With any luck he wouldn't be able to find me anyway; I was in a cave, in the middle of nowhere. And nowhere was precisely where I planned to go.

_"Fine, be an idiot." _I was shocked. Before I had a chance to have my snotty little brother pay for his remark, he had phased out and I was left, alone and fuming. If I wasn't so depressed it would have been enough to have me running back to give him a good swift kick, remind him of his place in the family. Seeing as I was, I just huffed in frustration and let my head fall onto my paws. I wanted to sleep, escape the misery, but every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was Nahuels face, his eyes boring into mine, accusing and hurt. All I could hear was his voice, telling me how beautiful he thought I was. Tears poured out of my eyes, as they had done all day. It just wasn't fair. I was still thinking of Nahuel when I heard footsteps running in my direction. I had time to leave, but I knew Jacob would find me anyway, so it wasn't really worth the trouble. Odd, though, that he had chosen to run instead of coming in wolf form, maybe he was giving me the opportunity to go. I had to admit, he had been a good Alpha, and more importantly a good friend. I guessed I owed it to him now to stay and hear him out. I rose to a sitting position and waited.

The footsteps stopped outside the caves entrance, but I didn't need to see to know I had guessed wrong. That smell came from only one person. Nahuel. I was overwhelmed with emotions, desperate to run, but needing to stay, I was totally frozen in my confusion.

"Leah? It is Nahuel. Please don't go." As if I could.

"I know why you left. Can I talk to you?" I could hear the pain in his voice; it felt like it was coming from inside me. I huffed, and walked out to him. I nodded.

"I thought you knew, Leah." He sat on the ground by me, filling my nose with the scent of him. My eyes watered again, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay away from him, whatever it cost me.

"I just assumed you understood, because you were around the Cullens all the time. I hadn't noticed that they didn't hunt in the same way Huilen and I do. It wasn't until I asked Jacob what the matter might be...and I have tried Leah. I went hunting with Edward, for animals, not humans. I am going to keep feeding in that way, if it means I can still have you. Please tell me it is not too late."

His eyes burned into mine, desperate and pleading. My heart soared. I couldn't be happier. I nudged him in the chest, hoping he would understand that meant a definite yes. He put his hands on either side of my face and rested his head against mine.

"Oh, my Leah. My love." Had I thought I couldn't be happier? I was mad, insane. Of course I could be happier. My heart had grown wings, I was sure I would fly out of here. I whimpered; I couldn't hold back my contentment. He put his hand inside a bag I hadn't noticed and pulled out yet another set of clothes. I was lost. He had sought me out, brought me clothes, changed his whole way of life. He had done everything for me; I hoped I would have the rest of my life to make it up to him. I took the clothes in my mouth and nudged him again before heading deeper into the cave to phase and dress. I did, as quickly as I was able, and sped out of the cave and back into his arms.

"Nahuel." I sighed. "I love you, I really do."

"And I you, Leah, my love." He tilted his face down, pressed his lips against mine. I sighed against his mouth and melted into him, feeling the heat of his skin burn through my clothes. This was definitely my idea of heaven. I knew we would have to leave eventually, but surely not anytime soon. He trailed his fingers down my back, sending waves tingling outwards from where he touched. My knees felt weak, as they always seemed to, my mouth opened, and he kissed me deeper....


	22. Just When Things Were Going Right

**Once again, your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and they make me think....I hope you enjoy the turn this chapter is taking....and keep reading :)**

I leaned into Nahuel again, sneaking another kiss. Things had been going on like this for months now, getting better all the time, but never quite all the way. I was ready, willing and able, but Nahuel, unfortunately, was too much of a gentleman to 'take advantage', or so he put it. I was going a bit crazy with that, but in every other area, things were more perfect than I could ever have imagined. Huilen had left a few weeks after Nahuel and I made up, saying she was missing her home too much. She had asked Nahuel to come, but he said he couldn't drag myself away from me, and I had to stay, not only for my pack, but my new family. I had found myself growing surprisingly close to the Cullens. Having an imprint who was a vampire had opened my mind to things I would never have considered before....and gave me some new friends I would never have imagined. I loved spending time with Bella, and Alice was as pesky as ever with her makeovers, but it was Rosalie I had found a real bond with. We both knew there would never be children for us, and we both craved them desperately. The first time I had really started to see Nessie as a person of value, Rosalie had been there, hovering over her like a protective mother bird, while my eyes were opened to the beauty of her. As soon as Rosalie had realized I was well on the way to loving Nessie as much as everyone else, her guard came down, and I found a true soul mate in her. She shared her stories with me, of how she was turned, her revenges, her jealousy of her friend's baby, finding Emmett. She was there in the moments when I truly faced the fact that there would be no babies, when I stopped pretending that one day I would no longer be a wolf, and be a mother instead. I knew that could never happen, because that would mean I would age, eventually die, and Nahuel couldn't follow. There was no one else I wanted babies with, so the dream was over. She held me as I cried, and I knew she, too, had faced the same thing when she had been turned, but for her, there was no one to keep her here, only her selfish desire to exist, and her fear of the unknown. I had found, under her vain and self centered attitude, there was a woman, fulfilled in some ways, longing in others, just as I was. Everyone around us, of course, was shocked at our close bond...everyone except Emmett, who just found it funny, as he seemed to find everything. Renesmee had grown so rapidly, she was now similar in appearance to a child of about 8 or 9; her intelligence of course was more along the lines of an adult who had lived a full and experienced life. I loved spending time chatting with her while Nahuel hunted with Edward and Bella; I had kept to normal food for the most part, which I was very happy about. My Mum and Charlie had reached a new level of adoration - she had moved in with him just weeks ago, and had told Seth, Bella and I that they planned to marry before the summer. I was so happy for her, because even though she was a strong woman, I had known she was shattered when our father died. I had been the perfect bridesmaid for Sam and Emily, or so Nahuel had told me afterwards. All in all, things were more than perfect.

I snuggled in and tilted my face up for another kiss. The kiss was returned, passionately, but only to a point. When I was no longer capable of controlling my breathing, or my hands, Nahuel once again drew back, a soft smile curving his lips.

"You just can not help it, can you, my love?" I sighed and let my hands fall back into my lap, where they would cause the least harm. I just couldn't understand his need to keep it at that. Edward snickered from somewhere upstairs.

_Butt out._ I thought at him. _It's bad enough having Jacob and Seth in my head._ Thankfully the only response was silence. I had tried talking this out with Nahuel, time and again. All I got out of him was that it wasn't the way to do things. Rosalie had tried to help, reminding me how he had lost his mother, and that even if he hadn't, the kind of position she would have been in, having a child without being married. I had just rolled my eyes, with a reminder of my own that there would _be_ no children, so that issue didn't exactly apply. I had been told by Rosalie and Edward that I just didn't understand the different time that any of them had been born in, that to go any further without marriage was scandalous to them, even after all this time. I still wasn't satisfied, but I had yet to sway Nahuel. I kept hoping to remedy that.

I sighed again, Nahuel laughed.

"Can I make you something to eat, Leah?" I knew he was trying to distract me, he had become quite obvious in his attempts of late, though no more than I was becoming with mine.

"I guess." I forced a pout. He just laughed again as he got started toward the kitchen. If he wasn't so perfect it might have bugged me...

Alice danced into the lounge, grinning widely and holding a huge bunch of roses, ready to arrange.

"Hello, Leah. I see some interesting things on the horizon." I raised one eyebrow. She couldn't be referring to _me_; she couldn't see anything when it came to Nahuel or I. An outright laugh from upstairs told me things might not be quite the way I thought.

"Huh." Rude, but the best response I could think of. She just laughed her tinkling laugh and returned to her flower arranging. The aroma of well cooked steak wafted in from the kitchen. Always my favorite meal. I was just heading in to see if Nahuel was finished when I noticed Alice staring at me blankly, her mouth an 'o' of surprise.

"Alice?" she looked so fearful, it worried me. "Is something wrong?" I had barely managed to get the words out when Edward flew down the stairs, Bella right behind. He looked just as frightened as Alice.

"Where are they headed, Alice?" I knew he could only be referring to one thing when he said 'they'. The Volturi. "Alice, where is that? Those trees aren't from here....ah." Edward turned to me.

"Alice may not be able to see you, or Nahuel. Places however..." It clicked then. She had seen the Volturi. Near Nahuels home. That meant they had decided to go after his father.

"All of them?" I asked weakly.

"No. It is extremely rare for them to travel in such a large contingent. Jane, Demetri, Felix and one or two others." He didn't need to say any more. Enough of them to be rid of the problem. I heard a gasp from the doorway at the same time. Nahuel.

"My aunt, my sisters..." His pain was my pain. I knew what he was thinking, the danger they were in. "How long until they are there?"

Both Alice and Edward wore blank looks. "I'd guess a month and a half." Edward was the first to respond. "It doesn't look good."

"But how could it not look good?" I was feeling slightly desperate now. "Alice can't _see_ anyone."

"But she can, Leah." Nahuel was the quickest of us, excluding Alice and Edward, to understand. "My father is a full vampire, and so is my aunt...." His voice broke. My heart thudded. I knew. Alice could see them, and if things looked bad...I hadn't had much of a chance to get to know Huilen, and honestly, I felt she didn't like me anyway, but I knew what it would mean for Nahuel. Alice was seeing the destruction of the only family he had, and the one person who had never abandoned him I knew what his next words would be.

"I must go." I was in no doubt of my own position either.

"Then so do I."


	23. New Ideas

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I knew what I wanted, but it didn't flow quite how I liked, so it will be 2 chapters instead...I promise to update very soon, so things can keep their perspective. As always I hope you enjoy, and please review, your opinions are always appreciated.**

**Leahs POV**

The following days were some of the most difficult I could remember. Nahuel and I fought constantly; he was determined I stay behind, where I would be safe, and I was just as determined I would go. Jacob had taken Nahuels side, trying to get me to stay; but in the end, he had understood, and decided to join us. With two werewolves against him, Nahuel had given up, though not with any grace. We had barely spoken. Seth had made a wild attempt to come along, but there was no backing down on that point. He was staying in La Push with Sam's pack. He wasn't speaking to me either, even though I had reminded him that we needed a way to communicate, and he would have an important role as messenger. Most of the Cullens had offered their services as well, particularly Emmett and Jasper, as had the other pack, but Nahuel thought the less, the better. We would travel faster that way, and pose less of a threat to the Volturi. The only sour point was that I didn't want to die without having experienced every aspect of my love with Nahuel, but that was even less of a possibility now than it had ever been. I was moping around thinking about all this when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, things didn't take the turn I had expected." She sounded more thoughtful than anything else.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't really interested, but anything to distract me from my mood would do.

"Well, I had been envisioning flowers, and lots of people, lots of excitement, and I assumed it revolved around you and Nahuel as so much of it disappeared."

Huh. I could guess what she had been seeing. Amazingly, even with my wanting to get closer, even after Sam and Emily's wedding, and my Mum and Charlie's on the way, the thought of marrying Nahuel had never entered my thoughts. I was so used to going along in the same direction; I hadn't stopped to consider alternative routes. I thought about it now. What if we did take that step? It was a little frightening, but....I thought of the women who married their men before they went to war, for fear they would never return. What if something happened to Nahuel? Or to me? Could I die feeling that I had done everything I wanted to do, that I had lived my life as fully as I wanted? And what if Nahuel died? What regrets would I have then? I knew what my answer was. I hadn't experienced everything I wanted to, and I definitely would have things I would regret. With some of them, there was nothing I could do, but others....Alice had given me a lot to think about.

* * * * *

**Nahuels POV**

No matter how hard I had tried, I couldn't talk Leah out of coming along...and then for Jacob to back her up? I tried to make him think about what it would be like to take Renesmee, but he just brushed me off, saying that would never happen. Precisely; because he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of something happening to her. Just as I couldn't bear the idea of anything happening to my precious Leah. The thought of the Volturi set loose, and her around...at least I had restricted it to just the two of them, it would be easier to hide her that way, although knowing Leah as well as I did by now, that was not going to go down well. I hadn't been able to talk to her, or even be around her; my fear for her was so overwhelming. At the same time all I waned to do was grab hold of her, and never let go. I was miserable; my worries for my aunt, and my sisters, and my love and fear for Leah....I continued on with the animal I was mauling. I wasn't going to dwell on that, things were as they were. I heard something trotting towards me, and I straightened, sighing, prepared to defend my kill. An enormous russet wolf was making its way toward me slowly. Jacob had obviously thought to reassure me he wasn't dangerous by keeping his pace slow. I waited. He edged closer, then, realizing I knew who he was; he bounded the rest of the way, phased, and pulled his shorts on.

"Hey."

"Hello." This wasn't shaping up to be a very worthwhile interruption to my thoughts.

"Look, I know things have been a bit tense between you and Leah, but she's been really annoying to be around; moping because you won't talk to her."

I sighed. Things had obviously progressed beyond normal concern if others were noticing.

"You are probably right." I left the rest of my food, and started back towards the house with Jacob.

"I should warn you, there are a few other things on her mind too." He rolled his eyes, and my curiosity was piqued. What could be of such interest?

"I'm sure you are dying to know what I'm dribbling on about, but I'll leave that for Leah, she's been dying to talk to you all day."

I was definitely intrigued.

* * * * *

**Leahs POV**

I paced back and forward, waiting for Jacob to drag Nahuel back from whatever he was doing. Now that I knew what I wanted, I didn't want to wait another second, I felt like I'd waited long enough already. My fingers tugged at imaginary threads on my top, or pulled at odd strands of hair, but they felt like they belonged to someone else, I had no idea what they were doing. I hadn't even been this terrified to tell Nahuel I had imprinted on him, even wearing that ridiculous _thing_ Alice had forced me into. My knees were shaking. Just as I had decided I was going to go out and find them myself, I heard them coming up toward the front steps. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart, which was now running for Olympic gold, and went over what I wanted to say again, to get it right. It didn't help. The moment Nahuel entered the room; my mind went blank at the sight of his face; his eyes, once so deep a red, were now a burnt orange gold. They sparkled in his dark face and sent me a little crazy; I could barely keep my feet. He strode right up to me and kissed me, deeply, and I staggered under the onslaught.

"I am so sorry, Leah, my love. I didn't realize my absence was so hurtful. Forgive me, please."

"Uh huh." Even after months, I was making a fool of myself with him.

"Jacob tells me you have something you would like to say?'

I took another deep, steadying breath, and tried not to look at him, so I didn't lose my concentration.

"I...I..." another breath, his scent overpowering me, "Marry me, Nahuel. Before we leave."

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. Jacob, who I hadn't noticed was still in the background, was snickering. I considered kicking him right out the door.

"Ever heard of _privacy_?" I hissed instead. He just laughed harder. Typical.

"Leah..." I forgot about Jacob, my whole focus was on what Nahuel was saying.

"You don't have to do this." I was dumbstruck. Didn't he want to marry me? Oh the humiliation.

"I will always be with you, my love; you do not have to do this. I will never leave." My heart beat picked up again.

"I want to do it. I want all of you, Nahuel. And if anything happens..." I couldn't finish the thought, and he obviously didn't want me to either, because he covered my lips with his fingertips.

"You have all of me, Leah. Forever." That wasn't what I meant, and he knew it.

"My answer is no."


	24. A Query Of His Own

**Ok, so this is going to be the shortest chapter ever....**

Death would be a blessing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the shocked look on Jacobs face. Oh, if only the ground would swallow me whole. He had refused me. Oh, let me die now.

"Leah!" Nahuels eventually pulled my mind away from the oblivion I was craving.

"My answer is no...to your question. Because I have one of my own. I cannot let you be the one to ask."

He knelt on one knee before me, his eyes brimming with love.

"Leah Clearwater, my love, my whole life. I wish for nothing more than to have you by my side for as much time on earth as we have. I would be honored to stand by you as your husband, and protector, lover and friend - if you would consent to having me?"

I fell to the floor in front of him.

"Yes, definitely yes. Always. Always, always, always." I had never been so happy in my whole life. He stood, and pulled my into his arms, his lips crushing mine.

"Leah," he whispered against them. "This is more than I could ever have hoped for."

We were interrupted by coughing from Jacob, and what sounded like a cheer from the upper floor. Followed very closely by Alice dancing into the room.

"Yay! Another wedding for me to host." I rolled my eyes.

"I _don't_ think so." I couldn't stand attention at the best of times. She looked devastated. "I only want a small wedding."

She brightened again. "Oh, I can do _small_." She laughed. Huh. I doubted Alice was capable of anything anywhere _near_ small. I didn't get a chance to say this though; she glided away, running through ideas. I thought I heard something like 'horse-drawn carriage'. That would go down well; the horse would probably end up as someone's meal instead. I knew precisely what I wanted. Nahuel and I. There was no need for anyone else. Nahuel pressed his lips to my neck and I forgot about anything as silly as guest list, when I remembered what it really meant was wedding night. My stomach twisted into knots of nerves and excitement.

"Does this mean you will listen when I tell you to stay here?" It took every bit of self control I had to focus on his words through the shivers I was feeling as he whispered against my neck.

"Ab...Abs..." Try again. "Absolutely not."

He laughed, grazing his lips along my jaw. "I can try."

"Mmm." No need to waste anymore time thinking about anything other than the honeymoon....which would be spent fighting the Volturi. Huh. Kill-joy.

**It could have been longer, but I am a typical girl, the wedding needs its own chapter ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	25. Orchids and Sweet Peas

I took a deep breath as I stared at myself in the Cullens bathroom mirror. I was wearing an exact copy of the long green dress I had worn when I had spoken to Nahuel about my imprint. My hair fell to my shoulders, shining and silky and I had the least amount of make up on that I possibly could, which was still more than I liked, with Alice around. I had to be grateful to her though, she _had_ organized the dress, which was the one thing that was really important to me. The scent of fresh flowers and mountains of food drifted up the stairs - at least I had managed to keep my minimal guest list. Only a few people were awaiting my arrival outside - my Mom and Charlie, the Cullens, both the packs, Emily and Rachel. None of Nahuels family were here, and I felt bad for that, but he had told me the only person he was interested in seeing was me, so he was happy. I took another deep breath and prepared myself - I was excited, but terrified at the same time. I felt like I had been on this rollercoaster for the last couple of months, thrilling and frightening all balled together, and now I was coming to the biggest dip. My stomach was flip-flopping, but I grinned at my image in the mirror like a fool. I picked up my bouquet, white orchids and sweet peas, and posed, giggling to myself. I felt for a moment like I was playing dress up with my mother's clothes. I was interrupted by Seth, clearing his throat in the doorway. He pulled at the collar of the shirt he had been forced into, and I couldn't resist a smirk. He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Uh, I think its time." He held out his arm for me, and I felt the tears well. I did love my little brother, and now he was going to take our fathers place and walk me down the aisle. I closed my eyes against the moisture, and thought of Dad. I knew he would have been bursting with pride right now.

"Love you, Dad." I whispered, and then took the arm Seth was offering. He helped me down the stairs - although I had thought I'd mastered the art of heels, it seemed stairs were another thing all together. When we got to the back door, he pulled me up short for a minute.

"Hey, Leah," he looked even more uncomfortable, if that was possible. "I love you, sis. I'm glad you've found someone to be happy with, you deserve it." The tears pooled again, but I wanted to keep things light. I punched him on the arm.

"Just as long as you stay here where you belong, you know I'm happy." He rolled his eyes back at me while he rubbed the spot where I'd hit him.

"Whatever."

I laughed. Alice was waving madly at us from behind the people sitting on the riverbank.

"I guess it's time, little brother." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." He smiled back and straightened up. We made our way out of the house, stopping when we reached the chairs. One more quick breath and the music began. I felt like I was floating down the aisle. Nahuel was standing at the end, wearing the same clothes I had first seen him in, Jacob in place as his best man. My heart soared at the look in Nahuels eyes, like there was no-one in existence but me. It was barely a moment before I reached him and Seth solemnly placed our hands together. I was smiling so much my teeth were hurting, but there was no way I could stop. The ceremony passed in a blur. The moment we were announced as husband and wife, and invited to kiss, the air was filled with the howling of wolves. When I could finally break away from my love, I turned to find all the wolves calling to the world, announcing our love and our marriage. Sam and Paul were being held by Emily and Rachel; at that moment it felt like the world was in love as well as us. I squeezed my new husbands hand and laughed - a free, clear laugh, uninhibited by time, place, future or past. I flung my arms around Nahuels neck, and kissed him again. He kissed me back, and then reluctantly let me go to my Mom and Rosalie who wanted to wish me well; Nahuel was immediately surrounded by the Cullen men, clapping him on the back. It was all I could do to drag my eyes from him. When we were finally allowed to return to each other, we held each others hands again and followed Alice's lead to the tables set under a tent of flowers - orchids and sweet peas to match my bouquet, accented with lilies-of-the-valley. Mountains of steaks were piled on plates to appease the appetites of the werewolves, with sides of salad and pasta. Everyone sat around trestles, eating and laughing all night; I had put my foot down on having dancing. It was a magical time, filled with laughter, and love, just as we had hoped. Nahuel and I stayed side-by-side all night, only refraining from touching each other when we had to eat. By the time Alice dragged us to our car, thankfully NOT a carriage, I had turned into a ball of nerves again, thinking of our wedding night to come. I knew what I wanted, but the pressure of expecting it...I was shaking by the time we reached the deepest part of the woods, where a tent had been erected - the perfect setting for us. I walked ahead to lift the flap and found the floor fur-lined and covered with petals. I looked back at Nahuel, who wore a sheepish expression.

"Its not wolf fur?" I choked out, my emotions were more than I could handle - that he had set this out for me...I was almost speechless.

"Definitely not." He laughed. Unless you wish to shed your skin to add to it..." he closed the space between us and crushed my searing body to his. My breath came in gasps as he kissed everywhere he could find, his hands running down my body from my shoulders, and back again. By the time he laid me on the furs, my fears had been entirely replaced with longing - I didn't feel like I could get close enough to him. He moved away from me just enough to close the tent, blocking out the world, then he was with me again and I was flying, higher than ever...

**Now back to the action. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Alternatively....I had considered writing this chapter from Nahuels POV as well, but I would like to know what you think of that. Let me know, and I will go with the majority.**


	26. His Every Dream Come True

**So here it is, Nahuels POV. Though I do agree with foxxisammi's comment, it wasn't _needed_, but oh so much fun to write. And hopefully to read.**

I moved the furs again and stood back, considering the positioning. I really wanted the night to be perfect, and I couldn't wait to see Leah's face when she saw what I had done for her. Then I was hit by a crippling fear...what if she hated it? What if this went against every idea she had ever had of her wedding night? My nerves were raw enough without this added stress. I thought I knew her, but what if I was wrong? I was still sitting there, worrying when Jacob arrived to remind me of what really mattered.

"The chairs won't put themselves up." What a picture I must have made, moping in the dirt.

"Do you want me to drive you back?" I nodded morosely. I'd never had any reason to learn to drive; there was no need for me to drive in the jungles of my home. The expression on my face must have been worse than I could imagine because he started to look very concerned.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" I had to laugh then. As if there was anything I wanted in the world more than Leah by my side for eternity.

"Definitely not. You can be certain of that." I stood up. "You are right Jacob, those chairs are waiting for us."

* * * * *

I fidgeted. With my shirt, my pants, my hair. I never fidgeted. I was a calm person, not prone to nervous actions. Today was proving the exception. I could see Jacob glaring at me, so I shifted my focus to the guests instead. Leah's mother, Bella's father - I should ask Leah what she thought of Bella becoming her sister - The La Push pack, Emily and Rachel. There were of course conspicuous absences. Huilen, my sisters. I had told Leah it didn't bother me, and that was mostly true, however I hadn't mentioned why I had not even invited them. I knew where Huilen stood on the subject - she would have made an uncomfortable guest. Ailin would be furious at the idea of a superior being like me stooping to the level of a _werewolf_, and Lican, as always, would agree with anything Ailin said. Only Suyai would be truly happy for me, but then she would carry back the tale...and that was something I wanted to broach with my family myself. One more glance around, and my eye was caught by Alice waving frantically. Jacob noticed too, because he grabbed my shoulder and spun me forward, hissing in my ear.

"At least let her get to the aisle before you see her!"

So I faced forward, trying to concentrate on my breathing, knowing, behind me, my life was approaching. The music began, and I was released; I turned slowly, wanting to remember this moment forever. Leah was wearing the same green dress that had obliterated my senses the night we had spoken of imprinting, the beauty of that fact was not lost. Her face was radiant, her eyes sparkled, her smile so wide that tears welled, although crying was most certainly not a common occurrence for me. In that moment, through the haze, all I saw was her, and everything was right. Seth put her hand in mine; I gave him a wide smile, acknowledging his role, allowing me Leah, permitting her to forever onwards belong to _me_. Belong_ with _me. The minister spoke, and we responded in kind, but there was not a word of it I could have remembered so lost in Leah as I was. The next thing I knew, he was pressing me to kiss her, and I did so eagerly. Now not only my life but my _wife_ also; I pulled her to me and reminded her with my kiss everything she meant to me. Nor had I forgotten everything still to come. I opened my eyes to the werewolves, phased and howling, professing our moment to every living thing within hearing distance. I knew how much that would mean to Leah, and I saw that it did. She laughed, glorious and free, and threw her arms back around me to continue with our pledge. I released her, unwillingly, to the very near scent of human and vampire - her mother and Rosalie. As soon as I did so, I was beset by the Cullens - Edward, Emmett and Jasper - Emmett pounding me so hard on the back; I thought he may have broken a rib or two.

"Easy, there, Emmett." Jasper laughed, "He's going to need to be in one piece for tonight."

Emmett raised his eyebrows and laughed as well. "As if I would forget about _that_. With that fiery temper, she'll..." I don't know whether it was my glare at his rude references to my wife, or Edward and Jasper poking him in the ribs that stopped him, I just knew it was lucky he took that thought no further, full vampire or not.

As soon as everyone had the chance to wish us well, I found Leah; I couldn't stand the distance any longer. Alice led the way to seats and food, and the wolves pounced, as if they had never seen steak before, although I was used to this behavior by now. Leah and I sat, side by side, only rarely releasing the others hand, laughing, talking, enjoying the knowledge that from this day onwards, nothing would part us. The night was at its peak when I saw Alice nudge Leah. Time to leave. Leah pulled me along, out of the crowd, wishing us a wonderful life together; to the car that was awaiting us out the front of the Cullens. As we drove away, I noticed her mood had become considerably darker, and I began to be concerned. Was she worried to be with me, even after every thing? Would she hate what I had planned? My mood plummeted to match hers; my fears flew out of all reasonable proportion. By the time we pulled up at the tent, I was almost shaking my nerves were so taut. It was worse than this morning. I helped her out of the car, and led her to the tent, standing back to watch her open the flap and peer inside. She looked back at me in surprise; I think I may have even blushed.

"It's not wolf fur?" Her eyes were huge, and so soft, I knew in that moment my choice had been the right one. My mind danced away from me and my blood to heat at the thought of what was to come.

"Definitely not." I couldn't help but laugh again; how many people are lucky enough to have their every dream fulfilled, even ones they didn't know they had? "Unless you wish to shed your skin to add to it." My head spiraled out of control at the thought of Leah's skin. I strode forward and pulled her to me, enclosing her mouth with my own. No more holding back. I slid my hands along the body I loved, and that I was going to spend forever getting to know. Her breathing was coming in gasps, which heightened my own excitement, and I lay her as gently as I could against the furs I had so carefully arranged for this moment. Moving away for the merest moment, I closed the tent, making of it our own private Utopia, and then continued from where I had left off.


	27. Plans

I awoke in pure bliss. Our first night as husband and wife had been more than I could have imagined in my wildest dreams. I ran my fingers through my now snarled and mussed hair, enjoying the memories of how it had gotten that way. We were lying together on just one of the furs, the rest having been flung far and wide around the tent, neither of us needing any covering. Nahuel lay beside me, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling gently with each breath. It wasn't until his eyes were gazing into mine that I realized he hadn't been sleeping at all, just lying there peacefully. I grinned at him, feeling myself go slightly red at the thought of everything we had shared. His returning smile was followed by his fingers tracing my lips, and a replay of the previous night...

* * * * *

When I woke again, the sun was beating down on our tent from directly overhead, and Nahuel was nowhere to be seen. I sat up, and began the search for my dress, in all my worry I had entirely forgotten about spare clothes. I still hadn't found it when the tent flap was raised and a clean and dressed Nahuel entered, carrying my clothes. Again. This habit was getting ridiculous, but sweet. I turned my back as I put them on, and he chuckled at my embarrassment.

"There is nothing to hide from with me, Leah." I knew that, but again memories made me blush. I couldn't turn back around to face him until I felt my skin cool. When I did finally look back, he was still smiling his perfect smile at me.

"Ah, Leah, my love. I never knew someone like you existed. I would not have stayed around my home if I did." He closed the space between us and pressed a very gentle kiss to my forehead. "I can imagine nothing more perfect than to stay here with you..." his lips moved down my temple and to my mouth again. Then he pulled away slightly and sighed. "But I must remember my duty. We have much to do." He gripped my hand, and tugged me out of the tent, pulling me along as he started running. We reached the Cullens house surprisingly quickly, and found Jacob outside enjoying the rare sunshine with Renesmee. She was trying to teach him chess. Funny.

"Hey." He smirked at me. "We thought it would be _days_ before we saw you two again." His eyes narrowed. "Don't think of phasing either. Seth doesn't need nightmares."

I glared at him. "Well, he sees you every day, Jake; I think he would be immune to horror by now." He laughed. This round to me.

"Nah, really, what are you guys doing back so soon?"

I squeezed Nahuels hand as he answered. "Jacob, we are leaving in the morning."

"Huh?" In all the excitement, it seemed oh High Alpha wolf had forgotten the plan. I remedied that.

"South America ring any bells?"

"Ah." He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I figured you guys might wait a little longer, spend some time, you know?" Nahuel hissed. I placed my other hand on his arm.

"They are Nahuel's _family_, Jacob." I snarled "We aren't waiting for anything."

"Yeah. You're right." He wiped a hand across his face to hide the discomfort, and pulled himself up off the step.

"Well, Nessie, seems I have to be all responsible." She smiled at him.

"I understand, Jacob." In her tinkling soprano. He laughed. It was weird watching them. The child with the mind of an adult and the werewolf Alpha. Almost as weird as the half vampire and the girlie wolf. But that was beside the point. We had things to do.

We spent the remainder of the day huddled around the Cullens dining table, the phone nearby, organizing transport, maps, battle strategies if need be. Nahuel was determined to remove his sisters from the line of fire, and leave the punishment for the one he felt deserved it - his father. In reality, he knew it would be very hard to keep his sisters from him as they didn't share his feelings, having been raised entirely by Joham, but he still persisted with his plans. The moon was bright and full when things were sorted to Nahuels expectations, and we wished everyone a good night, to return to our tent. I grinned as we ran along, hand in hand, although my joy was of course tempered by my far. As was Nahuels.

"We will succeed, won't we Leah?" It was the first time I had ever seen him less than perfectly composed. I could understand how his fear for his family was becoming too much to bear, so I offered the only comforts I felt I could. I stopped, pulling him to a halt beside me.

"Of course we will." To cover my doubts I kissed him, a hard kiss, urging, demanding, intended to distract him from his train of thought. It seemed to work, because he gathered me up in his arms, his lips never leaving mine, and raced back to our campsite, there were no more thoughts of what was ahead the rest of that night.

* * * * *

Morning brought packing and last minute details for our flight out that evening. Nahuel's expression was a constant mix of nerves and determination, which made me just as nervous and determined to make sure everything was ok for him. Which, of course, made for an odd day. I snapped constantly at Seth, until he phased out and patrolled the woods instead, for no better reason than to escape me; I wished I could escape myself, so I really didn't blame him. Time flew, as it does when you know something bad is coming, and as much as we avoided discussing it, we knew it wouldn't be good. We were lucky with the Cullens, Bellas abilities made the Volturi pause to think, but this time, there would be no stopping them. They were out for vengeance, and our best hope was going to be minimal zing the losses. I just wanted to touch Nahuel, hold him, but he was so distant in his fear, almost like someone I didn't know. So instead I focused on Jacob.

"So you know the plan, right."

He sighed and looked at me, bored. "Yes, Leah, once we find Nahuels family, we do whatever it takes to keep his sisters out of it. I'm not stupid, you know, and we have been over this a thousand times."

I glared. "Yeah, but you're not always the most reliable, Jacob, off in your own little fantasy world." He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't answer. "I mean, I ended up being the one telling Seth he had to stay, isn't that the Alphas job, delegating tasks?" It felt so good to throw out my frustrations.

"_Please_ tell me I don't have to sit anywhere near you on the plane, Leah."

I snarled. Just because I could.

"Just for that, I might change the seating." He laughed, and I glared a bit more. "I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, whatever, as if you would sit anywhere other than near Nah-nah."

"Near _what_? What kind of name is _Nah-nah_?" He just strolled out the room laughing at me. I considered all the possible forms of revenge I could take - feeding him piece by piece to an anaconda was a tempting idea. Or giving him to Aro; he had wanted a werewolf as a pet. That would shut Jacob up, and suit him perfectly, vampire pet. Huh. I broke my own train of thought by looking at the clock. Time to go. I traipsed around the house looking for Nahuel, finally spotting him through Doctor Cullens office door. His head was bowed, and I could hear Carlisle speaking softly.

"She needs to go with you, Nahuel, you can't run off and face this alone, let her help you."

"Is it not enough, though, to fear for my family, but to worry for her, too, I can't bear it, I just can't."

I saw Carlisle place his hand on Nahuels shoulder.

"She is stronger than you even realize, and when you need her, which you know you will, she will be there."

"I love her too much to do that to her though. Keep her by me for my own selfish reasons." It finally clicked that they were talking about me. My first thought was surprise that he would be talking about it with Carlisle, but then I suppose everyone gravitated towards him as a father figure. But then the rest clicked in place and I realized he had been trying to leave without me. Oh, for all the right reasons, I knew, but that was entirely beside the point. My fears and frustrations raged out of control and I stomped in to interrupt the moment.

"I am coming." I hissed between clenched teeth. Both Carlisle and Nahuel glanced up at me in surprise. I continued on.

"No sort of ridiculous sense of chivalry is going to keep me from following you to the ends of the earth, Nahuel. And to even _consider _running off without me?" My hand itched to hit something. "I can't _believe_ you would do that! We married so we would be together, through everything!"

He was looking down again. "I also agreed to protect you when we married. What if I can't?" He raised his eyes to mine, and I could see the searing agony in them. "What if things get out of control? What if I can not keep you safe?" He grabbed my hands, pleading with me to understand. "I could not live if anything happened to you, Leah. You have given me more than I could ever hope, if that was taken away....I don't know if I could go on. Please stay here and be safe." I almost did. His pain was my pain, and I could almost allow him anything, agree to anything. But not this. Not watching him enter the lions den alone.

"I can't." He dropped my hands, nodding sadly.

"I know. I just hoped."

"We're going to miss the plane." Jacob was leaning casually against the door frame, looking at us blankly. I nodded.

"Bye Carlisle, thanks for everything." I started to walk towards the door, but I was stopped by a hand on mine.

"If we are going to do this together, then together we shall be." Nahuel and I exited the room, hand in hand, ready to face whatever was coming.


	28. The Search Is On

We were racing through the jungle, hand in hand, Jacob bringing up the rear, desperate to find the rest of Nahuels family in time. We had found Huilen almost as soon as we had arrived. She was disappointed and angry at Nahuel, and me too, when she found out we were married. They had spent much of the first night arguing. By morning, they had come to an unsteady truce, although I didn't think we would ever be forgiven, but she had accepted that what was done was done. She had also promised to stay well away from the Volturi, and pointed us in the direction of Joham. We had been hunting him for days, with no luck, and Nahuels mood was becoming more and more desperate. From the approximate time we had been given, this was our last chance. We were shocked into stillness at the sound of running behind us. Nahuel pulled me into heavier undergrowth, and Jacob did the same. We watched. Puffing and panting, an enormous wolf passed through the nearby clearing. I was still registering what I was seeing when I heard a huff and a stream of cursing from Jacob.

"Embry, what the heck are you doing here?"

Embry? I was as shocked as Jacob. The wolf phased, and stood before us.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss out on the fun was I?" Jacob snarled, and I nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Sam needs his own set of eyes on you two, doesn't he." Speaking of eyes, I rolled mine. Typical Sam, worrying about the most ridiculous things, as if we couldn't handle this ourselves. Nahuel and I stepped out of the greenery, joining Jacob and Embry.

"Well, seeing as I'm already here," Embry was grinning. "We might as well just get on with it."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Nahuel was already nodding.

"We could always use another nose." He smiled at Embry and held out his hand. Embry laughed and clapped his own into Nahuels.

"Let's do this." He phased back. Jacob huffed and phased alongside him. I was torn, wanting to phase too, but I stayed human, so I could stay with my love. We began running again. It wasn't long before we Jacob and Embry found the right scent. Nahuel let out a little sigh of relief and we continued running, though now following the wolves. It took about half an hour to find them. Nahuels father and sisters. Jacob, Embry and I stood a little away from them, as Nahuel walked forward. He shared his father's dark skin and hair, and his face. They both had the same perfect features. However where Nahuels body was tall, slim but muscular, his father was shorter, his build wiry. He reminded me of a snake. His eyes were slightly further apart than Nahuels, and deeper set and he kept his hair cut short, like the pack. He glimmered in the shadows. I could feel Nahuels tension, even from here.

"Son!" Even his voice was snakelike; it came out in a hiss. "You're finally back. We've missed you." Nahuel nodded once. The three girls sitting next to his father looked up. One was huge; her body looked remarkably like Emmett, although she had one long braid trailing down her back. Her eyes were a cold dark brown. She looked at Nahuel with distaste.

"Ailin." He nodded at her. "Lican." A slim girl, with eyes a similar color to her sister, although hers darted around nervously. He sat down next to the third girl and smiled warmly.

"Suyai. I've missed you." She threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"Nahuel! Huilen hasn't been the same without you!" she was tiny, even tinier than Alice, but with the same infectious happiness pouring off her. She was lighter than the rest of her family, her skin a golden brown, her eyes a stunning yellow, like a cat, her hair a deep shade of golden brown. Nahuel squeezed her back.

"I have some friends I would like you to meet." He spoke to his whole family at once and I saw more than one set of raised eyebrows. Jacob and Embry edged forwards, but my legs wouldn't obey. I stood there, unnerved until I saw Nahuel smile in my direction. I inched toward him.

He gestured toward Jacob. "This monster is Jacob; the wolf beside him is Embry. They are friends of my wife, Leah." Johams eyes flew to me, and narrowed.

"_Wife_, Nahuel? I don't recall an invitation to your wedding." His eyes raked over me. "She certainly doesn't seem to be an acceptable bride for any son of mine. She is not a vampire. She smells like _them_." He gestured to Jacob and Embry, who were snarling.

"She _is_ one of them." Nahuel spat out. "And she is my wife, whether you approve or not, _father_." Joham hissed again.

"It seems we have much to discuss, son. We should walk." I must have looked worried at that, because Nahuel stood and kissed my head.

"It is ok Leah." He turned to the wolves, giving them a pointed look, at which they nodded, and then followed his father where he had disappeared into the trees. I sat slowly, as far as I could from Nahuels sisters without seeming rude. Jacob and Embry sidled up, one of them plopping down on the ground on each side of me. Suyai was like Alice in more than one way; she grinned at me expectantly.

"Nahuels wife, huh? None of us ever thought he'd do anything new, he likes things to stay the same." She seemed genuine enough, so I tried.

"Huh. Uh..." More like I wanted to try. But what could I say to that?

"I'm glad. He seems...different." Ailin turned her head away when Suyai said that, although I just caught the look of disgust on her face before she did. Suyai saw it as well.

"Don't worry about her." She stage whispered. "She's miserable all the time." She giggled. I just smiled. Again, what was I going to say to this odd little person? We sat in silence for a while longer, until I heard heavy footsteps in the trees. Just one set. Nahuel crashed out of the trees looking furious.

"Leah, we are leaving." He nodded to his sisters. "We will be back tomorrow. I have much I need to discuss with you all." He stalked away. I had to run to catch up, Jacob and Embry loped along behind us.

"What happened?" I asked.

What I could see of Nahuels face was thunderous. "Our conversation began with an explanation of my duty as the 'son of Joham', how unsuitable a werewolf is as a wife, the procedure for procuring an annulment." He gritted his teeth. "After I forced myself through that portion of our discussion, and warned him about the Volturi, he informed me that he was prepared to fight. No, excited. That it would prove to be an acceptable _training ground_ for my sisters skills." I'd never heard him snarl before then. "That _my_ role would be to keep them focused, and prepare them for what was coming as I have seen the Volturi first hand. When I informed him I would have no part in his suicide mission, and that he should leave my sisters out of it, he laughed." He stopped dead in his tracks, pulling me to face him. "He _laughed_, Leah, and said as long as he survived, there would be plenty more where they came from." His voice broke at the end. "_Plenty more where they came from_! They are just soldiers to him, toy soldiers that he can line up and knock down. They are my _sisters_!" He buried his face in my hair, and I just held him, as tightly as I could. I tried to imagine what he must feel, his family being treated like animals to the slaughter. My chest burned with the extent of my agony for him. I did the only thing that I thought would help. I pressed my lips to his collarbone. He jerked his face up, his eyes bright and feverish. I saw Jacob and Embry slink away out of the corner of my eye before my mouth was ravished. Nahuel was directing all his agony into the kiss, bruising my lips, pulling me in with desperation. I swayed into him, losing myself in him, allowing him the only release from his torment I was capable of. I pulled him onto the ground and tried to kiss away every thought.


	29. Choosing Sides

Nahuel was sitting next to me, legs crossed, when I opened my eyes. My distraction had served its purpose; he was still furious, but his anger was focused. I could almost see his thoughts. I shifted position, and he looked down at where I still lay.

"My Leah. Good morning." He smiled his perfect smile at me.  
"Ah, where are Jacob and Embry?" I needed to clear my head enough to hold a proper conversation.

"Hunting. Jacob mentioned something about making Emmett jealous?" He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. Must have been something between them. I moved my hand to touch Nahuel.

"How are you?" I asked quietly, worried I might upset his focus.

"Better. I have come to the conclusion that I am wasting my time with Joham. I am going to go straight to my sisters, warn them what is coming, and tell them to leave. Whatever Joham does is on his own shoulders." It was then I realized he was picking something apart.

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be what it looked like, surely.

"Bread." Huh. He had normal food! He passed me some, which I happily accepted. I was expecting to eat nothing I hadn't hunted while we were here.

"Where did you get this from? And why are you eating it?" I asked between bites. A small smile pulled up the corners of his mouth.

"I can eat it when I have to, remember; I didn't want to leave you to hunt. I got it from Huilen. She is disappointed with me, but she knows you are not like us. She thought it might come in handy." That seemed to me like a step in the right direction.

"What happens today?"

"I speak to my sisters today." Nahuel responded sadly. "Although I can imagine how they will react. Also, we have very little time. The Volturi could arrive at any moment." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe distraction would serve my purposes better." I couls see what he was thinking, if he could keep them away, without having to say anything... I wanted to say yes, yes to anything that made all this just that little it easier for him, but I knew it wasn't the way to go.

"They need to know, Nahuel." He nodded. He knew as well as I did that he couldn't make the choice for them, he could only try to convince them. He sighed.

"You are right, my love. It's just hard." I lay my head in his lap, and we stayed like that for a while.

"We should get this done." I said. I would have been much happier to stay where I was though.

"We? You will come with me, Leah?" I was a bit hurt that he was surprised by that, but I nodded as I stood. "Together, remember?"

"Of course. Together." He grabbed my hand, and lifted it to his mouth. Turning it over, he pressed a very soft kiss into my palm. "My wife." I shivered at the words. The most perfect words, from this, the most perfect man. I sighed happily.

"Blegh, break it up, would you?" Embry. More annoying than Seth and Jacob combined. "When's the _real _action?"

"You're a mess." I threw back. He was covered in dirt and leaves.

"Yeah, the hunting's a bit more energetic here." He laughed. I huffed in return. How childish.

"We _should_ make a move." Jacob said. "We're wasting time. The faster we sort this out, the faster I'll be home to Nessie." I understood, but Embry just laughed again.

"I'm sure your little Nessie-poo will survive without you. In fact, I would think she'd be better off." He ducked from the punch Jacob aimed at him.

"C'mon children, time to go." I'd had enough.

* * * * *

"Ailin, this is not a fight you have a chance of winning. Would you drag Lican and Suyai into that?" Nahuel was beginning to sound defeated. He had been trying to talk sense into his sister for some time, but things were not going as hoped.

"I will fulfill my destiny, whatever the out come, _Nahuel_, I am a loyal daughter." She sneered at him. Then she turned her back, walking away to stand with Joham.

"It is not too late, my son." He hissed. "You can live up to what I expect of a son of mine. We can wipe away how disappointing you have proven so far. Stand and fight with us."

"No."

"On your shoulders be it." Joham shrugged and turned to leave, then stopped, listening. "It seems now is our chance. I hear them approaching." He grinned. "Ailin, do me proud." She nodded and stalked into the trees. Nahuel looked sickened.

"So now you offer her up as a sacrifice?"

"For her, dying in battle is not a sacrifice, son, it is an honor."

I wanted to scream at this insane man. How could _he_ have created the wonderful man at my side? It didn't seem possible.

"Suyai. Please leave. Please." Nahuel turned to stare at his favorite sister, pleading with her to make the right decision. "Please, Suyai."

She looked from her father to Nahuel and back again. Her face fell.

"Nahuel, I..."

"She will stand with us, Nahuel, as she should. As _you_ should. And your wife, if she was worth anything." I bristled. If it wasn't for the more serious issues, I would have phased and taken a swipe. He'd look much better with my paws ripping through him. I settled for a grimace.

"No, father, I will not." Relief flooded Nahuels face.

"Thank you, sister. Thank you."

Joham hissed again. "You are no daughter of mine." He turned his back to Suyai. "That just leaves you, Lican."

Joham and Nahuel both turned to face her, and her eyes darted between them.

"They will be here, shortly." Ailin had returned to the clearing we were standing in. Joham nodded at her. "Suyai has betrayed us." AIlin growled at her sister. "Another disappointment. Next time you will have to choose a better _host_ for your creations." I was shocked. Even for all the painful and uncalled for things that had been said...that seemed to me to be too much.

"Yes, sister. Less like yours." Again I was surprised. Nahuel. I could hear a gentle whispering sound closing in. The Volturi.

"Lican!" Nahuel was sounding desperate now. "Think about this."

"Yes, Lican, think." Joham hissed. "We fight, your sister and I. My _son_ stands against us. Who are you with?"

Her eyes darted back and forward again. "I..." her voice was surprisingly soft, weak almost. "I...

Joham and Ailin turned towards the sound. "We fight, Lican." Ailin threw back to her sister, and then they disappeared into the trees.

Lican's eyes followed them, confused and concerned.

Lican..." Nahuel said gently, but without much hope, his hand stretched out toward her. "Stay." She shook her head, as if clearing something out.

"I fight Nahuel." She whispered. She turned to the trees, taking a few steps, then spun back around, running to where we stood. "I love you brother. Goodbye." She kissed him quickly on the cheek, and then darted after her father.

"Lican." Nahuel sobbed. We all knew to follow meant death. I clasped his hand, but he pulled it free. "No!" and raced off into the trees after her. I was momentarily frozen. What was he thinking! He couldn't go - the Volturi! I phased. Or I _tried_ to phase, but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing.

"JACOB!" He loped out of the trees on the farther side of the clearing, Embry right behind him. "I can't phase!" I yelped desperately. "I have to go after him, though!" I could see the horror in Jacobs's eyes, I was sure he would be arguing if he could. I didn't care, I only needed one thing. "Back me up, Jake. You're my Alpha. I need you!" I didn't wait for a response. I ran straight into the trees after Nahuel.


	30. An End And A Beginning

I saw him ahead of me, standing silent and still as if frozen under a thick covering of trees. I crept closer, knowing that the Volturi would hear us anyway, but hoping the less obvious we were, the better. I stopped right next to him, my hand on his back. I could feel the tension in his muscles. Ahead of us, Joham, Ailin and Lican were facing off against Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec. Jane was smiling widely. Jacob and Embry crept up and stopped right behind me, I could feel the hot breath on the back of my legs.

"I am a scientist, not a warrior." Joham. "This is not necessary. We could learn much from each other."

Jane laughed; a bell-like sound that belied her true nature.

"We have nothing to learn from you."

"Are you not intrigued by the idea of a super-race? You can see, right now, they have traits that would be very useful. They do not shine as we do, nor do most of them have our red eyes. They can survive on human food if needs be, and their abilities are almost as strong as our own."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"And what use would that be to us? We are quite capable of achieving our means."

"They would make the ideal soldier. They don't reduce your food supply; they can walk among humans as one of them. They are easily created and just as easily expendable." Nahuels back stiffened. His words disgusted me.

Jane laughed. "That is a ridiculous notion, the idea of needing these _half-breeds_ to fight for us? We have no wish for weak shadows of ourselves. Nor would any of us want to mate with humans to create them." She shuddered, and then smiled brightly. "I think our conversation is done."

Without any more warning, Lican and Ailin fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Nahuel tightened his grip around the tree he was holding, so that some of it fell away under his hands. Joham just looked bored.

"If you destroy them, I will just create more."

Jane laughed. Do you think it's _them_ that we are here to rid ourselves of? You are mistaken; it is you we are after. I just like to save the best for last."

Joham opened his mouth to speak, then froze. "What, where?!" Alec had taken effect. I put both my hands on Nahuel, clinging to him, as he watched Demetri and Felix tear his family apart, the metallic screeching ringing around the jungle - they seemed to find true satisfaction in their jobs. When Felix piled a stack of branches and set fire to them, Nahuel stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop from crying out. I buried my face in his back while he watched them put the pieces of his father and sisters into the flames. I only looked up when I smelt the smoke, thick and purple. I saw a tear drip silently down Nahuels cheek, and my heart broke for him all over again.

"I thought there were more of them.' Alec's voice was almost as bell like as his sisters.

"There are." Jane answered. She sounded disappointed. "As much as I would like to hunt them out too, we were told only Joham, and whoever he had with him. Unfortunately, that is today's entertainment. We'll have to keep our eyes on the Cullens, though. That would be a fight worth having." This thought seemed to cheer her. There was a whisper of cloaks, and they disappeared back the way they had come. We stood there in silence, waiting until they would be far enough away that any noise we made wouldn't be heard, then I turned Nahuel to me. His eyes were haunted, pain filled. He clung to me like a drowning man, like he hoped that I would keep his head above water.

"Nahuel." I whispered. "Nahuel, I'm here." Slowly, his eyes focused on me.

"Leah." He choked out. "Leah." He swallowed. "I haven't lost _you_." His voice was picking up strength now. "_My_ Leah. My wife. You are still here." He crushed my body to his, I felt like my bones were breaking. I didn't say a word; I knew he just needed me with him. I heard Jacob and Embry pad back the way we had come, whining.

"Oh, my Leah." He cried then, sobs tearing through him, pain rippling out of him. "My father, my sisters....we were not close but..." he couldn't finish what he was saying, he was overwhelmed by grief. I let him express his pain, holding me to him, until it ran its immediate course. He pressed his lips to my hair. "Oh my love, my life. At least I still have you." He pushed me against the tree he had been holding and for the second time since we had come here I offered him the best release from his thoughts that I could.

* * * * *

Telling Suyai was a difficult and drawn out process for Nahuel. I stood back, and watched him speak, haltingly, reliving exactly what had happened. I saw her horrified looks, and then her tears and his. He put his arm around her, allowing her to grieve, as I had done for him. Once she had worn herself out, we made a camp for the night. Suyai slept, Jacob and Embry patrolled, and I lay quietly in Nahuel arms, his hands stroking me absently.

"I just can't believe they are gone. He finally whispered, hoarsely. "I keep expecting them to walk back here, as disapproving of me as ever." I snuggled into him further, and he stopped stroking to hold me tight. "Oh, I know Ailin will be proud, she died..." he choked on the word. "Precisely as she would have wanted - in battle. And my father - he..." he swallowed hard. "I know he brought this on himself." I could hear him start sobbing, very quietly. "But Lican...she was never quite sure what she was doing. Anything Ailin did always seemed right...and now she has paid the price for her blind loyalty." His body shook more. "And I am Suyai's brother. I am responsible for her well being and safety, and that frightens me. If I couldn't protect the rest of my family, how can I protect her?"

I hushed him on that. "You did everything you could, Nahuel. Everything. You couldn't make their choices for them, remember? Whatever the consequences. And Suyai..." I glanced over at her sleeping form. "You will be just fine. You have Huilen to help."

He looked at me, glassy eyed and confused. "How do I have Huilen?"

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"If we're going to stay here..." he cut me off.

"We are going back to your home, Leah. My home was overshadowed by you, and now it is tainted with murder. I can no longer be here. Huilen will never leave though. She is as connected with this place as I am with you." My surprise must have been obvious, because I saw one corner of his mouth lift.

"You underestimate how much you mean to me, Leah." I must have. The way he had spoken of his home - I had always assumed I would eventually have to leave mine and follow him to his. He kissed my nose. "I would never take you away from your pack, Leah; they are as much a part of you as your trees are." He looked around sadly. "As much as mine were."

I wanted to keep my eyes open all night, be there with him while he faced everything, but my body betrayed me. My eyes began to droop, even as I tried to force them open; my limbs wouldn't respond.

"Sleep, my love. We go home tomorrow." I never thought he would say home when he spoke of Forks, or La Push. I slept with half a smile on my face.

* * * * *

I tried phasing again in the morning, putting yesterday's inability down to fear. Apparently not. I stayed human. I wasn't going to admit to my worries just yet though; I knew Nahuel had enough on his mind as it was. Instead, I made a show of staying by his side throughout the day, never letting his hand go. Embry thought this was hilarious; all I heard from him were alternating kissing or gagging noises. If I wasn't so preoccupied, I would have socked him. Suyai ran quietly on Nahuels other side. He never moved away from her, obviously sensing her needs, and fears. I thought I could understand. For Nahuel, he knew where we were going, and he had me to soften the blow, but for Suyai...her whole life had been spent here, she had never known anyone other than her family and others around this area. Now, in her time of grief, she was being dragged somewhere totally new, with no choice, because she had never lived without someone to guide her, and she was still so young. We stopped to say goodbye to Huilen, and tell her what had happened. Although we all knew she had no love for Joham, she said all the right words. She also offered Suyai a place with her, but Nahuel refused.

"She is _my_ sister, Huilen. It is my duty to protect her. I can not do that here." Suyai seemed disinterested in the discussion, her numbness had driven her bubbly personality inwards. Huilen nodded.

"I understand. I will miss you both."

"We shall miss you too, aunt. I owe you my whole life, I will never forget that. I hope you will visit us."

She murmured something that could have been an agreement. Or not. Then we ran again, no one saying a word. The only sounds were the ground flying away under our feet, the birds, and the wind. I knew why Nahuel was silent. He was saying his goodbyes. Jacob and I were trying to respect him and Suyai. Embry, well, who ever knew what went on in that thick head? It was a long day.


	31. A Girlie Moment For The Girlie Wolf

The first few days back had proven to be difficult. The Cullens had given Suyai Edwards old room (Nahuel and I still preferred our 'honeymoon tent'), in the hopes of helping her settle in, but she was still a shadow of the girl I had first met. They had been horrified to hear about Nahuels father and sisters, and made sure to let him and Suyai know they could now count themselves as part of their own family. Jacob had happily returned to Renesmee, who looked a good year older than when we had left. Mom and Charlie were marrying soon. Embry should have gone home, but he spent an extraordinary amount of time with us. And I still couldn't phase. I'd spoken to almost every werewolf in the area (everyone except Seth of course), and I had yet to find anyone who had ever had the same problem. Typically for a werewolf - and for Paul in particular - it was more of a problem to keep them from phasing, rather than being unable to. It was really starting to bug me, because with all the misery surrounding Suyai, and all the time I spent around her with Nahuel, I really needed to run. But I couldn't. I was on the verge of asking Carlisle in the hopes that he might know _something_ that would help, but that was definitely a last resort. In the meantime, I was bombarded by my mother, questioning me about every detail of her upcoming wedding. These conversations usually ended in 'are you _sure_ you and Seth are ok with this?' Really, Mom, we weren't little kids anymore. Bella told me she was getting the same from her Dad. We got together every evening to compare notes and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Right now, though, Nahuel was hunting, and Rosalie and I were wallowing. We liked to do that.

"Imagine having little dark haired children bobbing around your feet, wouldn't that be great?" she leaned back against her bed head. "I would have had four; two little blonde girls and two little dark haired boys."

I gagged. "Definitely_ not_ four for me. Two. A boy and a girl."

"Mmm." We both stared off for a while, imagining how this would be.

"And at least 10 grandchildren." She whispered. Oh, I knew the pain. We were sisters in that; it was what had drawn us together.

"Mmm." I said again. She shook out of the moping. "How are your Moms wedding plans?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "The usual. She's worrying about whether the shade of pink she chose for my dress is right, whether it's wrong to have orchids, because I had them. She's becoming as bad as Alice." My Mom was usually totally disinterested in petty things, but getting married again...it brought out the worst in her. It seemed like she was making up for the lack of excitement the first time around. Her wedding to my father had been small and simple, just them and their witnesses on La Push beach. Personally, I thought that was romantic. "Oh, and she's having car problems." I smiled to myself when what I knew was coming did. Rosalie sat up straighter. "Car troubles? My specialty." She started in about what she thought would be best, suggesting again her red BMW. I made a mental note to tell Mom just to accept. I knew she would love it. I let Rosalie continue on about cars for a while; they weren't of any real interest to me, but she was entertaining, the way she got so worked up about them. It gave me time to think about Nahuel, and a new night to ourselves... We were both interrupted by a knock on Rosalie's door.

"Buzz off, Emmett. Girl time." I smiled. Rosalie and I really were a lot alike.

The door opened anyway, and she looked a little sheepish when Suyai poked her head around.

"Sorry." Suyai just nodded, and looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Uh, mind if I join you?" Rosalies eyebrows rose in surprise. "Yeah, sure." She scooted over, making more space, and then looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. Suyai had been hiding out since we got here. The door was only half way closed when Alice pushed her way in too. "You _know_ you can't leave me out of anything girlie." She twirled in and leapt gracefully onto Rosalies bed. Suyai perched herself on the edge, next to me. Alice grinned at her.

"Oh!" Alice chirped. "Four girls! We need a shopping spree! And makeovers!" I grimaced. There had to be some way out of this.

"What is a makeover? And a shopping spree?" Suyai, living in the jungle her entire life, had obviously never heard of the horrors of our society. I wished I hadn't.

"You've never heard of a _shopping spree_?" Alice's eyes were bugging right out of her head. She grinned. "Ha, ha. A protégée!" I huffed.

"I'm out of this one, Alice." I got up from the bed, and started towards the door, throwing Rosalie an apologetic look. She nodded. We really did get each other, Rosalie and I. I didn't make it half way across the room before I started to see spots. My skin shivered. Finally! Phasing! But...it wasn't feeling quite right. The spots grew larger, and what was left of the room began to sway. The last thing I heard before I hit the floor were the other three girls yelling my name. Then nothing.


	32. Prissy Idiots Only

"Wow, she's lucky."

"She is."

"Seems things froze at an interesting moment."

"Hmm."

"This will kill her." Jacob, devoid of emotion.

"Where's Nahuel? He'll want to know."

Where was Nahuel? That got my attention, blocked out all the voices that were still whispering away amongst themselves. I tried to open my eyes, but they had a mind of their own. They felt like they had been glued shut. I settled for a moan.

"Leah!" A chorus of voices. Still my eyes wouldn't open, so I went with another groan.

"Well at least she's alive." Rosalie sounded oddly annoyed by that fact. "I'm outta here." I heard footsteps and a door being opened.

"She's in there." Rosalie again.

"Leah!" the only voice that could force my eyes to open. "Nahuel." I croaked.

He leant over the bed I was lying in. "My Leah, are you ok?"

"Mmm."

"She's...perfectly fine." Carlisle.

I heard the unmistakable sound of Jacob snorting. "Yeah, but for how long, doc?"

I glanced around the room. Everyone except Rosalie and Renesmee were crowding around me. I was lying on the bed that Suyai had been using. Jacob looked serious, Carlisle curious but excited, Nahuel terrified. Everyone else just seemed stunned.

"What happened?" Nahuel again.

"She fainted." Alice and Suyai answered together.

"Leah _fainted_?" Nahuel sounded as stunned as I felt at that piece of information. I managed a scoff.

"Yeah, right. I don't _do_ fainting. That's for prissy idiots."

Carlisle laughed, but shook his head. "Not just prissy people Leah. Just rest for now."

I frowned at him. "What happened?" I demanded. "I haven't been able to phase for days, and now when I do, it goes all wrong. And you seem to know something more than you're telling me."

Carlisle sighed, and Esme patted my shoulder, her motherly instincts in overdrive. "You're just tired, Leah. You need to rest."

"Humph." Jacob again. He was starting to get on my nerves. "Everyone out. Nahuel, meet me in the dining room?" Nahuel looked confused, but he kissed me on the forehead, and followed Jacob out the door. Everyone else looked uncomfortable, and then Emmett broke the silence.

"Phh, who's he to say 'everyone out'?"

"He _is_ her Alpha, Em." Alice. "Esme's right anyway, she needs her rest."

I exploded. "What in the heck is going on? It _obviously_ has something to do with me! I want to know!" I just caught the look Alice threw at Jasper before I suddenly felt very relaxed, and exhausted. I tried to growl, but it came out more like a whimper. I hated being treated like an idiot, but I didn't have the energy.

"I want to know..." I murmured, before oblivion overtook me again.

* * * * *

It was pitch black when I cracked open my eyes, but I, of course, have brilliant sight, so the room and the three people in it were perfectly clear. Nahuels head was resting on the bed near mine; he had pulled a chair right up to the edge. Carlisle was sitting in another chair across the room, reading, and Jacob was leaning against the closed door, staring out the window.

"I'm telling you, this is no good." Jacob said. They obviously hadn't realized yet that I was awake. Nahuel flinched, I could feel the movement, and Carlisle put his book down in his lap.

"We don't know anything yet, Jacob. She seems fine."

"Sure, sure. For now. What about later?"

Nahuel pushed up off the bed. "Must we discuss this right now? I thought we were just waiting for her to wake." I could see him glaring at Jacob. A giggle slipped out, nothing could be that bad. They all started at the sound.

"Leah." Nahuels voice was like a caress.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Nahuel noticed and held up his hand. "I think I have the right to this bit?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

"My love, you're pregnant."

I snickered. "Yeah right." I couldn't say why I even found any amusement in that, it was like a sick joke, but I did.

"He's right, Leah." Carlisle began.

I interrupted him. "You know that's impossible. I'm not...normal." I spat out the word.

"Not normal, no, but you are pregnant. I would guess when you began to phase, and your body froze in its cycle, you were extraordinarily fortunate in that you were in your fertile phase, which of course would have meant you would conceive immediately..."

I gaped at him. I couldn't be pregnant. Not me, not the freaky girlie-wolf, who was going to stay this age forever. Could I be? Was it possible? The hope crashed around me, I wanted to believe this was real, I was desperate to believe what he was saying could be possible.

"What are the chances of that?" I choked out.

"Well, we all know you are one of a kind, Leah. There have been no records of any other female wolves before."

My brain was flittering from thought to thought.

"But what about Nahuel? I know with Edward and Bella it was possible because he had been turned after he had matured, but Nahuel...he was born a vampire."

"A _half_ vampire, Leah, and I think that makes all the difference. His body was capable of maturing from a baby to a man, so logic would tell us he was capable of maturing in all ways. I am assuming you had a period where your voice broke, Nahuel."

He nodded. "A few days."

"But...but...how does that explain my not being able to phase?"

Carlisle smiled. "A female body needs to change as a baby grows. I believe as soon as your body acknowledged the conception, it reverted to normal pregnancy behavior, of which phasing is not a part. To phase, your body needs to stay the same. I suspect you won't be able to do so until after you give birth."

I tried to allow this all to sink in. Pregnant? Could it actually be real?

"Tell her the best bit, doc." Jacob sounded disgusted by the while thing.

Nahuel choked. Carlisle's face became grim.

"There is the risk that this baby will kill you."

"I know it will be part vampire, but I think my body is still strong enough to bear birth, even if the werewolf is on pause."  
Jacob rolled his eyes and continued to glare out of the window. Nahuel buried his face in the bedspread. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"It's not that simple, Leah. Vampire..." he was cut off by Jacob.

"Venom, Leah. It's deadly to us, remember?"

I still didn't see the point, and I told him so. He huffed.

"Have you forgotten how vampire babies are born?" Oh. Oh, right. Crap.

**For those of you who guessed, or hoped, hee hee, you were right - but of course she had to. Now the question is whether she'll survive. And what the baby's name should be. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to distinguish - boy or girl.**


	33. Birth

**Leah's POV**

Crap, crap, crap. Things had progressed considerably slower in my pregnancy than Bella's had; my baby was sticking pretty close to the normal pregnancy timeline. It had been 7 months since Carlisle, Jacob and Nahuel had talked to me in that room.

As with Bella, nothing could be seen on an ultrasound, so we had no idea what we were in for. I was also fairly sure this would be the only part vampire/human/werewolf child in existence, so it made things a little more exciting. Or terrifying, however you want to look at it.

My mother and Charlie had married, although I had bowed out of my bridesmaid duties thanks to severe morning sickness. Renesmee was progressing at her usual rapid speed, I had been paying more attention over the past months than I normally would, trying to guess at what I might have to look forward to. Emmett and Rosalie had gone on an extended vacation, due mostly to the fact that Rosalie pretended I didn't exist. I understood, and I didn't judge her for it - we had been connected in our shared inability; for me to find out I was pregnant...it put a huge wedge between us. And also explained why she had left the room the day I fainted. Bella and I had grown closer, the only two who could have children, but it wasn't the same. I missed Rosalie.

Suyai had finally settled in, her and Alice had hit it off when Alice had introduced her to shopping. She attended Forks High; we referred to her as Nahuels niece, who had been orphaned. Nahuel and I had moved into the Cullen's home, he refused to allow me to sleep in the wild, but things were rocky. His fear for me was so intense, he would disappear for days at a time, then come back and try to be normal, but always at the forefront of his mind was the terror. I was frightened too, but I understood how Bella had felt when she was expecting Renesmee now. The love and hope for my child far outweighed my fear for myself. It wasn't that I wanted to leave Nahuel, or my baby, it was just that wanting to protect the life growing inside me was much more important. Carlisle thought that if we tried a caesarean before the approximate due date, we might be able to avoid any difficulties.

It seemed though, the baby had other plans.

Crap, crap, crap.

I felt like I was ripping in two.

"NAHUEL!" I had no idea if he was anywhere nearby, but it didn't really matter. I was going to scream until he came. "NAHUEL!"

I continued screaming his name even after my yells had brought Carlisle, Jacob Esme and Bella racing in. It counted as nothing if Nahuel wasn't there.

"Easy, Leah." I knew Carlisle was trying to do what was right, move me into his study where he had everything prepared but there was no way.

"Buzz off." I panted. Jacob grabbed my other side, trying to force me along, but I lashed out at him, my nails tearing his skin.

"I said buzz off Jacob Black! NAHUEL!" The slam of the door caught my attention, even through the never ending agony. Nahuel bolted to my side, frightened.

"Leah, love, what..."

"The baby is coming." Carlisle interrupted.

"Oh..." Nahuels legs swayed, he looked sick. "Oh."

"You're here though." I huffed out. "Everything will be fine."

The liquid that gushed down my legs defied my words. It was red. "Uh..." Everything went black. Again.

* * * * *

**Nahuels POV**

"The baby is coming." Those were the words I had been hoping not to hear when I had heard Leah calling my name. I was desperately wishing as I ran to my love that it would be something else, anything, because I knew we weren't ready. Carlisle was still trying to prepare everything necessary. When I saw her waxen face, I knew it was bad then, the red puddle on the floor beneath her only punctuated my knowledge. I saw her eyes begin to roll back in her head, and I pulled her to me before she collapsed, lifting her off the ground in the same way I had the night we had conceived our child, only this time there was no joy, only searing agony. I followed Carlisle to his office, where he had set up a makeshift hospital room for this event, and laid her precious body down. He tore away the clothes she wore, exposing her distended belly, he skin rippling like an ocean. I held her hand, and pleaded with Carlisle.

"You have to save her, she is my life." He nodded, but promised me nothing, telling me without words not that he would save her, but that he knew I could not live without her now. He placed a hand on her belly, pressing, and a confused look passed across his face.

"It's not...fighting out. At least not this way." He picked up a glove from the table behind him and pulled it on before he opened her legs to see what was happening. My heart burned, seeing my beloved Leah, unconscious from the pain she was in. I kept hold of her hand and watched Carlisle. Who emerged looking even more surprised than before.

"It tore downwards..."

I continued to stare - I had no idea what he was trying to tell me.

"It has ripped open the sac, that's where all the blood is from, but it ripped downwards, where the cervix is...it seems to have stopped there, like it is waiting for her body to do the rest of the job."

Ah. I hoped for a moment - "That will give her a better chance won't it?" I didn't say the words survive, live. And neither did he.

"Yes, I believe she has a very good chance." He was nodding eagerly. "She has a much faster level of repair, even though she can't phase, due to her werewolf genes. It won't be easy, but it is possible..." His face held all the excitement I couldn't possibly feel. His face grew more serious. "But she will have to be awake to help the baby along."

I flinched against what he was saying. I didn't know how I was going to be able to watch her go through it, but I knew I would. She was my love. Carlisle seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"You don't have to stay." My resolve wavered. To walk out, leave him to his job, be able to come back and find her safe and happy...the idea was enticing, to say the least. Reality, however, was entirely different. I couldn't leave her; she might need me, or something could happen...I had to stay by her side. I had promised.

"Together" I whispered into her ear. Her eyes flickered open and stared dully at me, glazed with pain.

"Together." She said through dry lips. Esme came in at just the right time with water and cups, towels, a pillow.

"Just in case they're needed." She whispered. She looked at the three of us, Carlisle preparing pain medicine, Leah staring blankly at the roof, me staring blankly at Leah. Her nose wrinkled with confusion.

"She seems..."

"Things are going better than I could have hoped." Carlisle answered her unspoken words. "It seems we'll have a natural birth."

Esme's eyes widened in surprise. "How?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "My guess is a higher level of human in this baby." She nodded at his statement. It made sense to me too. Leah screamed.

"It freaking HURTS!" she yelled. I glared at Carlisle who had chuckled at her out burst.

"I think things will be fine. Do you want an epidural Leah?"

"I want it OUT! Screw anything else!" She squeezed my hand so hard I had to bite my lip. Carlisle pulled on another glove, and checked her progress.

"Do you need to push, Leah?" he said with some surprise.

"Push, pull - WHATEVER!" she screamed "GET IT OUT!!"

"I can only help you if you work with me, Leah." He said calmly. "Push."

She did. Her teeth gritted, a snarl sliding out, she pushed. Carlisle checked her progress, and smiled at her.

"One more, Leah." She growled at him, at me, at Esme, at the room in general and pushed again.

"That's the head, one more."

"YOU JUST SAID ONE MORE!" she roared back at him.

"Just one more, I promise Leah."

"FINE." She hissed out, and with the last push, a slippery bundle fell into Carlisle's arms.

"A girl."

A girl. A daughter. I had a daughter; _we_ had a daughter. I could feel the moisture well in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed Leah's hot forehead, relieved and overjoyed. I had a girl, who would be as beautiful as her mother, and we would be together, the three of us. I was lost in my fantasies when I heard Leah cry out and saw Carlisle's frantic movements.

"There's more." He ground out. More? Well, she had born one, painfully enough to make me cringe, but she was fine, surely another wasn't enough to warrant this frenzied rush. Except that I hadn't noticed the black appearing under the skin of her stomach, spreading rapidly. The other one _was_ fighting its way out. Leah screamed again, more high pitched than anything so far, and my breath turned to ice and fire, burning and freezing me. Carlisle was trying to cut her open, but getting only as far as her skin, the muscle underneath too hard to penetrate. I glanced at her face, relieved to see she had again lost consciousness, and did what I knew I had to do, hoping that my venom would be weaker than a full vampire, that I wouldn't kill her, but knowing that either way she was doomed.

My teeth tore into her womb, freeing the child inside, her blood warm in my mouth, partially sweet, like nothing else, but bitter too, stale. Esme grabbed the baby, and Carlisle immediately stitched the wound, but this was not the real worry for any of us. I had bitten her, poisoned her with my venom. She was going to die.


	34. The Beat Of Her Heart

Someone had left a radio on somewhere. 'Unchained Melody' floated into where I had laid my head, irritatingly accurate to how I felt. It was one of the few songs I normally enjoyed, but I had never been ably to fully relate to it. Right now, I was wishing my Leah was with me, and I desperately needed her, just one touch from her, anything... so it was tearing into my mind. Her head lay beside mine, and she was unconscious, as she had been since the birth of our babies four days ago. I was thankful for the fact that she had not worsened over that time. But she had not improved, either. In addition to my daughter I had a son. They shared the same dark, smooth hair, but that was as far as their resemblance went. Our daughter was russet skinned, like her mother, with huge teak eyes in her tiny face. Our son, however, had my dark skin, and deep black eyes. I couldn't deny they were both perfect, but I had left them in the care of Jacob and the Cullen's to keep my vigil by Leah's bedside. I had no idea what either of them were, or weren't, and at the moment I was ashamed to say I didn't care. Leah's chest rose and fell in shallow, tiny gasps. I willed her to take a full breath, to show any sign of improving, of returning to me, but nothing. The beep of the machine monitoring her heartbeat continued its same, slow pattern. Her skin was obviously degrees below normal. She was barely clinging to life. I tried not to think about what that would eventually mean.

Carlisle entered the room quietly, to extract another phial of blood, trying to gauge what was happening.

"All is going better than expected, Nahuel, your venom should have killed her by now."

I couldn't figure out if he was trying to comfort me or not. I stared at him blankly. He sighed, nodded at me and left me to my misery once again. I was more tired than I could ever remember being, but I dared not close my eyes. Occasionally someone had been through, told me to come away. Get some rest. It had only happened a few times though. I had been so harsh with anyone foolish enough to expect me to leave, they hadn't bothered again. Rosalie and Emmett had returned the day after the birth. She was the only person who dared enter the room, but she sat against the far wall, her face showing a muted version of the agony I knew mine wore. We never spoke, just sat there, silent spectators to deaths little game. She was there now.

"I'll never forgive myself." They were the first words she had spoken to me since she had returned. At least, I assumed she was speaking to me - her face was raised to stare at the light on the roof.

"Hm?" I couldn't manage even one full word.

"I should never have left her. I was so selfish. I'll never forgive myself if she..."

I growled, weakly, and cut her off.

We went back to sitting there in silence. I thought I heard her sigh. And then the machine changed. The beating became erratic, racing and slowing. Carlisle burst into the room, checked the monitor, Leah's eyes, her breathing. He straightened slowly, looking at me seriously.

"I think my tests have been correct."

That meant absolutely nothing to me, but Rosalie sat up sharply.

"Really?" the spark of hope I saw made me curious. I lifted my head off the bed.

"What? What tests?"

"When Leah didn't immediately...when she survived, I had a theory...and I have been testing her blood, trying to confirm it..."

I waited anxiously for him to continue.

"When a human mother is rhesus negative, and the baby positive, during pregnancy the blood can transfer from the baby, making the mother ill, and the mothers can transfer back, which can cause miscarriage, ectopic pregnancies, etc. I thought it was possible that her babies, your babies, may have been passing her their venom through her blood stream for the entire time she was carrying them, in the same way. We might assume if they had, that it would have been immediately fatal...but what if it acted as a sort of...antidote if you will. Helped her body to build up immunity."

I looked pointedly at her still form. The heart monitor had returned to normal.

"I have an idea about this too of course." He nodded to Leah. "Whatever venom would have passed through to her would have been in minute amounts, which is why her body would have been able to accept it, and learn from it. When you bit her...the sudden large influx of venom would normally kill immediately, instead, with the months of preparation, it caused her to instead become unconscious, near death but not quite. If she was to survive it," I reacted as if hit, reeling backwards at his words. "Then I believe it will work like a permanent vaccination - she will not be affected by vampire venom again."

If she survived. I dropped my head back to the bed.

"What are the chances?" Rosalie asked, eagerly, from the other side of the room.

"Well, the change in heart rate seems to indicate something akin to an electric jolt, like the venom has spread, and is making a last ditch attempt to pull her under. Her breathing is steady though, even if it is shallow. I think she's going to pull through."

I wanted to believe him, to feel so positive, or even just hopeful, that she was going to make it. Instead, I allowed numbness to wash over me. It was easier than the pain. Carlisle crept quietly from the room.

* * * * *

My eyes flickered and then snapped open. I hadn't even realized I was falling asleep and now I berated myself for my stupidity. The heart monitor was still beating, but it seemed...faster? Was that possible? And her breathing...I watched carefully. It definitely looked like her chest was rising higher than it had been before. There was only me in the room, and there was no chance I was leaving, so I called to Carlisle. It was merely a moment before he entered the room, closely followed by Esme, Rosalie, Jacob and a devastated Seth.

"I think..." I began, but I didn't need to say a word. Carlisle's eyes had widened at the sight of the monitor. He was a blur as he darted to the bedside, checking her for what seemed the thousandth time. A huge grin spread across his face, I barely dared to breath.

"She's improving." The relief in the room was tangible. Seth began to cry.

"Whinging again, Seth? Are you never going to grow up?" Every mouth in the room fell open at the weakly spoken words.

"My Leah." I whispered.

"Nahuel." She barely breathed my name, but it was more than enough. My tears fell on the pillow, right beside her head.

"Our baby?"

"Our babies, Leah. They are perfect."

"Babies?" she murmured. "How many?"

Jacob laughed, as relieved as the rest of us.

"A whole litter, Leah."

She let out an almost silent giggle. "How big a litter?"

"Two." I whispered. "A boy and a girl."

"Ah..." a small smile spread across her ravaged face. "Just what I wanted."

"I know. Rosalie is back. She was so excited for you."

"Huh." Her eyes flickered open, found my face. "Love you." She slurred.

I pressed a tender, emotional kiss to her head. "Love you, Leah, my life."

"Mmm."

"Sleep." I demanded. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyelids dropped closed.


	35. Epilogue

**A/N If you have enjoyed this story, I have posted a new tie in; 'Another Turn Of Fates Wheel', which is Embry's tale. Will he find out who his father is? And will he imprint too? Who will it be on? It does have more language, and will include lemons in the future.**

Nahuel and I sat on the grass beside the river, the Cullen house just behind us. We had our own place, right on the border between the Cullen's and the packs territories, but we spent much of our time here. Our children were toddling around, trying to catch Renesmee. They grew considerably faster than the average child, but nowhere near as fast as she did, their growth rate was something like 1 year every six months at best guess. So they were somewhere around 2. Pire Rosalie Aican and Nehuen Harry. Pire seemed like any other girl, except for her extremely hot skin. She had no interest in blood, however she often out ran Nessie. Nehuen had obviously taken after Nahuel. He would hunt with him for small animals, and although he could eat normal food, he turned his nose up at it more often than not. Nahuel ran one hand lightly against my cheek then slipped it down to the gentle swell of my belly. We had intended to leave it at two babies, but my new found immunity to Nahuel's venom had made for very interesting nights, which in turn lead to unexpected but happy gifts. Rosalie and I had returned to our former friendship - she and Emmett had stood as god parents to our children along with Suyai. I looked over at her now, gossiping with Alice as they readied the house for the twins first birthday - the two of them loved a good celebration. Sam and Emily were expecting their own little werewolf baby any day, which thrilled me, I hoped for our children to grow up together, or near enough. There had been another imprint as well, but that is not my story to tell. I've had my turn at last.

**A/N - a little background on the names chosen, along with a huge thank you to everyone who offered ideas up. A special thanks to WANTED-Hot Empathic Vampire, too, who pointed out the idea of naming the girl after Nahuels mother...like an idiot, that didn't even cross my mind. Really, what else would they name her? So, anyway, for those of you curious, I got the names, except of course the ones from the twilight series (thank you S.M.) from a baby name site under Mapuche baby names**

**Ailin means rock**

**Lican means flint stone**

**Suyai means hope**

**Aican was my own combo of Ailin and Lican (because Nahuel truly did love his sisters)**

**We already know Pire means snow**

**Nehuen means strong**

**And just for fun Nahuel means Jaguar**

**Nahuel and Leah chose together, even though the names are from his people, and they both agreed to Harry and Rosalie (with a lot of pushing from Leah on the Rosalie part!!)**

**I'm so sad to see the end of this story; these characters have gotten into my head. Lucky for me, other werewolves have yet to imprint, so we will be seeing them again very soon...**

**PS I'll keep my eye out on other name suggestions, cause Sam and Emily's baby will need a name too ^_^**


End file.
